Los Juegos del Destino
by Yann W.B
Summary: LOS JUEGOS DEL DESTINO SE BASA SOBRE TODO EN DOS DE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS DE OUAT EMMA SWAN Y REGINA MILLS (SWANQUEEN), UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR ENTRE ESTAS DOS CHICAS A LAS CUALES MARCA UNA TRAGEDIA PERO QUE LAS UNE EL DESTINO. ESPERO REALMENTE QUE LES GUSTE Y DISFRUTEN ESTA HISTORIA LLENA DE ACCION, ODIO, VENGANZA, TRAGEDIA Y ROMANCE.
1. EMMA SWAN

_**CAPITULO I**_

 _ **Emma Swan**_

La detective Swan o "Cisne Negro" como le llamaban sus compañeros en la jefatura policial, es una de los mejores elementos de la policía de New York, obtenía un salario más que suficiente para tener una linda casa más o menos elegante y un vehículo no muy ostentoso, pero Emma prefería la tranquilidad de un tren y la soledad de un apartamento, debido a que dos años atrás había perdido a su amado esposo Neal y a su único hijo Beal de apenas dos años mientras venían de visitar a los padres de Emma que viven en Boston Mary Margareth y James Swan.

Neal y Emma se conocieron en Boston, cuando Emma cursaba Highschool aunque después de graduarse, Neal eligió estudiar ingeniería Arquitectónica y Emma psicología más un posgrado en criminología en una universidad fuera de Boston, debido a las ganas de Emma de ser detective; tenían buena química juntos. De mejores amigos pasaron a novios después de la graduación y 5 años después seguían siéndolo al terminar la universidad. Neal siempre iba por ella y por Rubí la mejor amiga de Emma, al finalizar las clases.

Después de graduarse en Criminología de la Universidad de Maryland, Emma decidió entrar a la academia de policía con el apoyo de sus padres.

Fue después de graduarse de la academia policial, que a Emma le ofrecieron un puesto en la jefatura de la policía de NewYork, debido a su desempeño y a sus excelentes calificaciones otorgándole un puesto de escritorio bastante satisfactorio en clasificación y análisis de archivos de casos abiertos y no a patrullar como ella esperaba. Luego de ese evento, Neal le propuso matrimonio a Emma, la boda fue celebrada en el jardín de los padres de Emma algo intima, amigos cercanos y familiares, vestido sencillo de encajes estilo princesa y traje negro de smoking para Neal. Después de la boda se mudaron a New York a un pequeño apartamento sobre Madisson Avenue frente al central park y dos años después tendrían a su hijo Bael complementando su amor.

Eran la pareja ideal, ante sus amigos y familiares. Todos pensaban que no habría nada ni nadie que pudiera separarlos en aquel entonces. Emma con apenas 26 años logro convertirse en la mejor policía del departamento y rápidamente fue ascendida a detective por su manera de analizar los casos que se presentaban en la jefatura.

La trágica noche del accidente Neal manejaba, partían de Boston y regresaban a su apartamento de New York después de pasar unas hermosas vacaciones con los padres de Emma. Nadie pudo prever lo que pasaría a continuación.

Iban saliendo de Boston sobre la carretera Interestatal de la 95 cuando al acercase a una intersección entre la 91 y 95 cerca de New Heaven, en cuestión de segundos un vehículo que venía a toda prisa por la otra carretera se estrelló contra ellos estrepitosamente haciéndolos volar por los aires cayendo unos diez metros adelante, Emma solo pudo ver el rostro de terror de Neal mientras volaban por los aires dentro de su vehículo que dio varias vueltas antes de detenerse antes de que todo se nublara para ella.

Emma no supo el nombre del conductor del vehículo que ocasiono el accidente, solo supo que corrió con la misma suerte de su esposo y su hijo cuando despertó 8 días después, ya que la gravedad de los golpes la había dejado en estado de coma.

Cuando ella despertó, sus padres eran los únicos en su habitación, cuando estos vieron la preocupación de su hija y la desesperación en sus ojos por no divisar a las razones de su vida, no tuvieron más remedio que soltarle toda la dura verdad en su cara. Después de las palabras de sus padres su vida se derrumbó al saber de su perdida, grito y lloro por horas luego de que sus padres le contaran a detalle lo sucedido según la policía de Boston. A pesar del dolor y sus lágrimas derramadas, Emma no pudo despedirse de sus seres amados como debía, pues sus padres se habían encargado del sepelio de ambos mientras ella no despertaba.

A pesar de la insistencia de sus padres de que volviera a casa con ellos y su pequeño hermano Derek; después de casi perder su vida, Quince días habían pasado únicamente después del alta del hospital, Emma se presentó a la jefatura con la cara en alto y una mirada fría, no quiso aceptar condolencias de nadie, pues ese simple acto de solidaridad la hacia sentir fracasada y débil, razón por la cual se volvió una mujer fría; Los compañeros y jefe de Emma se quedaron atónitos con la presencia de ésta en la jefatura, pues pensaron que quince días de luto no eran suficientes para comenzar sus labores diarias; Desde ese día Emma se volvió un poco antisocial, pero implacable con los delincuentes que lograba arrestar, su trabajo se volvió su vida y razón de ser. Su rutina consistía en ir de su casa al trabajo y del trabajo a su casa de lunes a viernes con excepción de los sábados que la pasaba en algún bar con su única amiga Ruby, la cual no había dejado ni a sol ni a sombra a Emma luego del accidente, ya que temía por la vida de su amiga, pues siempre pensaba que podía llegar a dañarse cuando cayera en la realidad de su pena. Se conocían desde niñas y eso hacia ese lazo de amistad muy profundo al grado de llegar a sentirse como hermanas.

Los domingos los dedicaba a dormir mientras su amiga se ocupaba de su resaca por el día anterior, ya que Emma siempre bebía wisky hasta perder la conciencia y era Ruby quien la llevaba a casa y se quedaba con ella.

Dos años habían pasado desde el fatal accidente, desde entonces Rubí se había mudado al apartamento de arriba del edificio donde vivía Emma para poder estar cerca de su amiga por si esta llegara a necesitarla. Su abuela vivía con ella, ya que había estado de acuerdo con Rubí de mudarse siempre y cuando no desatendieran el negocio de ambas.


	2. REGINA MILLS

_**CAPITULO II**_

 _ **Regina Mills**_

Regina Mills nació y creció en Storybrooke main al lado de sus padres, era una buena hija, buena estudiante, dedicada y obediente, sobre todo con su madre Cora, la cual poseía gran dominio sobre su hija. Regina después de graduarse de highschool decidió estudiar leyes en Harvard. Algo que no puso muy feliz a su madre, pues sabia que se iría de su lado y ya no podría tener dominio sobre ella; caso contrario a su padre Henry quien era feliz viendo a su hija volar con alas propias. Apoyo a su hija en toda su carrera ayudándole a rentar un pequeño apartamento cerca de Harvard.

Tres años después logro graduarse con honores y junto a su padre crearon una pequeña firma de abogados con su apellido en la ciudad de NewYork.

Tardo cuatro años de mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio en levantar dicha firma, logrando posicionarse como una de las mejores abogadas en NewYork.

Todos los abogados que defendían el caso contrario al que Regina tomaba daban la batalla por perdida pues sabían que ella siempre ganaba.

Tenía una parsimonia, metodología y altivez para el uso de alegatos y de esa manera convencer al jurado que le tocara, la inocencia de quien defendía. Claro que la diferencia estaba en los casos que ella elegía, pues nunca tomaba un caso en donde su instinto y conocimiento le indicara que esa persona era totalmente culpable. Y cuando era quien defendía, arremetía hasta en contra del abogado que se le topara, pues ella nunca quiso ser abogada de villanos por mucho dinero que hubiera en juego.

Regina había logrado comprarse un apartamento cerca de central park, donde vivía ella sola. Pues su vida era tan ajetreada que no tenía tiempo para irse de party, ya que no poseía muchas amistades, aparte de Belle su secretaria, amiga y consejera y Gold su administrador, con quienes cada dos sábados salía a comer a algún restaurante fino de la ciudad.

Un día, su secretaria Belle le transfirió una llamada, Era de Harrison De Loksley, un adinerado magnate que al parecer tenia problemas con la ley, estaba siendo acusado de lavado de dinero, trata de blancas y narcotráfico.

 **-Buenas tardes Srita. Mills, habla Harrison De Loksley, Sabe quién soy, ¿Cierto?, quiero saber… ¿cuanto dinero quiere por ser mi defensora en los tribunales?**

 **-Disculpe Sr…De Loksley, pero creo que se equivoco de despacho jurídico.**

 **Acá no defendemos a lacras de la sociedad como usted. Se quien es, estoy enterada de todo, investigo, veo los noticieros y los periódicos matutinos. Usted es mas culpable que las ganas de pecar antes de hacerlo.- que tenga buenas tardes.**

Colgó el teléfono de golpe esperando no volver a saber de ese hombre, el cual erizo su piel, pues hasta voz aterradora tenía.

Dos días después de esa llamada, se entero en los noticieros que Harrison De Loksley había sido condenado a muerte. Se dio por satisfecha, pues supuso que eso seria lo último que sabría de ese hombre nefasto.

Esa misma noche mientras se dirigía a su BMW negro que dejaba en su parking privado del edificio donde ella tenia su despacho, un hombre joven la detuvo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de su coche:

 _ **Discul…pe!…. ¿que impertinencia es esta?**_

Srita. Mills déjeme presentarme. Mi nombre es Robbin De Loksley

 _ **¿Que quiere de mi Sr. De Loksley?**_

Mi padre me dijo antes de morir que usted se había negado a defenderlo, que el sabia que era la mejor abogada de NewYork, razón por la cual había acudido a usted. Ahora el esta muerto por culpa suya.

 _ **Perdone que sea yo quien se lo diga Sr… De Loksley!, pero su padre murió por causa propia, no puede atribuirme a mi esa culpa. El forjo su propio destino y le repetiré lo que le dije a el en su momento, yo no defiendo a lacras de la sociedad. Buenas Noches.**_

Regina se disponía a entrar a su coche cuando Robbin cerró con un golpe la puerta volteándola bruscamente para mirarla de frente con odio diciéndole:

Entonces…el forjo su destino?... mmm bien , pues con sus palabras usted forjo el suyo, le hare pagar la muerte de mi padre en carne propia…ésta será mi venganza. Muchachoooooooooos!

Cuando Robbin grito cinco hombres salieron de una camioneta negra que estaba estacionada en el parqueo y comenzaron a rodearla.

Regina sintió como una corriente helada recorría su espalda por el miedo que le causaron las palabras de Robbin, pues de pronto se vio rodeada por hombres con cara de pocos amigos. La tomaron por la espalda poniendo un pañuelo con cloroformo sobre su rostro para que esta no pudiera gritar dejándola dormida. Robbin y sus hombres la subieron a una camioneta negra polarizada y la llevaron a un lado de la carretera estatal bajándola y quitándole la ropa para dejarla desnuda, cuando Robbin vio el cuerpo desnudo de Regina no pudo evitar sentir deseos y la tomo como suya una y otra vez hasta que no pudo mas, luego le dijo a sus hombres hagan lo que quieran con ella no me importa mas, los hombres de este la tomaron también y luego comenzaron a golpearla. En ese acto macabro se encontraban cuando dos hombres salieron de la nada gritando

 **-Heeeeeeeeeeeeey! Alto ahí maleantes!**

Eran Archie y su amigo Marco los cuales caminaban hasta su casa, cada vez que venían de cenar en Granny´s Dinner un pequeño merendero que quedaba sobre la carretera estatal de la 95, siempre hacían largas caminatas nocturnas para bajar la cena.

Los malhechores subieron más rápidos que un rayo a la camioneta donde habían llegado perdiéndose rápidamente, ninguno de los hombres pudo ver la matricula pues ese vehículo no poseía ninguna.

Al ver a la chica desnuda y en tan mal estado llamaron a emergencias, no sin antes colocarle un abrigo que llevaban para que no estuviera totalmente desnuda al momento de llegar la ambulancia. Archie toco el cuello de la joven morena, para ver si presentaba signos vitales. Al ver que aun quedaba una gota de esperanza se ilumino su rostro.

Cuando llego la ambulancia ambos hombres subieron con ella pues si la policía preguntaba creyeron poder ayudar en algo dando su testificación.

Llegaron al hospital de NewYork y las enfermeras de turno atendieron a la paciente inconsciente en estado muy delicado. El Dr. Leroy se encargó de su caso. Regina fue trasladada a sala de emergencias para sanar sus heridas y hacerle transfusión de sangre pues los golpes los cuales saltaban a la vista le habrían causado hemorragias. Pocas horas después tenían el diagnostico a las autoridades, lesiones múltiples en el cuerpo, hematomas en la cabeza y desgarre de sus partes intimas por violación múltiple. Cuando llegaron los agentes, Archie y Gepetto dieron sus declaraciones, para luego marcharse preocupados por el estado de la joven morena, preguntándose que habría hecho para merecer algo así.

La joven despertó gritando debido al dolor de los golpes al atardecer del día siguiente las enfermeras acudieron pronto al cuarto donde se encontraba preguntándole su nombre, edad y si recordaba lo sucedido. Regina Mills tengo 28 años, dijo la morena y decía no recordar nada más, no se atrevió a decir el nombre de Robbin, pues sabia de lo que era capaz y lo que habría en juego si esta llegara a decir una palabra de lo sucedido a pesar de no recordar mucho; lo único que sentía era mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo y la interrogante de que le habrían hecho realmente esos hombres y Robbin.

Regina dio el número de su padre al Dr. y le pidió que se le informara de la situación y que se presentara lo mas pronto posible, luego de esas palabras volvió a quedarse dormida.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando sonó el teléfono en casa de los Mills:

Buenas tardes, Henry Mills al habla.

 _ **Buenas tardes Sr. Mills, soy el Dr. Leroy, le llamo desde el hospital de la ciudad de NewYork. Su hija Regina esta hospitalizada y quiere verlo. Su estado de salud es delicado. Necesito que se presente lo más pronto posible.**_

Cuando escucho esas palabras sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho, sabía que algo muy grave le había pasado a su hija. Tomo las llaves de su auto y antes de salir su esposa le pregunto que a donde iba, el respondió no me esperes Cora voy a NewYork Regina me necesita, yo te mantendré al tanto. Sin decir mas palabras que esas apresuro su marcha.

Iba tan nervioso y asustado por la llamada que no podía concentrarse al volante. Daba frenazos en cada semáforo, pues casi no se percataba de las luces rojas, solamente quería estar cerca de su amada hija, ya que ésta lo había pedido exclusivamente a el. Rondaban las 7:00 de la noche cuando se aproximo sin darse cuenta a una intersección, la carretera era poco iluminada y cuando reacciono no pudo frenar a tiempo y se impacto contra un vehículo que venia del otro lado del cruce.

Regina volvió a despertar nuevamente preguntando por su padre el cual no había llegado aun al hospital, el Dr. Leroy se acercó a la paciente y le informo de haberlo llamado un día antes. La morena le indico que volviera a llamarlo.

Cuando el Dr. Volvió a llamar a la casa de los Mills esta vez lo hizo desde su celular, pues vio preocupación en el rostro de la morena.

Dejando que ella fuera la que llamara, cuando una voz quebrantada sonó al otro lado del teléfono

 **Qui…en…habla?**

 _ **Madre, Soy yo, Regina… estoy hospitalizada, ¿donde esta papá? ¿Ya viene en camino?**_

Su madre al escucharla, rompió en llanto y la morena se quedo congelada al escuchar la reacción de su madre.

 _ **Madreeeee….¿dónde está papá?! -Repitió Regina con énfasis-**_

 **Hija tu padre fue a buscarte y en el camino tuvo un accidente, era tanta la prisa por verte que…que…no se fijo. Choco con otro vehículo y…..**

 _ **Dime que esta bien! Madreeeee dime que está bien!**_

 **Lo… siento… hija, tu padre…..tu padre falleció.**

Regina sintió que le llovía sobre mojado, una tragedia tras otra.

Se sintió desfallecer en ese instante que su madre pronunciaba esas tétricas palabras; Sin poder hacer nada, ni siquiera moverse o levantarse, ya que la magnitud de los golpes asestados por los hombres de Robbin la habían dejado casi invalida.

 **Me encargare del sepelio hija, se que duele, yo estoy devastada. Pero en cuanto arregle su funeral yo iré a verte. Te amo hija, y tu padre no habría querido verte mal.**

En cuanto colgó la llamada Regina exploto en sollozos imparables, lloró y lloró hasta que volvió a quedarse dormida.

Dos días después, Cora llegó al hospital vestida de negro. Al ver a su hija se apresuro a sus brazos al ver el estado en que se encontraba; pues tenía moretones en la cara y una cortada pronunciada en su labio superior por los golpes y en ese instante supo porque Henry no había querido preocuparla con la llamada de emergencia cuatro días atrás. Cuando Cora la abrazó rompieron ambas en llanto.

 _ **¿Vienes del funeral de mi padre?**_

 **Si hija. Fue tal como quisimos que fuera. Intimo y discreto.**

 _ **¿Pusiste lo que te dije en su lapida?**_

 **Amado padre y esposo " Después de la Tormenta viene La Calma". Si hija. Así quedo escrito.**

 _ **Me siento culpable madre. Si no lo hubiera apresurado ese día.**_

 **No te culpes hija, cualquiera en su lugar lo habría hecho.**

 **Las cosas a veces solo suceden. Y debemos aceptarlo con resignación Regina. Tu padre te amaba y siempre quiso lo mejor para ti. No habría querido verte como estas. Espero de corazón puedas superar todo esto hija.**

El Dr. Leroy entro al cuarto de Regina para hablar con ambas de lo sucedido cuatro días antes, Regina no quiso decir mucho al respecto y el Dr. Le dio su diagnostico

 **Sra Mills su hija fue atacada y violada. Regina dice no recordar nada de ese día y tiene tantos golpes que debe estar aca mas tiempo para rehabilitarse, pues necesita terapia para volver a movilizarte como antes.**

Un silencio quedo entre ambas cuando el Dr. Se retiro de la habitación. Cora sabia que eso que le había pasado a su hija, podría traer consecuencias que cambiarían su vida y no sabia si seria para bien o para mal.

Dos años habían transcurrido, después de su fatal encuentro con Robbin y la perdida devastadora de su padre. Demasiadas cosas en su vida habían cambiado; Después de casi un mes y medio en el hospital, el Dr. Le dio la noticia de que a pesar de toda la medicina suministrada y el tratamiento para lograr caminar nuevamente, estaba embarazada. Regina tomo a bien la noticia. Pues recordó lo que su padre solía decirle:

" **después de la tormenta, viene la calma".**

Su madre se mudó con ella a su apartamento lujoso en NewYork, el cual habría acomodado para tener a su madre y a su hijo de ahora dos años a quien nombro Henry en honor a su amado padre y al cual ambas adoraban.

Regina continúo con su vida y con su trabajo lo mas normal que pudo, sin que nadie se enterara de cómo se habían dado las cosas, sobre su embarazo y ausencia durante largo tiempo. Las personas que trabajaban para ella creían que algún tipejo la había enamorado y abandonado al enterarse de su embarazo.

Al retomar nuevamente sus labores como abogada se volvió implacable, sutil y perspicaz; tomando cada caso que tuviera que ver con actos de violaciones como suyo haciéndoles pagar con todo el peso de la ley, tomando dichas venganzas como suya cobrando en estos criminales lo que no podía cobrarle a Robbin; y pobre del que se pusiera en su camino ya que arrasaba con todo aquel abogado que quisiera ir en su contra ganándose el apodo entre estos como "Reina Malvada".

Después de la muerte fatal de su padre y los problemas psicóticos que lo que Robbin le hizo le habían causado, no podía acercarse a un coche sin temblar o estallar en llanto; Razón por la cual llevaba dos años de terapia y yendo y viniendo en metro.


	3. LA LUZ DE TU MIRADA

_**CAPITULO II**_

 _ **LA LUZ DE TU MIRADA**_

 **POV EMMA:**

Era lunes inicio de semana laboral y su alarma sonaba estruendosamente con alguna canción de rock de la estación de radio programada, indicando las 6:00 de la mañana y Emma despertaba con un sobresalto gritándole:

 **\- ¡Un día de estos te destrozare a puro plomo!... ¡Cielos!, ¿porque no cambio de estación?-**

Siempre la misma rutina día tras día, se quedaba unos segundos sentada en su cama cayendo en cuenta que estaba sola entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación de un pequeño apartamento en la ciudad de New York; tenía únicamente media hora para salir disparada a la estación del metro, la cual quedaba a cinco cuadras del edificio donde habitaba.

El tren que Emma debía abordar para estar antes de las 8:00 en punto en la jefatura de policía, pasaba exactamente a la 7:00, razón por la cual debía estar puntual, ya que el próximo en pasar tardaba otra media hora de su tiempo.

Luego de salir de la cama, Emma ponía la tetera con café en la estufa a fuego lento, colocaba dos rebanadas de pan en la tostadora, luego se metía en la regadera para una ducha ligera.

Salía del baño directo a su habitación, donde minutos antes había colocado sobre su cama la blusa blanca con su jeans tallado y justo en el piso al lado de la cama sus botas de tacón color marrón, las cueles eran sus predilectas. Se colocó su atuendo y se dirigió a su armario del cual tomo su chaqueta de cuero roja, la cual a su ver le traía suerte y su chaleco tipo arnés de cuero para su arma y su placa las cuales depositaba cada noche en su buró antes de dormir, con rapidez se vio en el espejo alargado que tenía en su cuarto.-Cabello rubio con risos que caían como en cascada sobre su espalda, ojos esmeralda, piel blanca y sedosa, capases de enloquecer a cualquiera- coloco su arma y su placa en su chaleco que colocaba sobre su blusa y luego cubría con su chaqueta de cuero.

Luego se apresuró para devorar sus tostadas con mermelada y beber su café el cual lo prefería negro, al percatarse que solo le quedaban 15 minutos para marcar las 7:00 am, salió corriendo de su apartamento como alma que lleva el diablo, pues si perdía el tren llegaría tarde a su trabajo y no es que la fueran a despedir ya que era la mejor detective del departamento policial, era simplemente que le encantaba tomarse su tiempo para divagar en sus pensamientos mientras viajaba en dicho tren.

Ese lunes era al comienzo, como todos, el tren se detuvo puntual y Emma lo abordo con rapidez, colándose entre tanta gente, buscando algún asiento libre al final del vagón del tren, pues siempre disfrutaba de ver las luces del túnel mientras se alejaba perdiéndose en la música de su Ipod con la música de Evanscence. Emma diviso un lugar donde pudo sentarse tranquilamente, saco su Ipod con la más natural de las calmas, enchufo los audífonos y se dispuso a escuchar de su música; mientras comenzaba la tonada de la canción "Bringme to Life":

 _ **How can you see into my eyes like open doors**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **leading you down into my core**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **where I've become so numb**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **without a soul**_

 _ **my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **until you find it there and lead it back home**_

levanto su mirada un instante para perderse sin esperarlo en unos labios carnosos color carmesí adornados por una cicatriz de una mujer hermosa de cabello corto y negro azabache el cual brillaba con las luces del metro, ojos color chocolate, piel color ámbar, con un vestido gris tallado a su cuerpo con un pequeño cinto alrededor de su cintura, mangas cortas muy elegante el cual llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, medias color de su piel y unos tacones de aguja color negro que entonaban con ella en todos los sentidos haciéndola verse perfecta.

 _ **(Wake me up)**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Wake me up inside**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **(I can't wake up)**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Wake me up inside**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **(Save me)**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **call my name and save me from the dark**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **(Wake me up)**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **bid my blood to run**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **(I can't wake up)**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **before I come undone**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **(Save me)**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **save me from the nothing I've become**_ __ __

Mientras la morena se maquillaba sintió de pronto que alguien la observaba, alzo la mirada buscando disimuladamente a la persona a quien habría cautivado con su belleza, cuando se dejó hipnotizar por unos ojos color esmeralda que la miraban de un modo absorto. No pudo evitar sentirse deseada y sonrojada y más por el hecho de ser una mujer a quien le robara miradas. Alzo la vista arqueando su ceja para luego sonreírle coquetamente sin proponérselo. Emma al percatarse de la indiscreción de su mirada no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando la morena le regalo una sonrisa llena de coquetería.

La morena prosiguió con su maquillado sobre sus labios haciendo sentir mas y mas sonrojada a la indiscreta rubia que no dejaba de lanzarle miradas y morder sus propios labios haciéndola sentir deseos besarla.

Las miradas iban y venían entre ambas durante todo el viaje y con ellas las incógnitas de:

 **-¿Quién será esa mujer de Labios tan excitantes?**

 **-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verla?**

 _ **Now that I know what I'm without**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **you can't just leave me**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **breathe into me and make me real**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **bring me to life**_

 _ **(Fin**_ _ **de la intromission)**_

Llego la hora de bajar para Emma y noto que la morena se puso de pie lo cual le indico que bajaban en la misma estación. Se quitó su Ipod con los audífonos y los guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

La hora de bajar se hiso un caos y por unos segundos Emma perdió de vista a la morena que se coló entre la muchedumbre. Logro ubicarla alejándose hacia las gradas de salida de la estación y fue tras ella, pues también debía salir de la estación hacia la calle principal. Al salir Emma notó que la morena se perdía al otro lado de la acera, iba en dirección contraria a la que ella debía tomar para llegar a la jefatura, al percatarse de la hora noto que contaba solo con cinco minutos para llegar, apresuro su paso pues los días lunes siempre eran ajetreados.

 **POV REGINA:**

Era el comienzo de una larga semana cuando abordo el metro como siempre a las 6:45 am, buscando un asiento al final de este para poder maquillarse tranquilamente y sin problemas. El tren se detuvo en la siguiente estación para hacer su última parada antes de continuar la travesía. Esperó a que la gente subiera para continuar su maquillado. Cuando colocaba su lipgloss sintió claramente que alguien la observaba, levanto la mirada buscando disimuladamente a quien habría cautivado con su belleza, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que era una chica rubia de ojos color esmeralda sentada en el asiento de enfrente quien la veía tan absortamente. Regina arqueo su ceja y le regalo una sonrisa y continuo con el maquillado sobre sus labios y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que ese pequeño acto provocaba a la rubia tan fácilmente y de reojo vio como ella mordía sus propios labios. Se maquillo lentamente durante todo el viaje y siempre que veía a la rubia observándola le regalaba una sonrisa. Regina no sabía porque cautivaba a la rubia ni porque el hecho de sonrojarla con rapidez la hacía sentir deseos de besar a esa chica con aspecto de ruda.

Llego la hora de bajar y vio que la rubia bajaba en la misma estación; no pudo evitar preguntarse:

 **¿Quién será esa hermosa rubia de ojos color esmeralda?**

 **¿Por qué tengo estas reacciones en todo mi cuerpo por su mirada hacia mí?**

Giro su mirada y vio que la rubia la seguía y continuo a paso lento hacia las gradas de salida, cruzo la calle principal y luego giro su mirada buscando a la rubia. Cuando no diviso su mirada continúo a paso ligero. Su oficina estaba solo a dos cuadras de la estación del metro. Llego a su despacho saludando felizmente a su secretaria y amiga Belle y luego entro a su oficina privada, coloco su abrigo sobre su silla, su cartera en un escritorio pequeño junto al suyo y se dispuso a ver los casos que tenía para defender ese día en la corte.

Emma llego a la jefatura a las 8:00 en punto feliz y radiante, saludando a sus compañeros los cuales la veían atónitos al ver a su hermosa compañera con una sonrisa en sus labios como hace años no se le veía. Llego a la oficina privada que compartía con su compañero inseparable Graham el cual le ofreció donas como todos los lunes. Él siempre decía que algunos clichés eran ciertos. Emma siempre elegía una de chocolate. Ese día el notó algo distinto en ella y se atrevió a preguntarle si algo le había pasado en el camino al trabajo. Y ella se limitó a contestar. Conocí a alguien y me hace feliz aunque no se ni su nombre. Ambos sonrieron aunque Graham sintió que perdía oportunidad con Emma, él se había enamorado de ella desde que había llegado a tomar el puesto de compañero de la rubia en la jefatura dos años atrás. Él supo de su trágica perdida por los demás compañeros y se dispuso a complacer a la rubia, ser su sombra, su apoyo incondicional para lo que ella necesitara, pero Emma siempre lo vio como un amigo.

Mientras revisaban un par de casos que habían llegado a sus manos para resolver, Emma no podía evitar divagar en sus pensamientos volviendo al vagón del metro donde veía una y otra vez a la hermosa morena maquillando sus labios y esa sonrisa radiante que le regalo pensando:

 **¿Quién será esa morena?**

 **¿de que trabajara?**

 **¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella?**

 **¿Desde cuándo le gustaban las mujeres?**

De pronto recordó como en la universidad había pasado por algo parecido cuando estudiaba Post-grado en Criminología con su amiga Rubí. Aunque con esta solo compartían como dos clases en común, como la clase de inglés de la profesora Zelena, ella siempre le había parecido muy atractiva, cabello rojo rizado largo que caía como en cascada sobre su espalda, alta, delgada, piel blanca, ojos azules como el cielo, acento británico que le parecía muy erótico y siempre tenía una sonrisa para regalarle.

La hacia perderse en sus labios y Rubí siempre le llamaba la atención diciéndole ¿cuándo le vas a confesar tu amor? A lo cual Emma respondía

¿Te han dicho que eres irritante? O ¿estás loca y aun no te has dado cuenta?

Siempre le daba vueltas al asunto Emma jamás confeso nada ni su amiga Rubí sabía que la profesora Zelena le había besado el último día de universidad.

Zelena le dijo al oído que la amaba y Emma no supo qué hacer ante tal confesión. Ella siguió con su vida consiguiendo entrar a la academia de policía, graduándose con honores y convirtiéndose en la detective que era ahora y justo se preguntaba que habría sido de su profesora.

En eso estaba, cuando Graham hiso que aterrizara de un golpe al escritorio diciendo:

 **¡Hey Emma!... Debemos salir, hay problemas en una tienda en el centro. El jefe nos asignó el caso. Dijo que nos hiciéramos cargo porque es nuestra área.**

Cuando Graham decía nuestra área, se refería a que eran problemas de alguna pareja que se estaba agarrando a golpes o algo similar. Violaciones, maltrato a mujeres, feminicidios sin resolver, trata de blancas. Esos casos especiales eran nuestro pan de cada día.

Cada uno tenía asignada una moto Harley tipo pandillera, ya que Emma no soportaba utilizar el auto de la jefatura desde el fatal accidente.

Solo acercarse a un vehículo le causaba conmoción, por ello viajaba en metro o en esa hermosa Harley negra asignada a su persona.

Emma y Graham subieron a su caballo de acero con rumbo a la tienda del centro. Al llegar a la escena, era un hombre el cual estaba apaleando a su esposa por celos. Emma saco su arma y le apunto al hombre diciendo.

Suelte a esa mujer en estos momentos, está usted bajo arresto, si intenta huir o hacer algo que arruine la integridad de ella o de mi persona, lamentara haber nacido.

El hombre dejo ir a la mujer y se propuso correr cuando Graham lo tumbo al suelo de una patada en los pies. Emma saco sus esposas y mientras el tipo estaba boca abajo amarro sus manos con fuerza y le dijo. Todo lo que diga será usado en su contra en una corte. Tiene derecho a un abogado. Sino tiene el estado le proporcionara uno.

¿bajo qué cargos Rubia? Grito el hombre furiosamente.

A lo que Emma respondió

Bajo el cargo de maltrato físico y verbal en contra de una mujer que para colmo no sé qué le vio, porque, es su esposa. ¿Le parece poco?

El hombre gritaba ¡me las pagaras mujer! a su esposa, mientras Graham lo entregaba a los oficiales que se hicieron presentes a la escena.

La mujer muy agradecida se acercó a Emma diciéndole que si no hubiera llegado seguro la mataba. Emma le dijo que debía poner los cargos en la jefatura para que este fuera a prisión y que si se quedaba callada ella no podría asegurarle que este no volvería a hacerle daño.

Ambos montaron nuevamente su Harley y se retiraron a la jefatura muy satisfechos.

El día pasó rápido y Emma en punto de las 5 marco salida y se dirigió a la estación del metro. Mientras esperaba a que apareciera el tren que la llevaría a casa. Saco nuevamente su Ipod dejándose llevar por la bella canción "Beside me"

I look in the mirror and see your reflection  
beside me and with that  
i know that you`re by my side.  
you`re the first person  
that makes me feel like this  
the first person that i truly love

Regina había estado tan ocupada en la corte defendiendo a su clienta de violación por culpa de su padrastro. La cual al final de la jornada llegaron a la conclusión que se pospondría unos días más, después de casi 6 horas de dialogo entre ambos abogados, porque aún faltaban un par de pruebas y una testigo clave. Salió de la corte rumbo a su oficina; al llegar a su despacho, no se había percatado de la hora cuando miro su reloj faltaban cinco minutos para las 5 de la tarde. Tomo sus cosas, se colocó el abrigo y camino a la estación, estaba realmente agotada. No dejaba de pensar en la hora y en que debía estar a tiempo para darle la cena a Henry, era una de las cosas que disfrutaba más de su día, ya que en el desayuno no le quedaba tiempo y su trabajo no le daba tiempo libre para ir y volver de casa a medio día. Siempre había algo que hacer en la corte lo cual agradecía, ya que gracias a su demanda podía darle comodidades a su hermoso hijo y a su madre.

Llego a la estación y se detuvo viendo la hora totalmente ajena a todo.

you`re a reflection in my heart,  
a star in my eyes,  
a wish in my thougts,  
you are the one that i love,  
and i`m sure that i will always do.

Perdida en sus pensamientos estaba Emma, cuando sus ojos divisaron la hermosa silueta de la morena parada frente a ella con cara de angustia viendo la hora en su reloj, sintió sus latidos a mil revoluciones y no terminaba de comprender, porque si no conocía a esa chica le causaba tanta conmoción en sus latidos y su estómago.

De pronto el tren se detuvo, Emma se quitó sus audífonos, guardo su Ipod y la muchedumbre se dispuso a abordar cubriendo la entrada como un torbellino. Volvió a perder de vista a la morena; cuando finalmente entró, el vagón estaba casi lleno y ella tomo asiento en el primer lugar que vio libre.

Cuando el tren se detuvo Regina logro colarse entre la muchedumbre buscando un lugar al final del vagón, pero este iba totalmente ocupado, regresó unos asientos atrás, para ver si aún quedaba algún asiento y al no encontrar nada se quedó parada pensando en que ese día había decidido usar sus tacones de aguja negros preferidos y que la hora de camino a casa sería una total tortura.

Dispuesta a seguir con su música estaba Emma cuando se percató que no muy lejos de ella estaba la morena de pie sujetando un agarradero colgante del vagón, no había encontrado asiento libre y Emma hiso lo primero que se le paso por la mente. Rápidamente llamó la atención de la morena haciéndole un gesto de viejas amigas. Solicitando que se acercara.

Mientras se quejaba de sus tacones Regina pudo notar que un rostro conocido le hacía señas al otro lado del vagón, era la hermosa rubia de la mañana. La estaba llamando con su mano para que fuera a donde ella a lo cual ella acudió con prontitud sin conocer a la rubia.

 **Hola, veo que no has encontrado asiento, siéntate en mi lugar. El camino será difícil si te quedas parada con esos hermosos tacones.**

Regalándole una sonrisa Regina tomo el asiento que la rubia le ofreció diciéndole

 **Gracias por la amabilidad. Es tan extraño que sin conocerme me sedas tu asiento.**

Extendiendo su mano a la rubia diciéndole:

 _ **Regina Mills. Es un placer. ¿Y tú eres?**_

Emma….Emma Swan…espera un momento. Dijiste Mills? ¿De Mills Abogados?

 _ **Si… ¿porque el asombro?**_

Disculpa, es solo que te imaginaba diferente.

 _ **¿Imaginaba? ¿Qué has oído de mí?**_

Pues lo que dicen los abogados que llegan quejándose a la jefatura

Que eres implacable, que no pierdes un caso y que te llaman…no sé si decirlo. Pero me alegra conocerte. No sabes cómo me emociono cuando algún imbécil pierde en tu contra. Yo siempre les digo que para que se meten a defender a lacras de la sociedad.

Regina no pudo evitar el asombro en las palabras de Emma, escucharse así misma diciendo esas mismas palabras años atras y no pudo evitar preguntar.

 _ **¿Qué haces o mejor dicho a qué te dedicas? …¿cómo me dicen los abogaduchos esos? Aaaaahhh? contesta.**_

Bueno señorita Mills, yo soy…detective y pues ellos te dicen…Reina Malvada.

Regina dibujo una sonrisa depredadora; se impresiono mucho cuando Emma dijo que era detective. Pensó para sí, que podría llegar a tener una gran aliada.

Emma sintió que los bellos de su espalda se erizaron al ver la sonrisa de Regina por su sobre nombre y a la vez sintió mucha emoción por tener frente a ella a quien refundía en prisión a los maleantes que ella y Graham atrapaban.

Las miradas iban y venían entre ambas durante todo el viaje. Emma quedaba atrapada en los ojos color chocolate de Regina y la morena no podía evitar perderse en el color verde azulado de los ojos aguamarina de Emma.

Emma sentía una luz radiante en la mirada de Regina. Sentía sus latidos a mil por hora. Y sintió tristeza al ver que era hora de bajar. Cuando se percató de que Regina no bajaba le dijo

¿Bajas en la siguiente?

 _ **Sí, yo me quedo en la próxima.**_

¿Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora acá en el metro?

 _ **Por supuesto.**_

Si no te encuentro. ¿Podrías ir a buscarme a la estación de policía?

 _ **Lo prometo.**_

¿Lo prometes?

 _ **Lo prometo.**_

Perfecto. Sino yo prometo buscarte en tu despacho. Cuídate mucho Regina

 _ **Tú también Emma.**_

Emma bajó en la estación cerca del edificio donde vive e inmediatamente marco al celular de su amiga Rubí y le dijo que llegara a su departamento porque tenía que hablar con ella de algo que no podía esperar hasta mañana.

Regina sintió como si su corazón quedaba vacío al ver bajarse a Emma, sintió como si algo de ella misma se iba con la rubia. Pensando fuertemente ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando? Jamás había tenido esas preferencias por las mujeres y de pronto se dio cuenta que los latidos de su corazón y los suspiros de su alma le pertenecían a ella, a Emma a esos ojos color aguamarina que la envolvían con la luz de su mirada transportándola a un lugar donde solo existían ellas dos y nada más.

Llego la hora de bajar y Regina se apresuró a llegar a su casa, cuando entro a su apartamento. Encontró a su madre cocinando y a su pequeño Henry corriendo a sus brazos muy feliz.

Regina ya está la cena.

 _ **Dame una ración grande madre para comer con Henry.**_

Siéntalo en su silla Regina ahorita te sirvo

Regina se encontraba en su burbuja de amor con su hijo disfrutando tanto de ese hermoso momento que esperaba durante todo el día. Luego de la cena le preparo el biberón correspondiente y acostó a Henry en su Camita junto a la suya y comenzó a contarle cuentos infantiles mientras el bebía su leche caliente. Cuando Henry se quedó dormido, Regina comenzó a recordar a Emma. Para luego quedarse profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Rubí llego al apartamento de Emma tocó el timbre y ésta la recibió con dos vasos cuadrados y una botella de Wisky.

¿Qué ha pasado Emma, cuéntame?

 _ **Pasa. Que a tu amiga la ha flechado una mujer y no sabe qué hacer.**_

 _ **Eso pasa.**_

¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Cómo paso? ¿cuándo? …dime!

 _ **Hoy en la estación del metro. La he conocido hoy. Se llama Regina y es abogada.**_

Pero tú jamás me dijiste que te gustaran las mujeres.

 _ **Sabes Rubi. Hablando de eso. Recuerdas a la profesora Zelena**_

Sí. Recuerdo que te molestaba diciéndote que le confesaras tu amor.

 _ **Yo no la ame. Pero ella a mí sí. Me lo confeso el día de mi graduación y me beso. Y yo no tuve el valor de nada con ella.**_

¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Por qué me ocultaste eso Emma?

 _ **Porque no quería tus burlas.**_

Pero yo solo te molesto. Tú sabes que soy tu mejor amiga. Tú hermana. Yo te apoyare siempre en lo que sea y para lo que sea.

 _ **Si Rubí, ahora lo sé. Por eso te lo cuento. Por eso te digo que estoy jodida. Porque si la llego a conocer y ella no siente lo mismo. Me muero. Te juro que me muero amiga.**_

Rubí y Emma charlaron, bebieron y rieron toda la noche hasta quedarse dormidas en el enorme sofá de la estancia. Mientras Emma soñaba con Regina y sus ojos color chocolate.


	4. UN DIA PARA RECORDAR

_**CAPITULO IV**_

 _ **UN DIA PARA RECORDAR**_

 **POV EMMA:**

A la mañana siguiente Emma despertó súbitamente al percatarse de que su alarma llevaba ratos sonando. Sus parpados le pesaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas:

Maldito wisky! (dijo entre dientes)

Comenzó a ubicar el lugar de la casa donde había terminado por pasar la noche anterior , para su sorpresa recordó que se había quedado dormida sobre su alfombra en el piso al lado del sofá sobre el cual reposaba su inseparable amiga Ruby. Emma la despertó con un manotazo diciéndole

Hey loba! Despierta que ya amaneció.

Ruby despertó toda turbada por la cruda, pero sin más palabras que un "buenos días Rubia" salió del apartamento de esta caminando como zombie. En el momento que su amiga cruzo la puerta, Emma comenzó a dar vueltas como torbellino apresurándose, para no llegar tarde a la estación.

Cuando Emma llego al andén el tren de las 7:00 am estaba poniéndose en marcha sin lograr con éxito subir a su amado vagón. La pálida rubia no pudo evitar sentir un nudo de tristeza en su estómago- ya sea de tristeza o por la cruda-, pero recordó la promesa hecha a Regina el día anterior de que si no alcanzaba el tren, ella o la misma Regina irían a buscarse a sus respectivos trabajos. Resignada no tuvo más remedio que esperar el siguiente tren no sin antes regurgitar y dejar su alma en el primer basurero que encontró.

 **POV REGINA:**

La mañana llego pronto y Regina subía con ansias el tren 108 de las 6:30 am, buscó un lugar cerca de la ventana con vista al andén, porque sabía que en media hora vería aparecer en el vagón a la rubia que le arrancaba sonrisas. Cuando el tren se detuvo en el dicho andén, Regina giro para todos lados de la ventana buscando entre las personas esos ojos esmeralda , al percatarse de que Emma no subió sintió un tremendo pesar, pero recordó la promesa de Emma de buscarse en sus respectivos trabajos.

Cuando el tren avanzaba pudo ver que la rubia aparecía en el andén con cara de angustia y vio cómo su mirada se volvió triste al no poder subir. Lo que dio una idea a Regina de sorprender a la detective y hacerle borrar ese mal momento.

Emma llego a la jefatura con la cabeza agachada, su típica chaqueta roja, sus vaqueros pegados sus inseparables botas marrones y cubriendo sus ojos claros con unos lentes Rayban tipo aviador negros, paso tomando un poco de agua en un vaso del oasis y se sentó en la silla de su respectivo escritorio, sacó de su gaveta derecha dos píldoras efervescentes para la enorme cruda que le atravesaba las entrañas y las dejo ir en el agua perdiéndose en las burbujas. Graham al verla no pudo evitar preguntar.

 **¿Larga noche supongo?**

A lo que Emma respondió:

 **Si por larga te refieres al hecho de haberme terminado una botella de Wisky, en efecto, fue la más larga de todas. (Lo dijo con tono sarcástico)**

La mañana parecía avanzar lentamente en la jefatura, haciendo lo de siempre, revisando uno que otro caso abierto con su compañero Graham, cada uno con expediente en su escritorio.

El reloj daba las 11:45 cuando de pronto una llamada en la extensión de su escritorio la sorprendió.

 _ **Detective Swan. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?**_

Cuando la voz al otro lado de la línea sonó Emma se ruborizo.

 _Buenos días Miss Swan, extrañe grandemente no verla en el vagón del tren esta mañana, tanto que me tome el atrevimiento de investigarla un poco para poder localizarla._

 _ **Wow. Miss Mills, no me diga que de abogada, paso a detective.**_

No me tiente a quitarle su puesto de trabajo Miss Swan

 **Emma...dígame Emma.**

De acuerdo…Emma no podré llegar a la jefatura, pero me preguntaba, ¿si quisiera venir y almorzar conmigo?

 **Dígame a donde nos vemos.**

Hay un restaurante Italiano en la esquina de donde trabajo, anote la dirección Y al llegar le da su apellido al mesero. Habrá una reservación a su nombre.

Con papel y bolígrafo en mano, Emma anotó la dirección otorgada por Regina.

Graham quien se había percatado de la reacción de Emma ante la llamada no pudo evitar levantarse lentamente de su escritorio ubicado como a tres metros frente al de Emma y aproximarse de a poco, atacado más por su curiosidad que por su instinto de detective, sobre todo al percatarse que efectivamente no era una llamada de emergencia, sino personal. ¿Quién llamaría personalmente a Emma? Si no le conocía más amistad que Ruby. ¿Quién sería la persona al otro lado de la línea? Tantas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta.

Cuando ambas colgaron la llamada, Emma no pudo evitar poner cara de boba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, que no podía ni disimular la alegría que aquella llamada le provocaba. ¿Acaso no era muy pronto para fantasear con su aun "desconocida" y enigmática nueva "amiga"? si se le puede llamar de esa manera.

Dejo de divagar en su mente y al levantar la mirada pudo notar como Graham husmeaba en sus anotaciones, a lo que ella respondió de manera sutil.

No fue una llamada de emergencia Graham puedes estar tranquilo. Él se hundió de hombros y regreso como si nada a su escritorio.

Emma se levantó tomando su chaqueta de cuero roja y le indico a Graham que regresaría a las dos de la tarde:

 _ **Graham, si surge algún imprevisto. Localízame a mi móvil.**_

 _Entendido Jefa! (lo dijo cuadrándose y haciendo un saludo militar de respeto)_

Emma no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y darle un puñetazo en el hombro para que se le quitara lo gracioso. Este solo pudo soltar un (ouch!)

 _ **No eres más tonto porque no eres más alto.**_

Y salió sin decir más a su compañero.

Al salir de la jefatura, Emma detuvo un taxi indicándole la dirección.

Cuando Regina colgó la llamada, no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente y luego se preguntó que tenía Emma Swan que la hacía actuar de esa manera.

Siempre había sido la chica tímida, la nerd, la aplicada, incluso sus amistades las contaba con una sola mano, aparte de Belle y Gold no había nadie más a manera de amistad en su vida mucho menos algo parecido a un romance. Después de lo de

Robbin se cerró herméticamente a los hombres, pero jamás se le habría cruzado por la mente pensar sentimentalmente en una mujer. Entonces, ¿porque ahora? y ¿porque Emma? Muchas preguntas sin respuesta. Por el momento.

Emma llego a las 12:30 del mediodía al restaurante indicado por Regina.

"Il Cortile" era un restaurante Italiano muy conocido en la gran manzana. Emma se quedó boquiabierta al ver la elegancia del lugar. Se acercó a recepción indicando que tenía reservación.

 _ **Buenas tardes. Tengo una reservación a nombre de Emma Swan**_

 _Buenas tardes Miss Swan. Sígame por favor._

Fueron las palabras del mesero, el cual la aproximó al área de las terrazas indicándole la mesa; Emma diviso a Regina, estaba elegantemente arreglada con un vestido negro pegado de tirantes mostrando sus hombros desnudos, el cual le llegaba a las rodillas, la morena se encontraba con sus piernas cruzadas balanceando suavemente sus tacones de aguja color negro y unas hermosas medias de seda color de su piel y sobre el respaldo de su silla reposaba una elegante gabardina negra. Se veía un poco nerviosa checando la hora en su reloj, cuando la morena advirtió la presencia de la rubia, su pequeña crisis de ansiedad se evaporó. Emma la saludo haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y una sonrisa ladeada, esta respondió con una amplia sonrisa mostrando sus hermosos dientes perlados.

Emma tomo asiento frente a Regina diciendo:

 _ **¿Espero no haberla hecho esperar demasiado?**_

 _La paciencia nunca ha sido mi fuerte Miss Swan_

 _ **Emma….dígame Emma.**_

 _Emma… ¿qué le parece el restaurante?(lo hiso girando a su alrededor y haciendo una señal con la mano algo elegante)_

 _ **Que debió conocerme en otra vida seguramente, pues la comida italiana es mi favorita o ¿es que acaso ha utilizado sus influencias y su nuevo don como detective?**_

 _La comida Italiana también es mi favorita (lo dijo con una sonrisa un poco tímida)_

 _ **Más puntos a su favor.**_

Ambas sintieron sus mejillas arder ante las propias palabras de la rubia tan espontáneas como ese momento.

Emma no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí misma. ¿Que fue todo eso? y Regina pensó. ¿Acaso ganar puntos significa algo en concreto?

Regina le extendió las cartas dejadas a su llegada por el mesero a Emma diciéndole:

 _ **¿Que se le apetece ordenar Miss Swan?**_

Emma dio una ojeada a las cartas, ella entendía el italiano a la perfección pero le dijo a Regina.

 _ **¡Sorpréndame!**_

Regina le lanzo una sonrisa malvada a Emma que esta nunca había visto y sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, pues sintió como los nervios se apoderaban de ella.

Era de admitir que la morena era muy hermosa y que ese hecho naturalmente era lo que la atrapaba.

Regina levanto la mano llamando al mesero, este sin hacerla esperar se aproximó rápidamente, a lo que la morena agrego.

 _ **Sírvanos dos platos de pasta a la italiana, dos copas de vino chanti y de entrada…**_

 _¡Canapés de queso!..._ _ **(dijeron ambas al unísono, lo que hiso que sus miradas se cruzaran al mismo tiempo durante seis largos segundos que parecieron una eternidad)**_

En ese momento Regina y Emma sintieron una especie de conexión cuerpo, mente y alma que hiso que todo lo demás dejara de importar, su pasado su presente y su futuro y solo existieran ellas y nada más.

Regina rompió el momento diciendo:

 _ **Comienzo a creer lo de la otra vida Miss Swan.**_

Emma le regalo una sonrisa tierna un poco crispada, mientras el mesero desapareció como por arte de magia escabulléndose por la orden de su comensal.

El mesero regreso pronto con los deliciosos canapés de queso y sirvió una copa de vino Chanti a cada una. Al retirarse comenzaron la merienda iniciando una pequeña charla entre ambas con un pequeño brindis:

 _ **¡A su salud Regina!**_

 _¡A su salud Emma!_

Chocaron suavemente las copas y ambas dieron un sorbo al delicado y suave vino saboreándolo con su paladar cerrando ambas los ojos y diciendo nuevamente al unísono y de manera extasiada – ¡ **perfecto!-**

Rieron a carcajadas y siguieron con la conversación:

 _ **Estos canapés están deliciosos (dijo la hambrienta rubia)**_

 _Y esto que aún no prueba los que yo misma hago (dijo Regina)_

 _ **Si estos saben a cielo, los suyos deben saber a Gloria….eeeuhh lo digo por como lo ha pronunciado claro, no es que realmente sepa como saben o que quiera que usted me invite, aunque realmente me encantaría ¿en serio? ¿Yo dije eso?! ….pfff…perdone Regina tiendo a hablar de más.**_

Regina no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada involuntaria.

Emma se puso color escarlata por delatarse tan pronto, a lo que Regina agrego:

 _ **Cuando guste la invito a mi casa para que deguste mis canapés, Emma.**_

Emma puso ojos como platos, pero luego le regalo una sonrisa ladeada a Regina al percatarse de la verdad en sus palabras a lo que agrego:

 _ **Sera un enorme placer aceptar cuando usted me invite a degustar sus artes culinarias.**_

El mesero volvió con los platos de pasta a la italiana y Regina le ordeno servir dos copas más de vino.

 _ **Acaso pretende emborracharme Regina (dijo Emma levantando ambas cejas de una manera divertida)**_

 _Si quisiera emborracharla querida Emma, no sería precisamente en un restaurante, sino en un lugar más privado. (lo dijo arqueando su ceja de manera sutil)_

Emma no pudo evitar poner cara de petrificada ante la insinuación de Regina de la palabra "privado".

 _Es usted muy fácil de asustar Emma_

 _ **Y a usted se le nota que disfruta torturando mi mente.**_

Comenzaron a disfrutar del plato de pasta y siguieron con la conversación.

 _Y dígame Miss….digo Emma, ¿qué le inspiro a estudiar para detective?_

 _ **Bueno Regina, supongo que el instituto tuvo algo de repercusiones en mí.  
digamos que siempre estuve en contra del bullying. Los chicos rudos eran mi debilidad y no me mal interprete. Gozaba dándoles a esos costales de papas. No era violenta. No para nada. Simplemente no podía solo cerrar los ojos ante esa situación.**_

 _Como toda una salvadora, supongo._

 _ **Algo de eso tenía. Efectivamente. Y usted Regina ¿porque eligió derecho?**_

 _Fue gracias a mi padre. Su nombre era Henry Mills. Murió hace dos años en un accidente de auto. Él siempre quiso que yo me hiciera cargo de los negocios de la familia. Era inversionista y por lo tanto siempre debe haber alguien al frente para asegurar que sus inversiones estén en buenas manos._

 _ **Qué curioso que ambas tengamos una tragedia con los accidentes de autos. Algún día cuando yo esté lista le contare mi historia, pero hoy no, prefiero disfrutar de su historia. Sé que es algo pronto para indagar tanto sobre su vida pero, ¿está casada?**_

 _No Emma no estoy casada y espero estar ahí para usted cuando decida compartir su historia conmigo. Sé que una tragedia marca la vida. Pero espero ser esa persona en la que usted pueda contar. Yo igual que usted tengo un par de tragedias en mi vida que no puedo contar sin llorar y también espero estar lista algún día para contársela._

 _ **Y yo espero ser su apoyo querida Regina…otra pregunta ¿Tiene hijos?**_

 _(…) Euuuhh… sip Emma tengo un hijo. Su nombre es Henry y tiene dos años. Es la luz de mis ojos. Mi madre lo cuida mientras yo trabajo._

Emma sintió nostalgia al recordar a su pequeño Bael de dos años y que ahora

Tendría cuatro de no haber sido por ese accidente.

 _ **No está casada, pero tiene un hijo, ¿qué paso con él?...cuénteme**_

 _Prefiero no tocar ese tema, por ahora. Es parte de las tragedias que le comenté._

 _ **De seguro es un hijo de puta.**_

 _¿perdón? Porque lo dice_

 _ **Por el tono en el que se asquea al haberle pedido hablar sobre él. Descuide Regina. No volveré a insistir con eso.**_

 _La necesito de mi lado Emma. Una nunca sabe cuándo podría necesitar de alguien como usted y con tanta experiencia en su campo. Veo de todo un poco todos los días. La cite el día de hoy porque me gustaría que me apoyara en varios casos. Piénselo como horas extras, no le pido que renuncie solo que me colabore cuando la necesite para investigaciones privadas en su tiempo libre. ¿Le parece…acepta mi propuesta?_

 _Emma quedo un poco pensativa, realmente nunca se imaginó que Regina le hubiese citado para proponerle trabajo, aunque debió sospecharlo por la manera en que le brillaron los ojos en el tren cuando ella dijo ser detective, y como no podría utilizar sus servicios si ella era la mejor abogada conocida._

 _ **Déjeme pensarlo Regina. Le respondo en un par de días. De acuerdo. Además yo también la quiero de mi lado. Una tampoco sabe cuándo necesitare de una abogada que me defienda de tantos maleantes que he refundido de seguro más de alguno querrá vengarse de mi algún día.**_

La velada llego a su fin y era hora de que ambas regresaran a sus respectivos trabajos.

 _¿Vino usted en taxi Emma?_

 _ **Efectivamente Regina**_

 _¿Me permitiría ir a dejarla a la estación y de paso conozco para no perderme si decido ir a visitarla la próxima vez que quedemos?_

 _ **Por supuesto será un placer que usted me acompañe como todo un caballero andando cuidando de la damisela en peligro.**_

 _Claro que la damisela en peligro soy yo y usted parece mas el caballero andando de quien debo cuidarme._

Ambas rieron a carcajadas, de pronto una camioneta mercedes benz color negra hiso parada frente a ambas chicas. Regina le indico a Emma que ese vehículo era de ella y que su chofer lo manejaba por ella solo cuando debía ir a la corte por cuestión de presentación. Ambas chicas subieron sin decir nada más.

En menos de 15 minutos Emma llego a la estación acompañada de Regina. La rubia salió de la parte trasera del vehículo cerrando la puerta y luego le dio golpecitos a la ventana para que Regina la bajara para decirle unas palabras antes de retirarse.

 _ **Gracias por la velada.**_

 _Fue un placer Emma y espero piense muy bien en mi propuesta._

 _ **No dude de que lo hare**_

Emma extendió una tarjeta a Regina diciéndole:

 _ **Olvide pedir tu número de móvil, así que por cualquier cosa te dejo el mío. Si me necesitas marca y yo estaré en donde tú me necesites.**_

Mientras que todo esto ocurría Graham observaba a la rubia con cara de pocos amigos, intrigado por saber quién se conducía dentro del mercedes negro. El cual desapareció pronto cruzando la esquina, dejando a una Emma con cara de boba frente a la cara confundida de su compañero. La cual al percatarse, puso su máscara de compañerismo diciendo:

 _ **-¡hey!**_

 _-¡hey! (dijo Graham seriamente)_

 _ **\- ¿Alguna novedad en mi ausencia?**_

 _\- ¿aparte del mercedes negro? Ninguna_

Emma pudo notar el sarcasmo en las palabras de su compañero, pero no les dio importancia. Así que se dirigió a su oficina a seguir con su rutina laboral como cualquier otro día.

Las tres horas de trabajo restantes, transcurrieron con normalidad y pronto llegó la hora de salida.

A las 5 en punto Emma camino a la estación del tren sin imaginar que alguien estaba ahí esperando por ella.


	5. MOMENTOS INESPERADOS

_**Antes de continuar mil disculpas por el retraso en actualizar mi historia.**_

 _ **Aclaro que los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a las chicas del grupo de whatsapp "Swanqueen" por seguir mi historia**_

 _ **A mi querida amiga Kath la cual me ha dado ideas geniales y asombrosos reviews y a mis queridas Gen, Danii, Ares y a las madres de Kath por inspirarme a realizar el primero de muchos fanfic, gracias a sus hermosas historias Fanclere y Laura Brooks.**_

 _ **CAPITULO V**_

 _ **MOMENTOS INESPERADOS**_

 _ **-A las 5 en punto Emma camino a la estación del tren sin imaginar que alguien estaba ahí esperando por ella-.**_

Emma llego a la estación, en el reloj daban las 5:15 de la tarde, iba tan absorta pensando en Regina, recordando ese fabuloso almuerzo juntas. ¿Había sido una cita? ¿Que había sido todo eso de la propuesta de trabajo y el detalle de ir a dejarla frente a la jefatura? ¿Acaso habría alguna posibilidad que ambas se gustasen?

Tantas preguntas que por el momento no tenían respuestas. Así de absorta iba a punto de colocarse nuevamente los audífonos, cuando unas manos suaves y delicadas cubrieron su rostro y una voz conocida levemente ronca hiso que su cuerpo hiciera corto circuito al sentir su cálido aliento cerca de su oído diciendo:

Debería tener cuidado Miss Swan, alguien podría tomarla de sorpresa.

Lentamente Regina fue dejando al descubierto los ojos de la rubia cuyos orbes esmeralda se posaron en los suyos rápidamente regalándole una sonrisa un poco crispada respondiendo:

 _ **Creo que ese alguien es a quien llame con el pensamiento querida Regina.**_

Muy astuta Miss Swan.

 _ **Honestamente, estaba pensando en usted. Recordaba que olvide pedirle su móvil, pues la próxima cita va por mi cuenta.**_

Dijo usted….cita?

 _ **Euuhh ….sip!...las amigas también tienen citas.**_

En ese instante la morena sintió nuevamente esa sensación extraña en su estómago que nunca antes había sentido por una persona y que solo Emma le había hecho sentir.

¿Tiene donde anotar Miss Swan?

 _ **Emma digame … Emma y por supuesto que tengo donde anotar.**_

Emma le extendió su móvil a Regina para que ella misma colocara su numero, ya guardado el nuevo contacto Regina devolvió el móvil, un segundo después Emma le dijo a Regina

 _ **Sonria a la cámara**_

Emma le saco una hermosa fotografía a Regina diciéndole:

 _ **Así sabré que es usted quien llama.**_

Regina hiso lo mismo que Emma y por unos segundos ambas vieron su móvil con la misma sonrisa boba sin percatarse la una de la otra.

El tren llego a la estación y ambas subieron al vagón sentándose una al lado de la otra comenzando a charlar amenamente sobre como había sido su tarde.

Regina comento un poco sobre su caso en la corte y Emma hablo sobre ciertos casos abiertos que debía resolver. Llego la hora de la despedida y Emma se acercó al oído de la morena para susurrarle muy suavemente:

 _ **Avísame cuando estés en casa.**_

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente ante los impulsos de la hermosa rubia. Profundizó su mirada marrón con los ojos esmeralda que ansiaban una respuesta, a lo que Regina añadió:

-Lo prometo.

Emma sonrió ampliamente y con un giño se despidió de Regina antes de bajar del vagón.

Emma hiso lo mismo que el día anterior llamando al móvil de su inseparable amiga Ruby

 _ **Que hay Rubia?**_

En mi apartamento…¡ahora!.

 _ **¡Wow! así por las buenas cualquiera.**_

¡Loba!… debo contarte algo y no puede esperar

 _ **En cinco minutos estoy ahí.**_

Emma llego a su apartamento y Ruby se encontraba parada frente a su puerta, había llegado más rápido que Emma, pues se encontraba en su apartamento en el piso de arriba. Ruby debía ayudar a su abuela como mesera cada noche en su negocio pero siempre hacia tiempo antes de irse para su querida amiga rubia.

 _ **Que tal tu día, amiga. Que tal la resaca.**_

Ni me lo recuerdes que deje mi alma en un basurero.

 _ **No debió irte tan mal después por esa cara que traes. De qué quieres Charlar Emss?**_

No de que…sino de quien.

Emma abrió la puerta de su apartamento y con un pequeño jalón hiso entrar a Ruby, luego cerró la puerta y la llevo a jalones al sofá donde un día antes ambas bebieron hasta perder la conciencia.

 _ **Que sucede Emms me preocupas**_

No es nada malo amiga, es sobre Regina.

 _ **Aaaaahhh debi de imaginarlo**_

Es que ella me invito a un restaurante amiga y charlamos mucho y pues…

 _ **Que? Que?... Amiga que? No te hagas la emocionante suéltalo todo.**_

Luego me hiso una propuesta de trabajar con ella en casos, hombro con hombro.

 _ **Y que mas? Porque hay mas? Cierto?**_

Y luego a la salida me estaba esperando en la estación. Ruby, no sé qué hacer ella me tiene loca, en pocos días no sé quién soy ni porque me pasa esto con ella. Yo nunca creí llegar hasta este punto.

 _ **Es porque es mujer y tú también?**_

Sí y no.

 _ **Entonces?**_

Es porque tengo miedo de volver a amar y de perderlo todo nuevamente.

 _ **Emms no pienses en eso, mejor, entes de adelantarte debes descubrir que siente ella.**_

Y como hago eso Rubs. Tengo tantos temores. Y si no le gusto como ella a mi? Y si no siente nada? Y si solo son negocios?

Rubi sujeto por los hombros a la rubia e hiso que esta la mirara colocando un dedo sobre el mentón de esta. Emma derramaba lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejias y sus ojos rojos. Ruby odiaba ver triste a su amiga. Era su hermana y haría lo que fuera por ella.

 _ **Emma, Emma tranquila, respira, primero concéntrate, no creo que no le gustes, demasiados cabos juntos hay entre esa mujer y tú, para que no le gustes tú a ella. Demasiados detalles que a mí me dicen que si le gustas y más.**_

¿Y como puedo asegurarme de eso.?

 _ **Invitala a salir**_

Le prometi una cita

 _ **Que hiciste qué?**_

Le prometi una cita

 _ **Y ella que dijo?**_

Esta de acuerdo

 _ **Vaya amiga! Ahora todo depende de ti**_

Y que puedo hacer, nunca he estado en esta situación.

 _ **Sigues conduciendo aquella moto que te hace ver sexy**_

Sí, porque?

 _ **Tengo una idea Emms. Debes ir por ella y llevarla a su casa como detalle. Si mis cálculos no me fallan, ella te lo agradecerá como una dama.**_

A que te refieres Ruby?

 _ **Aplícalo y veras. Debo irme Emms se me hace tarde.**_

Nos vemos mañana o si no, te marco a tu móvil de acuerdo.

Ruby se acercó a Emma dejando un beso en su frente, le enjugo sus lágrimas y salió del apartamento. Dejando a esta con tantos pensamientos y sensaciones. ¿Tendría su amiga razón? Pensaba. Caminaba de aquí y haya en su pequeño apartamento. Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la merienda. Así se le hicieron cortas las horas. Cenando frente a su televisión un rico plato de frutas con miel que ella misma había cortado.

La semana paso pronto y cada día Emma y Regina quedaban de encontrarse en la estación por la mañana y al caer la tarde a las salidas de sus trabajos, para de esta manera poder charlar esas dos horas de trayecto. Charlaban de sus trabajos, de sus familias. Regina hablaba a Emma del pequeño Henry y de su madre, Emma veía como se le iluminaba su rostro a Regina cuando mencionaba el pequeño. La rubia ansiaba el momento de poder, sin saber a ciencia cierta porque, cargar a ese pequeño en sus brazos. Ambas se reunían con un mensaje de texto:

Buenos días Miss….Emma…voy en camino

 _ **Tan puntual como siempre**_

¿acaso lo dudaba? XD

 _ **No para nada "señoritasoyperfectaparatodo"**_

Exacto! ;) :3 :P

 _ **Súper modesta como siempre.**_

Ambas miraban de forma boba sus móviles cada vez que la otra contestaba. Los emoticones eran de mucha ayuda. Siempre hacían que una se imaginara las caras de la otra cuando no estaban frente a frente.

Llegaban a la estación y al encontrarse se saludaban con una gran sonrisa y un beso en la mejía. Y luego juntas abordaban el tren.

Por la tarde la misma rutina:

 _ **Te espero en la estación. No tardes.**_

Lo dice quien siempre llega después y corriendo como fugitiva.

 _ **Eso es porque debo mantenerme en forma :P**_

Si, Claro.

Se saludaban nuevamente, y subían al vagón sentándose siempre juntas.

Emma llevaba días pensando en la propuesta de Regina y en los consejos de su amiga Ruby.

Graham siempre observaba los cambios en su compañera que llevaba días sonriendo de manera diferente y recibiendo mensajes en su móvil, no podía evitar que los celos se apoderaran de él. Aunque la rubia no le hubiera dado la oportunidad de acercársele, el moreno no había podido evitar enamorarse de ella en el tiempo que compartía con ella desde que los nombraron compañeros de equipo.

Emma de pronto sintió un impulso que no había sentido antes, tomo su móvil y marco a Regina:

La Reina malvada al habla.

 _ **Hola su majestad, quiero saber si estará disponible su agenda para el día sábado por la mañana?**_

Por usted, hare un espacio en mi tan ocupada agenda.

 _ **Wow. Será un honor que su alteza Real le done un día a esta plebeya**_.

En esos momentos una sonora carcajada se le escapó a Regina que Emma no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente sintiendo como sus mejías comenzaban a arder, nunca había escuchado tal sonido de parte de Regina y debía admitir que le había gustado mucho. En el despacho de Regina su carcajada había llegado a los oídos de su secretaria Belle la cual no pudo evitar sonreír, llevaba días viendo el cambio radical en Regina. Su amiga y jefa.

 _ **Por cierto, ¿Ha viajado en motocicleta alguna vez?**_

No, pero no me importaría hacerlo algún día.

 _ **Entonces, alístese, porque llego por usted en 10 minutos.**_

Emma colgó la llamada, dejando a una Regina con los ojos y boca abiertos como platos. De pronto la morena corrió al baño y comenzó a verse en el espejo arreglándose aquí y haya como quinceañera. Regina dio gracias a Dios de haber llegado ese día con traje de pantalón y chaqueta color negro aunque su blusa era color gris plata. Se quedó unos minutos frente a este, preguntándose qué le estaba pasando con la señorita Swan. Llevaban días encontrándose, charlando día y noche por mensajes de texto. Pero, que era todo eso ¿amistad?, ninguna había hablado de preferencias sexuales ni nada. Ni ella, ni Emma hablaban de sus vidas pasadas. ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo estar segura? .Ella debía asegurarse de ello antes de que algo pasara. ¿Cómo hacerlo? pensaba. De pronto se le ilumino su rostro, su mente había formulado una idea, alocada…tal vez, impulsiva…definitivamente, Pero se debía a ella misma intentarlo. Jamás imagino que la rubia condujera una motocicleta, menos que tuviera el impulso de ir por ella al despacho. Seguía divagando en sus interrogaciones mentales cuando comenzó a vibrar su móvil. Un mensaje de Emma decía que se encontraba afuera esperándola.

Regina tomo su bolso y su abrigo, se dirigió a Belle a quien le dijo que se verían mañana a primera hora. Ella se retiró y Belle le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

Cuando Regina salió de la oficina lo primero que vio fue a la hermosa rubia con unos lentes negros de aviador portando esa chaqueta de cuero roja que tanto le gustaba como entonaba con la personalidad de la rubia parada justo a un lado de una Harley negra. Emma le regalo una sonrisa diciéndole:

 _ **Su hermoso corcel la espera madmuaselle**_

Inclinándose y tendiendo su mano caballerescamente.

Regina estaba nerviosa, no solo por la motocicleta si no por lo que pensaba hacer al llegar a su apartamento. Emma subió e hiso señas a Regina que se colocara atrás de ella no sin antes brindarle un casco negro tipo de soldado con una llama dibujada diciendo:

 _ **Es para su seguridad Reina mía y para no ser multada**_

Solo espero llegar sana y salva Miss Swan

 _ **Emma…Dígame Emma y si tiene miedo, no dude en sujetarse a mí con fuerza**_

Emma, le suplico que tenga cuidado con esta delicada flor

Emma se colocó el casco al igual que Regina, Luego se giró para regalarle una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo sonar el motor de su Harley, arrancando con rumbo al apartamento de la morena. Regina le indicaba por donde cruzar para llegar hasta llegar, las calles eran conocidas para Emma. Regina sentía como la suave y helada brisa se estrellaba sobre su rostro y el calor de la espalda de Emma calentaba su pecho, haciéndola sentir plenamente segura. Se dejó llevar por el momento y abrazo un poco más fuerte a Emma, quien suspiro por ese abrazo de koala proporcionado por Regina.

En menos de una hora se encontraban en la entrada del edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento de la morena. Emma se percató de pronto que su apartamento estaba en línea recta cruzando central park. ¿Sera el destino? Decía Emma en su interior.

 _ **Bueno Reina mía, hemos llegado a su destino.**_

Emma…¿quieres pasar…a …mi apartamento?.

Emma se giró buscando los ojos de la morena quien la veía con una sonrisa nerviosa y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 _ **Euuh….mmm …que?**_

¿Que si gustas pasar?

 _ **Me encantaría, pero no quisiera importunar.**_

Mi madre no se encuentra. Si por ella te refieres a importunar. Ella se llevó a Henry a donde unos amigos de la familia. Vendrán hasta mañana. ¿Entonces. Subes conmigo?

 _ **Entonces por mí, está perfecto.(lo dijo con una sonrisa amplia)**_

Bien. Entonces dirígete al estacionamiento del edificio.

Emma arranco nuevamente la Harley y se dirigió al parqueo privado de Regina con vigilancia, Emma dejo la Harley cerca del Mercedes Negro de Regina donde se encontraba Archie su chofer, sentado cerca de este esperando órdenes.

Archie.

 _ **Buenas noches Madame**_

Esta noche no habrá salida, puedes retirarte a donde Gold por si madre te necesita.

 _ **A sus órdenes Madame**_

Archie se retiró, no sin antes sonreírle a Emma quien se despidió de él diciéndole:

 _ **Buenas noches, Archie**_

Buenas noches Miss Emma

Ambas se dirigieron al ascensor del estacionamiento. Entraron juntas y Regina apretó el botón del piso 11. Mientras el ascensor subía ambas se miraban nerviosamente, Regina no podía evitar bajar su mirada y morderse el labio inferior, ella estaba nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Emma sentía tanto revoloteo en su estómago que cuando la mirada de Regina se cruzaba con la de ella no podía evitar desviar su mirada un poco con sonrisa crispada recordando mentalmente lo que su amiga Ruby le había dicho. Que Regina le agradecería como toda una dama. ¿A qué se refería Ruby?

Cuando por fin el ascensor se abrió, delante de ellas apareció la entrada al pent-house el único apartamento del piso. Marcado con el número 108.

 _ **Qué curioso que el número de nuestro tren sea el mismo de tu apartamento.**_

Casualidad Miss Swan…casualidad

 _ **¿Casualidad? Acaso no cree en el destino.(lo dice con un tono travieso guiñándole un ojo)**_

Puede ser …Miss swan

 _ **¿Sera que algún día dejara de decirme Miss Swan?, No me mal entienda, se escucha agradable viniendo de usted. Pero somos amigas. Deberíamos tutearnos.**_

Disculpe mi formalidad Emma, realmente nunca he tenido una amiga aparte de Belle que también es mi asistente y me cuesta un poco relacionarme con las personas.

 _ **No se preocupe Regina. Creo que ambas aprenderemos juntas a cómo tratarnos, sobre todo si trabajaremos juntas a partir de ahora.**_

Regina estaba sacando llave de la cerradura cuando las palabras de Emma la estremecieron. ¿Acaso había aceptado su propuesta hecha días atrás? Cambiaba eso en lo que ella tenía planeado hacer esa noche. No, al contrario de eso dependería si seguir o detener todo esto.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su apartamento diciendo:

 _ **Bienvenida a mi hogar, dulce hogar.**_

Emma paso cerca de Regina, lo suficiente cerca para sentir e inhalar su aroma, ya que esta aún se encontraba en la puerta.

Cuando logro reaccionar se percató de lo enorme que era el apartamento de Regina. Comenzó a observar las paredes, las fotos y los recuerdos que colgaba en ella. No difería mucho de su apartamento. Regina cerró la puerta y le dijo a Emma:

 _ **Siéntete como en tu casa, mientras, yo preparare la cena.**_

A lo que Emma respondió con un suave, gracias. La rubia estaba un poco perdida en sus pensamientos viendo las fotos de un bebe que al parecer era Henry.

Regina se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a prepararle sus famosos canapés de queso y un poco de fruta picada con miel.

Cuando estuvo la cena lista sirvió dos platos y la fruta en el centro de mesa en la isla de la cocina. Se dirigió a la sala para ver a Emma y la encontró sonriendo con una lagrima en su mejía viendo una foto de Henry en la cual, el aparecía dormido con apenas días de nacido sobre los hombros de la morena, la cual sonreía feliz.

Recuerdo ese día.

 _ **Esta foto es hermosa. Bueno tú te ves hermosa. Y Henry es adorable.**_

Fue el día en que me entregaron a Henry, estuvo en incubadora unos días y no pude verlo al instante cuando nació. Ese día vinimos a casa juntos por primera vez.

 _ **Te vez muy Feliz y radiante.**_

Gracias Emma. ¿Pasamos a la cocina?

 _ **Si claro. Disculpa.**_

Regina no pudo evitar sentir que había algo del pasado de Emma que la atormentaba. Quería saber todo acerca de la rubia. La manera en que Emma veía las fotos de Henry era la mirada de una madre. ¿Tendría hijos la rubia? Y ¿porque no los había mencionado? Tantas interrogantes que se le formaban en la mente.

Ambas tomaron asiento en la isleta de la cocina. Emma abrió los ojos ampliamente con la boca abierta cuando vio lo que Regina había servido en ambos platos.

 _ **Canapés de queso? !Wow¡**_

Los hice yo misma Emma, Te dije que los míos son mejores y que un día te lo probaría.

 _ **Siento que alguien ya me habla de…tu.(dijo Emma levantando ambas cejas graciosamente)**_

Quiero comenzar con pie derecho nuestra relación de amistad.(Regina no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente pasando un cabello por la oreja)

 _ **Si eso está muy bien por mí.**_

Emma dio un bocado al canapé. Y sintió como su paladar jamás había degustado algo tan exquisito.

 _ **Esto esta delicioso Regina. Miss felicidades al chef.**_

Gracias Emma.

Regina sirvió dos copas de vino y Ambas cenaron y disfrutaron de la compañía de la otra. Cuando terminaron el postre de frutas. Emma ayudo a lavar los trastos y a colocarlos en su lugar. Regina lleno otra copa de vino y salió a la terraza seguida por Emma. Regina se acercó a uno de los muros con vista al parque y deposito su copa sobre él. Respiro profundamente y se giró a Emma quien estaba parada detrás de ella con las manos en sus bolsillos tambaleándose nerviosamente.

 _ **Emma, sé que es pronto para saber muchas cosas la una de la otra, pero si quiero que esto funcione. Hay algo que debo saber antes.**_

Regina se acercó a Emma y puso sus manos en cada lado del cuello de la chaqueta de la rubia quien la miro con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Su corazón latía tan fuertemente que sintió que de un momento a otro saldría de su pecho. Regina estaba nerviosa pero se dijo a sí misma. Ahora o nunca. Se inclinó y con los ojos cerrados beso tiernamente los labios de la Rubia quien no hiso ningún movimiento. Al no sentir que Emma le correspondía. Se separó de ella pidiendo disculpas.

 _ **Perdón Emma. No quiero que tengas un mal concepto de mi es solo que no sé qué me pasa contigo. Jamás y te lo repito jamás! había besado a una mujer. Pero tú…tú me haces sentir cosas que jamás había sentido con nadie y créeme que lo he venido meditando y no sé porque….**_

Cuando Emma reacciono y vio como Regina se alejaba de ella, escucho cada palabra que la morena decía una y otra vez como disculpa. Entonces lo supo. Tomo de la mano a la morena y la giro rápidamente hacia ella impidiendo que esta dejara de excusarse. Clavo sus ojos esmeraldas en sus ojos marrón, coloco una mano en su cintura y la otra en el cuello de la morena y lentamente se acercó a sus labios uniéndose ambas en un beso, lento suave y apasionado. Al principio tierno y luego se fue intensificando. La lengua de Regina pidió acceso a la boca de la rubia quien rápidamente se lo concedió comenzando una danza sigilosa. El beso fue largo y prolongado. Se separaban solo para tomar aire y seguían besándose. Luego de media hora de ese beso tan esperado por ambas, fue la morena quien rompió el momento diciendo:

 _ **Que vamos a hacer ahora, Emma**_

Emma con los ojos cerrados pego su frente con la de Regina respondiéndole suavemente:

 _ **Amarnos.**_

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo, fue algo intenso. Espero poder actualizar pronto. Gracias por todos esos hermosos reviews. ;)**


	6. UN DÍA EN FAMILIA

_**Antes de continuar mil disculpas por el retraso en actualizar mi historia.**_

 _ **Aclaro que los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a las chicas del grupo de whatsapp "Swanqueen" por seguir mi historia**_

 _ **A mi querida amiga Kath la cual me ha dado ideas geniales y asombrosos reviews y a mis queridas Gen, Danii, Ares.**_

 _ **Les quiero recomendar a unas de mis escritoras favoritas: Little Phoenix con Cabalgata de Media noche; erpmeis con Postdata y Cigarillos de papel; Medusalith Boltagon con Rivalidades y Sin Rumbo.**_

 _ **Saludos a todas y disruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **CAPITULO VI**_

 _ **UN DIA EN FAMILIA**_

 __ _ **Que vamos a hacer ahora, Emma**_

 _ **Emma con los ojos cerrados pego su frente con la de Regina respondiéndole suavemente:**_

 _ **Amarnos.**_ __

Luego de besarse apasionada y largamente Regina soltó de a poco los brazos de la rubia...la miro fijamente a sus ojos esmeralda y dijo:  
- _ **Dijiste...Amarnos?**_

La rubia rascaba nerviosamente la parte de atrás de su cuello diciendo:  
-Euuuhhh ...si .. Es q lo vi en una película y no quise arruinar nuestro momento romántico.

- **Payasa! - Dijo la morena dándole un golpecito en el hombro a la rubia-.**  
Ambas rieron a carcajadas. Y Emma le dijo a Regina:

 _ **-Sé que es muy pronto para hablar de amor porque aun te debo una cita, pero quiero que sepas que siento algo muy fuerte por ti.**_

-Yo lo se Emma, también siento cosas muy fuertes por ti...pero veremos qué pasa. ¿De acuerdo?

 **»Mientras ambas estaban en su burbuja de amor, ninguna escucho la puerta del apartamento abrirse, ni los tintineos de unos tacones. Ni mucho menos observaron a la figura que hizo presencia en el umbral de la terraza y cuando se disponían a besarse nuevamente un carraspeo las hizo girar al mismo tiempo sus miradas«**

 ****Era Cora la Madre de Regina quien dijo:

-Se puede saber… ¿qué significa esto Regina?  
 _ **-Ma...Madre...yo...**_

Cora dirigió su mirada medio asesina a la rubia diciendo:  
\- Imagino que usted es Miss Swan?

- _ **Si señora Mills. Efectivamente ese es mi apellido pero puede decirme Emma.**_

Emma se acercó a Cora extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo. Cora Observo a la rubia de pies a cabeza y haciendo un ademan con sus manos les dijo a ambas:

\- Terminen con lo que estaban. Las espero en la sala. Debemos hablar las tres.  
 _ **\- Madre...Antes dime… Donde esta Henry?**_  
\- Duerme en su cuarto…la visita a Mr. Gold lo dejo agotado. Ya sabes cómo es Belle de consentidora con él.

Cora giro majestuosamente y les dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la sala, Emma miro a Regina y con risa nerviosa le dijo:  
 _ **\- Me siento como pillada en una travesura y al parecer le caí muy bien a tu madre. ¿Crees que estamos en problemas?**_

A lo que la morena respondió:  
 _ **\- Cuando mi madre dice tenemos que hablar siempre...siempre significan problemas.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ambas rieron nerviosamente.**_

 _ ****_Regina le pidió a Emma la acompañara al cuarto de Henry.

La morena entro rápidamente a ver a su hijo mientras Emma se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta observándola, Regina se aproximó a la cuna y le dio un beso a su hijo en la frente retirando sus cabellos marrones. Emma observo la escena llena de nostalgia.  
Recordaba a su hijo fallecido y los momentos en los que ella realizo el mismo afecto con el mientras dormía y no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima la cual retiro rápidamente cuando sintió que Regina se le aproximaba.

La morena noto que Emma retiraba una lagrima, pero no quiso indagar por el momento y se limitó a decirle a la rubia:  
- _ **No hagamos esperar a mi madre o entonces, si!...tendremos problemas.**_

Ambas se dirigieron a la sala donde Cora las esperaba a ambas con una copa de sidra de manzana servida para cada una, tomaron asiento frente a ella con un espacio considerado entre ambas. Emma tomo la copa de sidra dándole un gran sorbo. Regina la imitó. Y comenzó el interrogatorio.

-Entonces... Debo suponer que están juntas?  
 _ **\- Madre... Apenas estábamos... charlando acerca de eso.**_  
-Pues no las vi muy habladoras hace unos momentos.

Fue el turno de Emma de hablar y mirando fijamente a Cora le dijo:

 _ **-Señora Mills. Mis intenciones con su hija son las mejores. Se lo prometo.**_

\- Es lo menos que espero de usted Miss Swan. Regina ha pasado por mucho dolor para sufrir por algo…digamos… pasajero.  
 _ **\- Madre Emma aún no sabe, ciertas cosas y preferiría no hablar de ellas. Por ahora.**_

Emma vio a Regina con ternura, puso su mano sobre la de la morena apretándola un poco para que sintiera que estaba con ella diciéndole a Cora.  
 _ **-Creo que ambas hemos pasado por mucho. Ambas tenemos nuestros propios fantasmas, pero creo q juntas podremos enfrentarnos a ellos. Y Créame que prometo no ser algo…pasajero…**_

 _ **La rubia dijo esto último con tono retador. Regina se sorprendió mucho, pues poca gente es capaz de enfrentar a su madre de esa manera. Sin miedo.**_  
-Espero que se arme de paciencia Miss Swan, y el día que sepa todo, no huya de todo esto.  
 _ **-Madre!...**_ –dijo la morena con la voz un poco quebrada y la rubia con curiosidad pregunto.  
 _ **-Porque huiría?**_

Y Cora solo pudo decirle.  
\- Lo sabrá a su tiempo, me retiro, pasen buenas noches y Emma...hay un cuarto de invitados que puede perfectamente utilizar, es demasiado tarde para que ande por las calles con su Harley por muy experta que sea en ella. Y guiñándole un ojo a Emma y con sonrisa depredadora se retiró a su habitación dejando a una Emma y Regina Con los ojos y boca abiertas como platos.  
 _ **\- Como supo que yo venía en mi Harley?**_  
\- Archie debió informarle. Siempre sabe cómo intimidarlo. Vamos te acompaño al cuarto de invitados.  
 _ **-Debo irme a casa Regina, me gustaría quedarme pero,...**_  
La rubia no logro terminar pues los dedos de la morena se posaron en sus labios para silenciarla diciendo:  
 _ **\- Si mi madre dice que te quedas...te quedas! ...no se discute.**_

Emma le dio una sonrisa tímida y siguió a la morena al cuarto de invitados.

-Entra sin pena. Siéntete como en casa. En los gabinetes encontraras un pijama. Hay pantuflas extra al lado de la cama y un albornoz por si deseas tomar una ducha.

 **-¿Hay ducha privada en el cuarto de invitados?**

-Si bueno... a menos que quieras ir a la mía.

Regina se acercó lentamente a Emma colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La rubia levanto una ceja y con la sonrisa ladeada le dijo:  
 _ **\- Me está proponiendo algo indecente Miss Mills?**_ __

La morena puso su mejor cara de indignación y con una mano en su pecho le dijo:  
 _ **-¿Qué clase de mujer cree que soy Miss Swan?**_

\- Una que me gusta mucho.  
Emma beso suavemente los labios de Regina y luego le dijo al oído:  
 _ **\- Buenas noches Regina.**_

La morena salió del cuarto de invitados con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, mordiendo su labio inferior por el beso que acababa de darle la rubia.  
Mientras tanto en el cuarto de invitados. Emma no podía dejar de pensar en lo acontecido esa noche. ¿Que pasara mañana? Era una de las tanta preguntas que ella se hacía.  
Se quitó sus ropas lentamente y camino desnuda al cuarto de baño, que para su sorpresa tenía una tina, la cual no quiso desaprovechar. Busco alguna esencia espumosa para sumergirse un rato y sonrió al encontrar una que ella usaba siempre. Su baño relajante entre esencias de vainilla le provoco sueño. Luego de más de una hora, la rubia salió del cuarto de baño únicamente con el albornoz y al salir se encontró con la morena, vestida con pijama de seda color azul plateado y una bata negra encima sentada a orilla de la cama, esperandola.

 _ **-Re...Regina...que... ¿qué haces aquí?...creí que dormías.**_

\- No podía dormir y creí que querrías un último beso. O quizá dormir conmigo. Sé que no deberíamos pero me gustaría solamente compartir la cama contigo.

 _ **-Por mí. No hay problema. Quédate**_

-¿Estas segura? No quisiera incomodar.

 _ **\- Regina sé que lo nuestro apenas comienza y no espero el siguiente paso tan pronto y pues yo te respetare hasta donde tú lo permitas.**_

Regina haciendo pucheros y ojitos de gato de shrek le dijo a Emma con vos infantil

 _ **\- ¿Te padece un pad de beshiitos y charla?**_ _ **Di que shiiiiiii…**_

La rubia no pudo evitar mostrar su sonrisa más amplia por lo que acababa de hacer la morena, no se la imagino de esa manera tan familiar y le dijo cariñosamente con voz angelical.

 _ **\- Claro que puedes quedarte conmigo princesa. Solo déjame que me ponga el pijama en el cuarto de baño y regreso**_.

Regina como niña pequeña se lanzó a la cama diciendo wiiiiiiiiiiiii y prendió la Tv plasma de 52" que estaba en la pared de la habitación justo frente a la cama.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa escena, la primera noche seria inolvidable para ambas.

Cuando Emma regreso con su pijama puesta, Regina estaba viendo una serie al parecer de zombies y pego un brinco metiéndose debajo de la sabana.

-¿Que estás viendo? Pregunto la rubia

 _ **-Una serie de zombies, creo que se llama los muertos caminantes.**_

-¿Enserio? Y que tal esta – dijo la rubia tumbándose rápidamente al lado de la morena.

 _ **-Malisimaaa….no me gusta….me da miedo. – dijo la morena metida bajo las sabanas.**_

\- Bueno entonces cambiemos de canal.

Dijo la rubia haciendo zapping en la tv. Hasta que dejaron una comedia romántica. Para calmar los nervios de la hermosa morena.

Mientras veían "Como si fuera la primera vez", con Drew Barrimore y Adam Sandler  
Emma observaba a Regina con el rabillo del ojo, cada vez que una escena romántica aparecía. Amaba su rostro y sus expresiones y esa amplia sonrisa que la derretía, aun con esa enigmática cicatriz que a sus ojos la hacía ver más sexy; Se preguntó si por la morena, ella haría lo mismo que el personaje de la película, enamorarla cada día, darlo todo siempre por ella y cuando Regina poso su ojos marrones sobre los ojos aguamarina de la rubia. Lo supo. Supo que estaba perdida de amor por Regina y que la morena era más! Mucho más que "algo pasajero" según Cora. Supo que haría lo que fuera por ella. Incluso a costa de su propia vida.

Cuando las señales del sueño aparecieron haciendo bostezar a ambas. Decidieron que era hora de dormir, pasaban de las dos de la madrugada cuando la película llegaba a su culminación, con un final feliz muy feliz, uno deseado por ambas.  
Emma se aproximó a Regina lentamente, se quedaron viendo a los ojos para luego estudiarse mutuamente el rostro y fundirse en un apasionado beso; el cual la rubia detuvo por temor a ir mas allá la primera noche, la cual sería la primera experiencia para ambas; luego cada una apago la lámpara de su lado de la cama y se arroparon. Después de unos minutos de silencio sepulcral ambas se giraron dándose la espalda diciendo al unísono "buenas noches".

Para Regina fue sumamente difícil quedarse dormida al instante, la respiración de la otra en la misma cama disparaba las alarmas de la excitación, sin embargo sabía que no debían, no podían, no así. Emma fue la primera en ceder ante el sueño y Regina se durmió al escuchar la profundidad del sueño en la respiración de Emma que dormía plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertar fue Cora quien con pijama negra y bata encima, camino a la cocina a preparar el café de la mañana. Emma por su parte, fue abriendo de a poco sus ojos claros, para darse cuenta que un peso yacía sobre la mitad de su cuerpo y la rodeaba con un brazo y una pierna enlazaba la suya, giro un poco su rostro y lo que vio, la mato de ternura. El rostro de Regina estaba cubierto por una maraña de cabellos negros sobre su rostro y un mechón de ese cabello se había posado sobre sus labios. Emma los retiro suavemente con su mano libre y Regina comenzó a hacer pucheros de no querer ser molestada apretando los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y los labios. Dejando embobada a la bella rubia que se derretía por la escena, cuando Regina abrió un ojo primero y vio el par de ojos esmeralda observándola dijo con su voz ronca de plena mañana " Buenos días".

-Buenos días Hermosa, ¿sabes? Creo que se me hace tarde para ir a la jefatura.  
La morena puso ojos tristes y se giró dándole la espalda.  
Emma le giro lentamente, puso su dedo en la barbilla de la morena, levantándola lentamente para poder verla a los ojos y le pregunto:

\- ¿Sucede algo?  
 _ **\- Es que yo…**_

-¿Si?

 _ **-Quiero que pases todo el día con nosotros, con Henry y conmigo.  
No tengo nada en la corte para este día y quisiera estar contigo un poco más.**_

\- Entiendo.

 _ **\- ¿Entiendes?**_

\- Si claro. Veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Hablare con mi jefe, me debe un par de años sin vacaciones que no he pedido ni tomado. Hablare en última instancia con Graham para que me cubra.

Regina puso una expresión de impacto, no podía creer que la rubia cediera ante una petición.

La rubia cogió su móvil y camino hacia el cuarto de baño lentamente quedándose parada frente al espejo y dejando la puerta abierta decidida a charlar con su jefe.

 _ **\- Detective Swan. ¿Qué necesita?**_

\- Jefe Midas. Quiero solicitarle el día libre. Tengo asuntos importantes que resolver.

 _ **\- Swan, se perfectamente que lleva dos años sin solicitar día libre ni pedir vacaciones. Es más!... le informo que estará de vacaciones quince días a partir de hoy. Disfrútelas y descanse. Le llamaremos si la llegáramos a necesitar en la jefatura, Me encargare personalmente de informarle a Graham.**_

\- Gracias Jefe Midas. Nos veremos cuando vuelva.

De esa manera, Emma termino la llamada. Y Regina esperaba en la orilla de la cama impaciente.  
Emma camino hacia la morena con cara de desilusión a lo que Regina entendió no había sido buena llamada.

 _ **\- ¿Cómo fue todo?**_

\- No sé cómo decírtelo

 _ **\- Emma si debes irte, no quiero atrasarte.**_

Regina giro su rostro ensombrecido por la tristeza, pero Emma se acercó lentamente a Regina y viéndola a los ojos le dijo:

 _ **\- No sé cómo decirte... Que…**_

 _ ****_¡Estoy de vacaciones! Lo dijo gritando y tirándose encima de la morena para hacerle cosquillas. Regina no pudo evitar emitir carcajadas que llegaron hasta la cocina donde estaba su madre.

Un minuto después del ataque de cosquillas y las carcajadas.  
Alguien tocaba a la puerta silenciando el cuarto y dejándolas sorprendidas con ojos como platos a ambas.  
Era Cora Diciendo.

 _ **\- En Cinco minutos las espero en la cocina. Es hora del desayuno.**_

 _ ****_Ambas se levantaron y comenzaron a arreglarse los cabellos despeinados por el ajetreo y salieron del cuarto a paso veloz.  
Regina tomo la mano de Emma y la invito a seguirla, la morena caminaba al cuarto de su hijo. Cuando Regina entro en el cuarto de Henry, encendió la luz y Emma se sorprendió cuando vio un par de ojitos marrones alegres por ver a su madre. Henry estaba despierto parado en su cuna esperando por Regina.

 _ **\- Mamiiiii mamiiiii**_

Henry hacia señas con ambos brazos a su madre para que lo cargara. Regina lo cogió en sus brazos y con mirada enternecida le dijo a Henry.

 _ **\- Buenos días mí adorado príncipe.**_

Dándole muchos besos por toda la carita y luego le dijo:

 _ **-Henry ella es Emma, Emma él es Henry mi hijo, la luz de mis ojos.**_

El pequeño observo a la rubia tímidamente. Luego escondió el rostro en el cuello de su madre temeroso. Emma se acercó sigilosamente y le dijo con susurro:

 _ **\- Hey! Chico. Tranquilo. Jamás te haría daño.**_

Henry se separó lentamente y observo más de cerca a la rubia, para luego sonreírle y decirle con absoluta naturalidad señalando a su madre con un dedito y luego a Emma:

 _ **\- Mama…. y mmmaa**_

Emma puso sus ojos vidriosos al escuchar como el pequeño decía su nombre. Haciéndolo sonar como si le dijera mamá a ella también. Sintió como su corazón se encogía ante esas palabritas de bebe.  
Luego Regina le tendió a Henry en sus brazos a Emma para que lo cargara a lo que el pequeño accedió con los brazos abiertos y cuando la rubia lo cargó el pequeño moreno la rodeo con sus bracitos amorosos diciendo mmmaa.  
La rubia no cabía de tanta emoción junta, al fin se sentía plena y feliz nuevamente, pero las interrogantes y los temores se hicieron presente en su pecho: ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría para q su felicidad se viera truncada una vez más?  
Regina vio el cambio en el rostro de la rubia y con un rose suave y delicado por las mejías, la hiso regresar a ella.  
 _ **\- Todo bien?**_  
\- Si claro, hay que apresurarnos o tu madre nos colgara de la terraza.  
 _ **\- Aun no la conoces tan bien como yo y ya sabes de lo que es capaz.**_  
\- No sé de lo que es capaz, pero me lo imagino

Ambas volvieron a reír a carcajadas. Se dirigieron a la cocina junto con Henry que aun iba en brazos de Emma. Llegaron los tres diciendo, ¡buenos días! Emma depositó a Henry en su silla para comer y luego saludó a Cora con un beso en la mejía a lo que Cora dijo:  
 _ **\- Espero que haya tenido una buena noche Miss Swan. Aunque conociendo a mi hija, no lo dudo.**_

 _ ****_\- ¡Madre!

Dijo la morena sonrojándose al instante y Emma respondió.  
 _ **\- Es la mejor anfitriona que he conocido. La verdad no me puedo quejar.**_

 _ ****_Lo dijo haciéndole un guiño a Regina y la morena le regalo una enorme sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente a donde quería llegar el comentario de su madre y ver como Emma la defendía y le regresaba la pelota era algo de lo que verdaderamente disfrutaba.  
 _ **\- ¿Quién quiere Hot cakes!?**_

 _ ****_Dijo la morena a lo que Henry y la rubia dijeron al unísono  
 _ **\- Yoooooo!**_

La rubia miro a Henry y el pequeño la vio a ella y comenzaron a sonreír complicemente y Regina no pudo evitar que ese cuadro la hiciera sentir completa.  
Cuando Regina preparaba los hot cakes y Cora tomaba café y comía tostadas con mermelada de fresa. Emma se sintió como en casa y de pronto una idea llego a su cabeza.  
 _ **\- Y si nos vamos de picnic?**_

Todos giraron su rostro a Emma y no pudo sentirse mas maravillada ante esa reacción grupal.  
 _ **\- y a donde sería el picnic?**_ Pregunto Cora.

A lo que Emma respondió  
 _ **\- En Central Park.**_

Ese amplio parque lleno de árboles, flores y laguna artificial. Era el lugar perfecto para irse de picnic en medio de una gran ciudad como New York. Cargado de tráfico y de gente que va y viene y no se detiene.

 _ **\- Me parece perfecto.**_  
Dijo la morena y aunque a Cora parecía disgustarle la sencillez de la idea, bastaba con ver la felicidad en el rostro de su hija y el entusiasmo de Henry cuando la rubia lo alzó en brazos diciéndole iremos al parque!.. Iremos al parque! Cantarinamente haciéndolo girar en sus brazos.  
Luego de servidos los hotcakes a la rubia y al pequeño Henry La morena dijo:

 _ **\- No sabía si preferías café o té, pero te hice un chocolate con un toque de crema batida canela.**_

\- ¡Wow! Regina me dejas sin palabras. ¿Cómo supiste que era mi favorito?

 _ **\- No lo sabía, pero es mi bebida caliente preferida en un día en familia.**_

La rubia le regalo su mejor sonrisa y es que...que la morena usara el término "familia" refiriéndose a ella le había henchido el corazón de puro orgullo. No se podía ser más feliz se decía a sí misma la rubia.

Dijo gracias por el chocolate y comenzaron a desayunar entre risas y miradas tiernas y jugueteos con el pequeño Henry que se sentía feliz dejándose mimar por ambas mujeres.  
Luego de un agradable desayuno decidieron que era hora de preparar las cosas para el picnic. Regina se dedicó a preparar la merienda y Emma se retiró a tomar una ducha y a arreglarse. Recordó que no tenía ropa donde la morena y le solicito a Regina le prestara una camiseta. A lo que la morena accedió dándole una camiseta tipo suéter color gris de mangas largas que a la rubia le iba muy bien. Cora por su parte decidió darle un baño al pequeño Henry.  
Luego de arreglar a Henry y dejarlo al cuidado de Emma, que ya estaba lista. Era el turno de Cora y Regina de arreglarse para la salida.  
Mientras eso pasaba Emma y Henry Jugaban al avión y a las cosquillas.  
Después de casi una hora la morena se presentó en la sala vistiendo vaqueros súper pegados color celeste y una camiseta blanca un poco holgada con unos lentes negros de aviador diciendo:  
 _ **\- ¿Nos vamos?**_

Con esa voz sensualmente ronca y Emma casi se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando la vio. Estaba hermosa y Emma no había tenido oportunidad de verla fuera de sus trajes chaqueta. Hasta ahora. Sintió como sus palpitaciones se elevaban y viéndose lejos de la amenaza de Cora se acerco a la morena colocando sus manos en la cintura de está diciendo:  
 _ **\- Hola**_

 _ ****_Y regina contesto:  
 _ **\- hola**_

Emma retiro sus lentes para mirar esos ojos marrones y puso una mano en su cuello y la otra en la cintura de Regina y la acerco lentamente humedeciendo sus propios labios con su lengua. Dando aviso a la tempestad que se avecinaba, a ese beso tan anhelado desde la noche anterior. Poso sus labios sobre los de la morena y comenzó un beso profundo y apasionado ante la mirada del Henry que a pesar de no entender lo que pasaba lo tomo como algo natural sin decir nada tomo un carrito y comenzó a jugar mientras su madre y Emma estaban en su mundo.  
Luego de cortar el beso apareció Cora diciendo:  
 _ **\- ¿Interrumpo?**_

A lo que la morena dijo:  
 _ **\- No madre, ya habíamos terminado la sesión de arrumacos.**_

Emma no pudo evitar soltar una risita picara colocándose la mano en la boca.

Cora un poco irritada dijo:  
 _ **\- Espero que esas sesiones las dejen en privado y no tenga que salir corriendo**_ _**abochornada del Central Park.**_

Luego de esas palabras, partieron los cuatro rumbo al día de picnic.

Regina había preparado una canasta con una manta, emparedados de jamón y queso, Jugo de frutas y unas manzanas rojas, para la merienda. La cual cargaba Emma, Regina llevaba a Henry en brazos y Cora una pelota tipo playera multicolores con la que jugaría Henry.  
Caminaron cruzando el central Park buscando algún árbol frondoso para sentarse bajo su sombra a orillas del lago. Lo encontraron y Emma junto con Regina colocaron la manta cuadriculada rojo con blanco donde Cora fue la primera en sentarse, a su lado se sentó Regina colocando la canasta en medio de la manta. Emma comenzó a correr seguida de Henry y luego se tiraba en el pasto y rodaba para que el pequeño la atrapara rompiendo en carcajadas. Regina no podía evitar soltar suspiros cada vez que veía a esa dupla que le robaba el corazón.  
Cora que veía atenta la escena se giró a Regina y le pregunto:  
 _ **\- ¿Cuando piensas decirle a Emma la razón por la que la quieres de tu lado?**_

 _ ****_\- A su tiempo madre.

 _ **\- No le rompas el corazón Regina. Es sincera, puedo sentirlo.**_

\- Mi corazón le pertenece a ella madre. No puedo romper algo que ya no es mío.

 _ **\- Entonces... ¿La amas?**_

\- Absolutamente.

\- ¿ _ **y crees que el amor de ella sea tan fuerte como para soportar toda esa historia?**_

\- no lo se madre, pero la necesito conmigo, necesito de Emma hoy más que nunca.

Emma jugaba con Henry y observaba charlar a madre e hija y al ver esa escena de ella con el pequeño y su hermosa morena con su madre no pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente en casa.

Llego la hora de la merienda y loscuatro reunidos en la manta dieron rienda suelta al apetito devorando los ricos emparedados preparados por la morena.  
Atardecia cuando Emma dijo:  
 _ **\- Es hora de retirarme. Anochece y no quiero abusar quedandome nuevamente estando tan cerca de mi apartamento.**_

Regina la miro inquicitivamente y dijo:  
 _ **\- Disculpa? De que hablas Emma.**_  
\- Es que... Olvide mencionar que mi apartamento esta cruzando el parque justo frente al tuyo.

 _ **\- tu apartamento es de los de la avenida Madison?**_

\- Efectivamente.

 _ **\- Listilla!**_

\- No preguntaste.

Emma le dio un beso en la Mejía a Regina y a Cora y luego beso a Henry en la cabeza para alejarse diciendo:

 _ **\- Espero verlos pronto Familia Mills.**_

Los tres observaban a Emma mientras se alejaba cruzando los jardines de flores hasta perderla de vista.  
Luego partieron rumbo a casa felices por el hermoso día obtenido. Y Regina aunque feliz no pudo evitar sentir un vació sin Emma.

Cuando Emma caminaba a su apartamento, su sexto sentido policiaco se activo. Cruzo un sendero y zigzageo por otro y se detuvo detrás de un arbol, cuando vio a un hombre que al parecer venia siguiendola a ella con una camara de video en sus manos. Salio detras del árbol saliendo de espaldas al hombre sorprendiendolo y dándole un sertero golpe en su espalda con ambos puños cerrados que lo tumbo en un segundo. Le sujeto ambas manos y coloco su rodilla en el cuello del hombre gritandole y preguntando:

 __ _ **\- ¿Quien te envío?**_

El hombre no respondió solo forcejeaba. Emma volvió a golpear al tipo y pregunto nuevamente.

 _ **\- Quien te envío? Carajo!**_

El hombre temeroso y a punto del llanto dijo.  
 _ **\- Ro .. Ro.. Robin De Locksley!**_

Emma dio un golpe mas al tipo dejándolo totalmente inconsciente. Tomo la videocamara y para su sorpresa habían muchas tomas de ella con Regina. De Regina saliendo del despacho. De Cora y Henry de días anteriores que le helaron la piel. Y las preguntas de: ¿Quien es ese Robin? Y ¿que significa todo esto? Vinieron a su mente. No tenia nada claro, pero era seguro que lo sabria y muy pronto.

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo, fue algo intenso. Espero poder actualizar pronto. Gracias por todos esos hermosos reviews. ;)


	7. LOS JUEGOS DEL DESTINO

_**Los Juegos del Destino es una historia de mi autoría**_

 _ **Los personajes son de OUAT y no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a las chicas del grupo de whatsapp "Swanqueen" por seguir mi historia**_

 _ **A mi querida amiga Kath la cual me ha dado ideas geniales y asombrosos reviews.**_

 _ **Para todas las SWANQUEEN del mundo esto es por y para ustedes.**_

 _ **Les quiero recomendar a unas de mis escritoras favoritas: The Little Phoenix con Cabalgata de Media noche y Ódiame, hiéreme, destrúyeme, ámame dos obras maestras super geniales; erpmeis con Postdata y Cigarillos de papel; Medusalith Boltagon con Rivalidades y Sin Rumbo.**_

 _ **Saludos a todas y disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **Las preguntas de: ¿Quién es ese Robín? Y ¿qué significa todo esto? Vinieron a su mente. No tenía nada claro, pero era seguro que lo sabría y muy pronto.**_

 _ **CAPITULO VII**_

 _ **Los Juegos del Destino**_

 _ **POV EMMA:**_

Necesitaba pensar, aclarar sus pensamientos, demasiada información mesclado con un coctel de emociones, su día perfecto en familia y ahora esto. No sabía que pensar, nada en su mente estaba claro, ¿Sería por esa razón que la morena había querido tenerla de su lado?, para usar sus dotes de detective e investigar quien vigilaba día y noche a ella y a su familia, ¿acaso sabría Regina que la vigilaban, que corría peligro?, tantas preguntas sin respuestas; Debía hablar con la morena, pero no hoy y no así.

De Locksley, por alguna razón que no recordaba a Emma se le hacía conocido ese apellido. Pero ver esas imágenes en esa cámara, no auguraban nada bueno. Amaba a Regina de eso no tenía dudas y si debía dar su vida para protegerla lo haría sin pensarlo pero, ¿cuáles serían las razones de ese Robín de Locksley para acosarla a esa magnitud?

Perdida en sus pensamientos estaba Emma al momento de llegar a su apartamento y cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta apareció Ruby que bajaba a toda velocidad desde el piso de arriba, la cual parecía haber estado esperando a que la rubia hiciera aparición. La pelirroja se acercó a ella dándole un pequeño empujón con ambos brazos diciéndole:

 _ **¿Porque carajo no me llamaste rubia? Estuve a punto de llamar a los hospitales y a la morgue.**_

No exageres Rubí, sabes perfectamente que estaba con Regina, además tu no me llamaste al móvil,

 _ **¿Qué no te llame? ¿Qué no te llame?!**_

 _ **Has el maldito favor de revisar tu móvil.**_

Si, si lo sé, me quede sin carga y acabo de darme cuenta

Decía la rubia mirando su móvil totalmente muerto.

Debió de agotárseme ayer luego de hablar con mi jefe. Le pedí el día y el me envió de vacaciones y como nos fuimos de picnic con la familia de Regina. Olvide llamarte amiga, perdón. ¿Me perdonas? ¿A mí? a ¿tu hermanita?

Dijo eso haciéndole pucheros a Ruby 

\- Claro ¡idiota! Sabes que te perdono todo, Wow! ¿De vacaciones? ¡Después de años! ¡Increíble, Por fin, Amiga!

 _ **-¡Entra! Debemos hablar. Creo que habrá problemas.**_

 _ ****_\- ¿Que pasa Ems? ¡No me asustes!

Emma tomo del brazo a Ruby haciéndola entrar al apartamento y luego rápidamente la llevo al sofá de la sala.

Mientras Ruby con sus manos en las rodillas y sus ojos como platos observaba a la rubia caminar de un lado a otro como perro enjaulado pasándose una y otra vez las manos sobre el cabello debido a que no sabía por dónde comenzar decía cosas como:

 _ **\- Sabes Ruby la amo, la amo Ruby, me enamore como idiota de ella.  
Ahora no se que hacer, digo porque paso eso y luego aquello entonces yo no se qué quiere de mí. ¿Le gusto? O ¿solo quiere usarme? ¿Sabe de ese hombre? ¿ no sabe nada? No sé qué pensar.**_

\- Emma… ¡Emma! ¡Para!

Dijo Ruby mientras se paraba frente a la rubia sujetándola de los hombros. Cuando la pelirroja la miro a los ojos Emma no pudo evitar estallar en llanto. 

\- Emma, cariño, respira, primero desde el principio. ¿Qué paso ayer?

La rubia no sabía cómo comenzar y cuando dejo de llorar, le dijo a su amiga:

 _ **-Ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida después de Neal y Bae. Pasar con Regina, su hijo e incluso su madre, hiso que por primera vez desde hace dos años volviera a sentirme completa.**_

\- Entonces, ¿dónde está el problema Ems? Ilumíname, porque no entiendo el llanto.

 _ **\- Ruby yo le dije a Regina que trabajaría con ella, porque ella fue firme en la propuesta y no deja de adular mi puesto y lo que se hacer. Entonces no sé si ella... Si ella... Me quiere a mí por lo que soy o por lo que hago.**_

 _ ****_\- No entiendo Emms.

 _ **\- Mira Ruby, hoy cuando venía para el apartamento un tipo me seguía y yo lo intercepte y lo ataque y le quite esto.**_

Dijo la rubia mostrándole una cámara de video a Ruby quien la tomo y comenzó a ver las imágenes.  
\- Emma... pero ese tipo era un acosador!

 _ **\- No solo eso Ruby, fue enviado por un tal Robin de Locksley para espiar la vida y la familia de Regina.**_

\- Puede ser, que sea algún cliente a quien le quedo mal ¿no crees?

- _ **Es probable, pero hay muchas tomas mías. ¿Porque habría de?**_

\- Emma será mejor que hables con Regina porque si ella y su familia están en peligro, tiene derecho a saberlo y si ya lo sabe debe darte explicaciones, pero esto debe de hablarse hoy amiga esto es grave y no puede esperar a Mañana.

- _ **No sé por dónde comenzar Ruby**_

 _ **POV REGINA:**_

Cuando Emma dejo a Regina en el parque, Cora se aproximó a su hija diciéndole:

 _ **Debes hablar con Emma y contarle de tus planes antes de que sea tarde.**_

 _ **Sabes que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Robín vuelva al ataque.**_

Lo se madre y créame que lo menos que quiero es que Emma sepa lo que me paso por una tercera persona. No me lo perdonaría. Necesito de Emma para llevar mis planes a cabo, pero si ella se niega después de saber la verdad, no pienso rogarle.

 _ **Odio que hayas sacado mi lado orgulloso, nada que ver con tu padre.**_

Vámonos a casa madre, es hora de la cena.

Luego de preparar la cena y poner a Henry en su cuna una llamada inesperada la hiso palidecer un poco, realizo algunas anotaciones en un papel, luego de colgar y de dar indicaciones a su madre de que no la esperara que llegaría tarde. Regina se colocó una chaqueta de cuero color negra y salió del apartamento con cara de pocos amigos

 _ *****FLASHBACK*****_

 _ **Madre este es el mejor día de mi vida.**_

Porque, dime. ¿Paso algo diferente hoy?

 _ **Conocí a una mujer extraordinaria y es la pieza que me faltaba para lograr hundir a Robín por fin.**_

Sé que llevas años planeando tu venganza querida hija.

 _ **Ooh si madre! La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio y llevo años queriendo hundir al mal nacido, muchos hombres han trabajado para mí investigando y trayéndome información, pero al final nada era lo suficientemente fuerte como para deshacerme de ese imbécil completamente, pero ahora es diferente madre. Al fín hare que pague por todo lo que me hiso.**_

¿Porque estas tan segura? ¿quién es ella?

 _ **Su nombre es Emma Swan y es la mejor detective de todo NewYork y además conoce del caso Locksley, ella y su equipo hundieron al maldito y por lo que he investigado hoy en el trabajo. Es la mejor en lo que hace y bueno al parecer no le soy indiferente.**_

¿Ella también es lesbiana?

 _ **No me refiero a eso madre. Me refiero a que sé que le agrado. Aunque no sabría decirte y no me lo tomes a mal, ni pienses cosas que no son, pero es una mujer muy hermosa, imponente y sabe hacerse notar. No sé, si es lesbiana o bisexual no lo sabré hasta que ella me lo diga ya que todo lo que sea información personal está clasificado por el gobierno.**_

Bueno hija contigo siempre supe que lo eras luego de la aventura que tuviste con Katherin y de no haber sido porque ella al final te dejo por Ashley habría sido una buena nuera.

 _ **Lo dices solo porque Kath es de buena familia.**_

Pues ¡Claro! Una Mills siempre merece lo mejor de lo mejor.

 _ **Nunca cambiaras madre.**_

Lo sé, pero así me amas, igual que tu padre que en paz descanse. Entonces Regina ¿Cómo harás para que la señorita Swan colabore?

 _ **Hare lo que sea necesario madre, con tal de vengarme de Robín soy capaz de hacer lo que sea y si debo llevármela a la cama para cumplir con mi objetivo. Lo hare.**_

Esa es mi hija. Solo ten en cuenta que hay riesgos si la enamoras.

 _ **Deberé pensar fríamente madre.**_

 _ *****FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****_

Ruby le pidió el número de Regina a la rubia quien se lo dio rápidamente preguntando qué haría con él. Mientras Ruby tecleaba su propio celular. Luego de dos tonos. Regina contesto:

\- _**¿Diga?**_

-Hola Regina soy Ruby la mejor amiga de Emma. Sé que no nos conocemos pero debes venir lo más pronto posible al apartamento de Emma. ¿Tienes donde anotar? O ¿sabes dónde es?

 _ **Sé dónde es, pero no se su número de apartamento.**_

Perfecto anota.

 _ **¿Qué sucede con Emma Ruby? ¿cuál es la urgencia?**_

Prefiero que ella sea quien te lo explique.

Luego de 15 minutos que parecieron eternos. Regina llego al apartamento de Emma.  
El timbre sonó y Emma moría de nervios así que corrió a la nevera por algo de alcohol y Ruby fue quien abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.  
Regina observo de pies a cabeza a la pelirroja de labios carmesí y ojos azules que abrió la puerta dejándola impresionada, que no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de celos ante la imponencia de la pelirroja con lindas curvas.  
 _ **\- Hola Regina. Soy Ruby Mucho gusto.**_

Dijo la pelirroja dándole un beso en la mejía.

\- igualmente.  
Dijo la morena entrando rápidamente en el apartamento.  
-¿Donde esta Emma!?

\- por acá

Dijo la Rubia que estaba sacando una cerveza fría de la nevera.

\- _**¿Que celebramos?**_  
Pregunto la morena.

\- ¿Deseas que te sirva algo Regina?  
Dijo la rubia

\- _**No, gracias, esto bien así.**_  
Ruby se le acerco a la morena y le dijo:  
\- Créeme lo necesitaras, yo que tu no la rechazara. Debo irme, pero volveré como a las tres de la madrugada. Espero que estés por acá.

-¿ _ **Porque habría de estar a esa hora?**_

\- porque esa conversación que tendrás con Emma será laaaaaaaarga. Suerte!  
La pelirroja se acercó a la rubia dándole un beso en la mejía y un abrazo cálido que erizó de celos a la morena.  
-Si me necesitas llámame y vendré enseguida amiga no lo dudes.  
Le susurro al oído la pelirroja a Emma.  
-La abuela me espera. Nos vemos más tarde chicas.  
Dijo Ruby antes de salir del apartamento de Emma.

Cuando esta se fue Regina se puso frente a Emma y le dijo:  
- _ **¿y bien? Acá estoy. ¿Qué sucede Emma?**_  
La rubia le indico que tomara asiento en el sofá y le dio la cámara de videos a Regina quien no entendió la razón de la urgencia.

 _ **\- ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?  
**_ Dijo la morena frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- Acá las preguntas las hago yo. Señora Mills. Así que, vea lo que hay en la cámara y después responderá a mis preguntas

Le dijo la rubia con un tono seco. 

A la morena le dolió la manera en que Emma le hablaba y supo que algo no andaba bien, encendió la cámara y comenzó a ver las grabaciones observando la toma hecha de ella, de su madre con Henry y tomas de Emma saliendo del restaurante con ella, esperándola en la oficina, viajando en metro, en la moto. Entrando a su edificio.  
- _ **¿Puedo saber de dónde sacaste esto?**_  
Dijo la morena

A lo que la rubia respondió:  
\- Responderé simplemente, porque yo también necesito respuestas y la verdad es que un hombre me siguió por el parque hoy después de dejarte. Lo sorprendí con eso en las manos después de dejarlo inconsciente. Cuando lo interrogue me dijo que un tal Robín de Locksley lo enviaba. Ahora bien. Tu dime, ¿Quién es ese Robín Regina?

La morena palideció de golpe al escuchar ese nombre, siempre supo que era cuestión de tiempo para que Robín hiciera su aparición y con esas imágenes todo estaba claro sabia de Henry y ahora sabia de Emma. No tenía salida debía decirle a la rubia todo desde el comienzo y debía hablar pronto antes de que todo se le fuera de las manos.  
Regina le dijo a Emma.  
- _ **Creo que hoy si quiero beber. ¿Tienes wisky?**_

Emma asintió y fue por el líquido color ámbar para la morena. Quien bebió su primer trago como si se le fuera a ir la vida. Emma le sirvió nuevamente y comenzó la confesión.

- _ **Emma, hace dos años, el padre de Robín el señor Harrison de Locksley solicito mis servicios de abogado. Sé que sabes de quien hablo, porque te investigue y supe que fuiste tú y tu equipo de trabajo de entonces fueron quienes lo pusieron tras los barrotes.**_

 _ ****_\- Claro, con razón me resultaba familiar ese apellido. La verdad es que él fue uno de mis primeros casos en investigación. El equipo que estaba bajo mi mando y yo atrapamos al desgraciado y ¿qué paso después?

\- Bueno me negué diciéndole que no trabajaba para lacras de la sociedad y al parecer el abogado que contrato no le sirvió para nada. Perdió el caso, perdió todo su imperio. La frustración en prisión hiso que él se quitara la vida en prisión. Robín, juró vengarse de mi por haberme negado a ayudar a su padre. Un día mientras salía de la oficina me intercepto con varios hombres, me secuestró y me...  
La morena hiso una pausa que la rubia entendió sin más palabras puso cara de pánico, cubrió con ambas manos su boca y luego de un abrazo necesitado ambas comenzaron a llorar. Luego la rubia se separó de Regina y comenzó a caminar en círculos por el apartamento empuñando sus manos clavándose las uñas hasta sangrar.  
-¡Maldito! ¡Mal nacido!

Decía la rubia gritando.

\- ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¡Lo mato! Si lo veo pronto y sé que así será. Lo matare lo juro.  
Repetía una y otra vez la rubia que caminaba de aquí para haya imaginado esa escena macabra y horrorizándose por todo lo que la morena tuvo que pasar.  
\- ¿cuántos hombres fueron? Regina dime!  
\- Seis con Robín  
Decía la morena sollozando. La rubia se. Arrodillo al lado de Regina la miro a los ojos y le pregunto:  
\- ¿Es solo por esa razón por la que quieres que trabajare a tu lado? ¿Para que yo lo investigue y lo hunda? Dime Regina y se honesta ¿Fue solo por eso que te me acercaste?  
La morena se levantó de golpe soltando las manos de Emma y camino a la salida del apartamento indignada. La rubia la siguió la tomo del brazo la giro rápidamente tomándola de la cintura aprisionándola frente a ella preguntándole:  
\- ¿Porque huyes? ¿Porque tengo la razón? ¿Porque solo pensabas usarme? ¿Es eso?  
La morena la miro a los ojos y no pudo evitar sollozar, dándole pequeños empujones en los hombros a la rubia para que la soltara.  
 _ **\- Eres una ¡idiota! Emma, una ¡idiota!**_  
Lloraba Regina forcejeando con Emma quien no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir así de fácil.

\- ¿Porque soy una idiota? ¿Por haberme enamorado de ti sin saber tus intenciones? ¿Porque adivine tus planes malévolos conmigo? ¿Porque Regina? dime por...

La morena callo a la rubia con un beso apasionado. Al principio voraz, necesitado, sediento de esos labios que pedían a gritos ser venerados.  
 _ **\- No Emma. Eres una ¡idiota! porque no sabes cuánto te amo. Por eso.**_

Dijo la morena volviendo a aprisionar los labios de la rubia que se dejó hacer.

Emma se retiró lentamente de ese beso que la dejo sin aliento y miro a Regina sin poder creérselo. Realmente le parecía increíble que en tan poco tiempo hablaran ambas de amor. Pero, ¿qué es el amor? sino es esa fuerza imparable que alguna vez hemos sentido, esas preguntas sin respuesta ni lógica que nos motivan a avanzar hacia lo desconocido y que si no tenemos el valor de dejarnos caer nos preguntaremos siempre, Que habría sido si?...El amor, esa mezcla de emociones y sentimientos que todos nos morimos por vivir.

Regina tomo asiento nuevamente en el sofá y prosiguió con la historia.

 _ **\- Emma al principio me acerque a ti por amistad y desde luego porque tu serias una gran ayuda para hundir a ese cretino, pero mis planes fallaron al enamorarme de ti.**_

Dijo la morena tomando ambas manos de la rubia:

\- _**Sabes Emma cariño, yo perdí mucho más ese día en que Robín hiso lo que quiso conmigo. Si no hubiera sido por unos hombres que pasaban por ahí habría muerto. Ellos ahuyentaron a los hombres de Robín. Yo desperté al día siguiente, realmente yo nunca supe cómo fue ese acto macabro porque a mí me durmieron con cloroformo. Unas enfermeras me dijeron que habían sido dos buenos hombres que iban pasando por el lugar los que me llevaron. Pero lo más doloroso vino después.**_

\- ¿Que paso Regina dime? ¿Hay más? 

_**\- Cuando desperté el Dr. Le llamo a mi padre contándole lo sucedido. Mi padre salió de casa sin avisarle a mi madre hacia donde iba por miedo a lo que vería al venir acá supongo. Emma mi padre... Mi padre... El no pudo llegar.**_

\- ¿Que paso con tu padre? Dime.

 _ **\- Emma mi padre, venia hacia nueva york cuando en una intersección choco con otro vehículo cerca de New Haven. Dijeron que fue el quien no se fijó en el otro vehículo, yo lo preocupe Emma y siempre me sentiré culpable porque mi padre, mi amado padre, perdió la vida en ese accidente y no lo volví a ver. Yo estaba en el hospital casi invalida de los golpes y pues no pude ni despedirme de el en su sepelio.**_

Emma temblaba, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Hace cuánto paso todo eso Regina?

Pregunto la rubia casi pálida y con vos temblorosa.

 _ **-Hace más de dos años ¿porque?**_

La rubia quedo en shock ante las palabras de Regina. Ahora ya no era solo por lo que Robín le había ocasionado a Regina por lo que sentía rabia y dolor sino también era por esa descripción gráfica del accidente en donde perdió a su hijo y su esposo hace dos años. Saber que el otro conductor había sido el padre de Regina y por quien la morena sufría cada día de su vida la dejaba sin aliento. La rubia se levantó de golpe del sofá, pálida y convulsionando por el llanto casi ahogado que no podía salir debido a una presión que sintió en su pecho, sintió que el mundo se movía bajo sus pies y de pronto no vio nada más. Demasiada información en un mismo día para Emma. La rubia se desmayó dejando a una Regina en pánico marcando el celular de Ruby.  
\- Hola ¿Regina? Pero que di... 

_**\- Ruby disculpa por llamarte a esta hora, pero necesito que te regreses al apartamento de Emma. Se desmayó y no sé qué hacer.**_

Decía la morena con voz temblorosa por el llanto. 

_**\- Primero que nada tranquilízate. Luego coloca su cabeza de manera que respire. Luego busca en el baño hay un botiquín hay alcohol y algodón. Llena el algodón de alcohol y pásaselo por la nariz para que lo inhale. Veremos si con eso reacciona. Si no lo hace llama al 911, yo llego en 15 minutos.**_

Siempre he odiado a Robin! Ahora sé que Emma lo odiara mas o igual quejajajajajaa.

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo, fue algo intenso. Espero poder actualizar pronto. Gracias por todos esos hermosos. Agradecimiento especial a mi escritora favorita The Little Phoenix por sus maravillosos reviews. Que honor! ;)


	8. AMOR DESEO Y VENGANZA

_**Los Juegos del Destino es una historia de mi autoría**_

 _ **Los personajes son de OUAT y no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Lean y sigan a mis escritoras favoritas: The Little Phoenix con Cabalgata de Media noche y Ódiame, hiéreme, destrúyeme, ámame dos obras maestras super geniales; erpmeis con Postdata y Cigarillos de papel; Medusalith Boltagon con Rivalidades y Sin Rumbo.**_

 _ **Saludos a todas y disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ ***** llego en 15 minutos. *****_

 _ **CAPITULO VIII**_

 _ **Amor, deseo y venganza**_

Luego de colgar la llamada, Regina hizo lo que Ruby le indico, Fue al cuarto de baño y busco el botiquín, el cual encontró detrás de un espejo. Tomo el algodón y el alcohol y fue rápidamente donde Emma, que estaba tendida en el suelo al lado del sofá.  
La morena comenzó a pasarle el algodón con alcohol por la nariz a la rubia, luego de cinco minutos y al ver que eso no ayudaba marco al 911

 _ **\- Emergencias 911, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?**_  
\- Necesito ayuda, mi novia se desmayó y no logro hacer que reaccione.

De pronto un carraspeo la hiso pausar la llamada.  
 **\- hmm hmm ¿cómo me llamaste? ¿Novia?**

Decía la rubia masajeándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

\- Mil disculpas Señorita creo que comenzó a despertar. De todas maneras gracias y buenas noches  
 _ **\- De nada estamos para ayudarla, pero si vuelve a desmayarse no dude en llamarnos.**_  
\- Gracias.

Regina corrió al lado de la rubia que comenzaba a incorporarse lentamente de pronto la puerta del apartamento se abrió estrepitosamente apareciendo Ruby que corría al lado de la rubia.

 _ **\- Emms ¿qué paso? ¿Porque te desmayaste?**_

\- ¿llamaste a Ruby? Es enserio Regina  
- **Disculpa Emma me asuste y no sabía si era algo que sueles hacer o si era algo más. Momento… ¿cómo es que Ruby tiene llaves de tu apartamento?  
**

La pelirroja reviro los ojos y dijo:  
 _ **\- Desde que nos conocimos, también Emma tiene copias de mi apartamento. Somos como hermanas, tranquila Regina y lo decidimos para cualquier emergencia. Cambiando de tema...Emma ¿qué pasa por tu cabeza o acaso comiste algo que te sentó mal?**_  
Lo dijo viendo con mala cara a Regina

\- No realmente Ruby. Ayúdame necesito ir a la cama… y Regina... (Dijo la rubia mirando fijamente a los ojos de la morena) podrías quedarte. Necesitamos hablar sobre algo. Solo deja q me recupere.

 **\- Esta bien Emma como gustes. Llamare a mi madre para que este pendiente de Henry.  
** Diez minutos después de llamar a su madre Regina toco en la puerta del cuarto de Emma. Ruby fue quien salió y le dijo:

\- Emma me asusta un poco, no sé qué le dijiste o de que hablaron, para estar como está, no ha querido decirme nada. Te dejare hablar con ella solo porque ella te lo pidió y escúchame bien Regina, no me conoces y yo no te conozco, pero si Emma sale herida en toda esta maraña, entonces sí, vas a Saber quién es Ruby Lucas.

Ah y si Emma, necesita algo, avísame, estaré en el cuarto de invitados, ya que si decides marcharte, no pienso dejarla sola después de lo que paso.

Mientras la pelirroja se retiraba al cuarto de invitados, Regina entro sigilosamente y vio como Emma estaba sentada con la sabana sobre sus piernas y la mirada perdida, la rubia tenía una mirada sombría que no había visto nunca. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó frente a la rubia y le pregunto:

\- Puedes decirme ¿qué hice o qué dije para que te desmayaras así?

La rubia la miro y suspiro con pesar, luego se pasó ambas manos por su rostro bruscamente como queriendo quitarse algo del rostro. Inhalo profundamente y le dijo a la morena sin verla a la cara:

 _ **\- Hace dos años murió tu padre y en el mismo lugar murió una parte de mí. Mi esposo Neal manejaba el coche que tu padre mando a volar diez metros en el aire, yo iba de copiloto, el cinturón debió protegerme más a mí que a mi esposo y a mi hijo a los cuales perdí esa noche. Jamás los volví a ver. Cuando desperté mis padres los habían sepultado. Casi pierdo la vida. Quede en coma por 8 días. Por eso siento tu dolor Regina y lamento todo lo que has pasado. Al igual que tú también perdí algo de mí ese día.**_

 _ ****_La rubia dijo todo sin anestesia y sin mirar a Regina a la cara. Las lágrimas recorrían sus ojos enrojecidos por los recuerdos. La morena estaba en shock. No podía creer que Emma, su Emma hubiera sufrido tanto. Que al igual que ella en el mismo lugar hubiese perdido a su familia y por muy a pesar a causa de la imprudencia de su padre; aunque no hubiese sido premeditado, pero se sintió inmensamente culpable.  
La morena hizo amago de levantarse y Emma la tomo del brazo. Regina con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo sin verla a la cara:  
\- Perdón por todo, Emma.

La rubia apretó el brazo de la morena y le dijo:  
 _ **\- No fue culpa tuya y tampoco culpo a tu padre directamente. Culpo a ese mal nacido de Robín. Si él no se hubiese atrevido a dañarte, tu padre no habría actuado con impulso para ir a tu lado y de seguro todos estarían vivos y con bien. Pero debo reconocer muy a mi pesar algo.**_

\- ¿qué cosa?  
Pregunto la morena con la voz entrecortada

 _ **\- Que debo agradecerle algo al maldito Robín y es que si todo eso no hubiese ocurrido. Jamás te habría conocido Regina. Y créeme cuando te digo que tú y Henry e incluso tu madre son un regalo de Dios para mí. Porque aunque perdí a un esposo y a un hijo. El me regalo una mujer por quien aprendí a amar nuevamente a y un nene que considero desde ya como mi propio hijo.**_

Las palabras de Emma calaron profundamente en el corazón de Regina. Se acercó a la rubia y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo. Emma separó el abrazo suavemente y mientras quitaba con delicadeza las lágrimas de las mejías de Regina dijo:

 _ **\- Te ayudare a destruir a Robín pero, será a mi manera y te juro por el recuerdo de nuestros seres amados que se arrepentirá de haber nacido. Le hare pagar con lágrimas de sangre cada una de nuestras pérdidas.**_

Emma estaba irreconocible ante los ojos de Regina. Jamás la había visto actuar así, ni mucho menos escuchado hablar de esa manera tan sombría a la rubia y aunque estaba totalmente de su lado no dejaba de asustarla.

 _ **\- Vete a tu casa Regina. Mañana planearemos como haremos pagar a Robín.**_  
Regina se levantó de la cama de Emma con un poco de tristeza en el rostro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Se giró solo para decir: 

\- Buenas Noches Emma. Procura descansar.

 _ **\- Regina...**_

\- ¿Si?

\- Espera…Cambie de opinión...

Regina puso cara de no entender a que se refería la rubia, cuando de pronto Emma salió de la cama más veloz que un rayo... Puso una mano en la puerta y con el cuerpo acorralo a la morena, La mirada de la rubia estaba cargada de deseo y Regina pudo sentirlo y por reflejo se humedeció los labios con su lengua, luego Emma con ambas manos la tomo por la cintura. Luego fue bajando ambas manos lentamente recorriendo las caderas de la morena de manera sensual hasta llegar a sus muslos para luego alzarla, Regina por instinto entrelazo las piernas a la cintura de la rubia. Emma comenzó a besarla apasionadamente y Regina respondió al beso con la misma intensidad. Emma la tomo con una mano y con la otra hecho llave a su puerta. Lentamente llevo a la morena a su cama y la coloco suavemente sobre esta. La miro a los ojos y le dijo:

\- Cambie de opinión, porque no te vas, te quedas. Esta noche quiero que olvidemos todo lo que hemos pasado. Esta noche somos tú y yo. Quiero hacerte olvidar todo lo malo. Talvez sea difícil pero quiero ser un solo ser contigo Regina, porque no hay nadie en este mundo a quien ame más que a ti.

Regina sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero no se imaginó que sería tan pronto. Las palabras de Emma penetraban su coraza y aun con sus miedos y traumas decidió entregarse a Emma.

 _ ****EN ALGUN PUNTO DE LA CIUDAD****_

 **\- ¿Cómo pudiste perder las grabaciones? Pero ¿qué tipo de imbécil eres?  
Llevas semanas recopilando información de Regina Mills y no has podido traerme nada.**

\- Le dije que me asaltaron señor

 **\- Al menos ¿tienes algo importante que agregar, aparte de decirme que tengo un hijo?**

\- No señor. Nada. Además usted no sabe si podría ser suyo señor realmente, recuerde que fueron otros cinco aparte de usted.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero las fotos que me trajiste de ese niño la última vez, no cabe duda que tiene mis genes. Un De Locksley...quien iba a decir... Me cuido con las prostitutas que me follo pero con esa prostituta no me cuide...quise vengar la muerte de mi padre y termine obsesionado con Regina Mills...Ahora quiero a ese niño...Y no descansaré hasta que los dos sean míos... Ahora lárgate y no vuelvas a regresar sin nada concreto o te juro que te mueres.

 ****APARTAMENTO DE EMMA*****

Emma se había colocado sobre Regina con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, se agacho a la altura de su rostro para mirarla a los ojos y luego de sonreírle comenzó a besarla tiernamente para luego intensificar el beso. Regina se dejaba hacer. Emma pidió permiso con su lengua para invadir la boca de la morena la cual se lo concedió y comenzaron una danza de lenguas que termino por excitarlas aún más. Emma puso una canción en su IPhone y le dijo al oído:  
 _ **\- Esta canción será nuestra a partir de hoy, talvez sea la más cursi que he escuchado, Pero quiero que sepas que eso siento por ti.**_

 _ ****_Le dio play a la canción y puso que se repitiera infinitas veces para no interrumpir ese momento mágico que tendrían ambas, así, mientras sonaba la canción de **"I Swear" de "ALL FOR ONE"**

Emma Comenzó a desvestir a Regina quitando su camiseta y dejándola en sujetador el cual era de encaje de color negro. Regina hizo lo mismo con Emma la cual mostro un lindo sostén de color rojo. Emma poso una mano en el pecho izquierdo de la morena y comenzó a darle un masaje suave y mientras que con la otra mano quitaba el sostén dejando el pecho de Regina completamente desnudo. Emma no podía creer tal paisaje que veían sus ojos los cuales abrió de par en par al ver los pechos perfectamente redondos de Regina y luego por instinto acerco su boca al pezón endurecido color ámbar de la morena y siguió con el masaje en el otro pecho de esta, Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro pecho. Regina cerraba los ojos y con ambas manos sujetaba el cabello por la parte de atrás del cuello de Emma para intensificar las succión que esta ejercía en sus pezones. Luego Emma fue bajando dejando besos desde el cuello hasta el vientre de la morena. Al llegar a la altura de su vientre miro a la morena como pidiendo permiso y ella solo pudo morder sus labios. En ese instante Regina no era ella misma. Ese deseo tan intenso jamás lo había vivido plenamente ni antes ni después de Robín. Las manos y los labios de la rubia parecían moverse ante sus propios deseos.  
Emma bajo lentamente los pantalones vaqueros de la morena. Hasta dejarla en braguitas las cuales combinaban con su sostén. Emma ardía de deseo y no pudo soportar más, le quito las braguitas a Regina con sus dientes deslizándolos de a poco torturando a la morena que se retorcía de placer bajo los toques de la rubia. Regina totalmente desnuda giro a la rubia poniéndola de espaldas sobre la cama y comenzó aplicar la misma tortura. Desnudando los pechos de la rubia los cuales eran de color rosa. Regina los besó, lamio y mordisqueo dejando a la rubia pidiendo más. Luego le quito los vaqueros con todo y bragas. Ambas quedaron totalmente desnudas una al lado de la otra mirándose de frente admirando su desnudes, estudiándose, gravándose mutuamente. De pronto decidieron que era hora de ir más allá. Emma comenzó a besar a la morena nuevamente y con su mano bajo a la entrada del fruto prohibido de Regina totalmente humedecido por la excitación. De pronto Emma se paralizo. Era la primera vez con una mujer para la rubia y no dejaba de temblar como hoja al sentir que iba a hacer suya a la morena por primera vez, Regina aunque con dudas por sus malos recuerdos. Comprendió que era hora de avanzar, además Emma era mujer, nada que ver con los monstruos que la habían poseído dos años atrás y era un paso al que ninguna quería dar marcha atrás. Regina tomo la mano de Emma amorosamente y la dirigió a su intimidad, Emma la miro a los ojos entendiendo el mensaje y volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, Emma toco delicadamente la intimidad de Regina hasta encontrar el botón rosado totalmente hinchado, tocaba y masajeaba, luego miro a la morena a los ojos y puso medio cuerpo sobre ella, luego hizo a la morena lo que ella deseaba para sí misma. Introdujo lentamente un dedo en la vagina de Regina haciendo que esta se arqueara de placer emitiendo un gemido gutural. Emma giraba dentro de la morena entraba y salía sin descuidar el clítoris de esta masajeándolo con su pulgar suavemente. Luego introdujo otro dedo. Regina no podía mas comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo temblaba pidiendo acabar con esa tortura. Esa sensación que jamás había sentido era nueva para ella. Lo sabía, lo sentía en todo su ser. Luego de quince minutos de bombeo, de besar sus pezones, de morder sus labios y devorar su lengua por parte de Emma la morena dio un grito que llego hasta el cuarto de invitados donde estaba Ruby. Emma había conseguido que Regina tuviera un orgasmo llegando al clímax.  
La morena sonreía embelesadamente dejándose besar por Emma para luego decirle en forma de ronroneo:  
 _ **\- Mi turno Miss Swan.**_

Regina giro a la rubia de espaldas a la cama, la cual no se imaginó lo que haría la morena con ella al darle ese cambio de papeles repentino. Cuando la tubo bajo ella Regina abrió las piernas de la rubia y le dijo:  
 _ **\- Sé que es nuestra primera vez y sé que lo que te haré nadie te lo ha hecho antes. Al menos, no así Miss Swan. Así que disfruta.**_

Después de esas palabras Regina tomo entre sus labios el botón rosado de Emma haciéndole gritar de placer. Succionaba, chupaba haciendo sonar sus labios al soltarlo. Le daba masajes con la punta de la lengua mientras Emma arañaba las sabanas de placer. Luego Regina al sentir la respiración agitada de Emma supo que estaba cerca del clímax e introdujo un dedo dentro de la rubia la cual le pidió otro dedo más, mientras entraba y salía de la rubia, Regina continuo embistiendo el botón rosado de Emma quien luego de un bombeo intenso y una succión mágica la hizo llegar al clímax.

Emma dio un jalón a Regina para dejarla sobre ella y rodear su cintura con sus piernas para luego besarla intensamente saboreándose a sí misma en los labios carnosos de Regina. Se acercó a su oído y le susurro:  
\- Gracias Regina, ha sido maravilloso.

 _ **\- Créeme cariño, ha sido un verdadero placer, pero esto, aún no termina.**_

Regina se colocó entre las piernas de Emma encajando a la perfección ambos sexos húmedos y Emma ante esa visión quedo sorprendida y sintió ganas de Regina nuevamente. Así comenzaron a moverse ambas rosando sus sexos besándose, acariciándose, arañándose, mordiéndose los labios y la piel suavemente, amándose hasta llegar juntas al clímax. Luego de una sesión de besos apasionados ambas quedaron profundamente dormidas.

 _ **AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**_

Eran las 7 de la Mañana y Emma no había dormido casi nada debido a la hermosa noche agitada y el hecho de que el día anterior había sido un caos con final feliz.  
Lo primero que vio fue a Regina con su espalda desnuda y los cabellos revueltos sobre su rostro. Emma lo removió como había hecho unos días antes y la beso tiernamente en los labios. Se acercó al oído de ella y le susurro:  
\- Buenos días mi hermosa Reina... ¿tienes hambre? Iré hacerte algo para desayunar...

La morena sonrió tiernamente y respondió con una vos ronca y sensual:  
 _ **\- Buenos días Emma. La verdad si porque muero de hambre.**_

Emma se puso sobre Regina con su cuerpo aun desnudo y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, luego se levantó dejando sin respiración a la morena por los besos y por la hermosa la vista que le ofreció al pavonearse con su trasero al aire ante ella. Se colocó un albornoz color rosa y salió de la habitación lanzándole un beso a Regina antes de cerrar la puerta. Todo parecía un sueño para Regina, la cual ahogo un grito de euforia cubriéndolo con la almohada. Al fin era feliz y al fin se sentía plena.

Al salir de la habitación, Emma se encontró con una nota de Ruby pegada en la puerta que decía:

 **"Rubia la próxima vez que quieras tener acción Avísame antes para irme. Salí en cuanto escuche el sonido a sexo salvaje para darte privacidad. Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme. Me alegro que tú y tu bombón asesino logren comunicarse"**

Emma no pudo evitar sonrojarse para luego reír a carcajadas imaginando la cara de estupefacción de Ruby  
Luego de poner café en la tetera y colocar las rebanadas de pan en la tostadora. Realizo una llamada:

 _ **\- Graham. Necesito que me consigas todo lo que tengas del caso de Harrison De Locksley. Los archivos del caso están en mis expedientes privados necesito que me los traigas a mi apartamento. Anota mi dirección.**_

 _ ****_\- Hola Emma. Si perfecto. Estaré ahí en cuanto realice toda la recopilación.

 _ **\- Perfecto. Nos vemos. Hasta entonces.**_

Emma sabía que sería un largo camino, para llegar a su objetivo, pero al menos sabía por dónde comenzar.

 **Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo tan intensamente hot. Saludos a todas.**

 **Para las que me siguen y para las que me dejan reviews mil gracias.**

 **Dark Burpy Grrrr … Kath …no me falles nena. Literalmente Amo tus reviews**


	9. CASO DE LOCKSLEY: EL PLAN

_**Los Juegos del Destino es una historia de mi autoría**_

 _ **Los personajes son de OUAT y no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Sé que el capítulo anterior estuvo algo porno, pero ahora es cuando comienza la acción…**_

 _ **¿Qué Clase de venganza recibirá Robin por parte de Emma y Regina?...**_

 _ **¿Cuál sería el final que realmente merece Robin según ustedes?, dejen sus comentarios…**_

 _ **Mis recomendaciones de mis escritoras favoritas:**_

 _ **The Little Phoenix con Cabalgata de Media noche y Ódiame, hiéreme, destrúyeme, ámame**_

 _ **dos obras maestras super geniales;**_

 _ **erpmeis con Postdata y Cigarillos de papel; Medusalith Boltagon con Rivalidades y Sin Rumbo.**_

 _ **Lean a Franchiulla tiene más de 50 buenas traducciones de buenísimas historias.**_

 _ **Saludos a todas y disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **CAPITULO IX**_

 _ **CASO DE LOCKSLEY: EL PLAN**_

Emma había preparado café, jugo de arándanos con frambuesas y tostadas que contenían tocino y huevo estrellado y de postre, un bol con un poco de fruta picada con leche condensada, para desayunar. Entró sigilosamente en la habitación con la bandeja repleta.

La coloco sobre la mesa de noche y se acercó lentamente a la morena que había vuelto a dormirse y estaba tranquilamente sobre su cama.

-Buenos días princesa dormilona. Creí que habías despertado hace un rato. He preparado el desayuno.

Regina hacia pucheros para no despertar frunciendo el ceño y los labios. Abrió un ojo y dijo con voz ronca:

 _ **-Buen día. Lo siento Emma, pero me dejaste exhausta anoche.**_

La morena, al percatarse que seguía desnuda, se cubrió su pecho con la sabana y se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama. Quedando maravillada con la bandeja de comida que le había llevado la rubia.

-Todo eso se ve exquisito.

 _ **-y yo que creí que me habrías visto bien anoche. -dijo con vos picara la rubia-**_

-Me refería al desayuno Miss Swan- dijo la morena arqueando una ceja-

 _ **-Entonces, debo entender, que ese elogio no era para mí.**_

La rubia con cara de ofendida hizo el amago de retirarse de la habitación.

La morena halo de un brazo a la rubia y la sentó en sus piernas de un tirón, después de robarle el aliento con un profundo y apasionado beso le dijo:

-Usted Miss Swan. Además de exquisita, es maravillosa.

 _ **-Así está mejor, mucho mejor.**_

Ambas rieron a carcajadas y decidieron terminar tan suculento manjar.

Mientras desayunaban, la rubia le dijo a Regina que su compañero Graham llegaría ese día al apartamento y que le traería información con respecto al caso De Loksley.

-¿Crees que hallaremos algo que inculpe a Robín también?

 _ **-mmm no lo sé Gina, pero si no encuentro nada, tendré que actuar.**_

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?

 _ **\- Estuve pensando, que sería genial poder infiltrarse en la guarida de Robín, habrá que seguirlo a él y a sus hombres hasta dar con el lugar. De seguro ahí es donde esconde sus trapos sucios.**_

-Pero no podrías ser tu Emma, según la grabación Robín ya ha de poder reconocerte. Sería muy arriesgado.

 _ **-Ya pensé en eso, prefiero el factor sorpresa, aunque no estamos seguras si Robín alcanzo a ver las imágenes. El tipo que intercepte si ha visto mi rostro y también sabe de lo que soy capaz. Es muy probable que aun este tras mi pista siguiéndome los próximos días y no tardara en dar conmigo y saber quién soy realmente. Graham será uno de los que podría seguirlo, espiar a sus hombres y dar con la guarida, para luego infiltrarse, pero no podrá solo así que necesito a alguien más, alguien de mi entera confianza. Seguiré buscando.**_

Luego de dos horas de charla Regina se retiró a su apartamento. La rubia le indico que por nada del mundo saliera ni ella ni su madre, que si necesitaba hacer algo, lo que sea referente a su trabajo, lo hiciera vía telefónica apoyada por su asistente y que si llegara a necesitar algo lo que sea le llamara inmediatamente.

Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando Graham tocaba el timbre del apartamento de Emma.

-Hola compañero, pasa, dime que me tienes algo.

 _ **-La verdad Emma. Encontré algo que podría ser muy útil, pero si estaré hundido hasta la medula contigo. Hay algo que necesito saber… ¿Por qué te importa tanto este caso en particular?**_

-Graham primero, toma asiento, ven vamos a la sala y claro que tienes razón necesitas saberlo todo y saber de antemano que te necesito para llevar a cabo una misión.

Ambos caminaron hasta la sala, Emma saco dos cervezas de la nevera, haló una mesita para colocarlas frente al sofá donde ambos tomaron asiento, luego miro seriamente a Graham y dijo:

-Primero que nada, debes saber que estoy saliendo con alguien y ese alguien ha sufrido mucho por causa de los De Locksley y que indirectamente eso me quito a mi familia. Debo hacer que paguen, por Neal por Beal y…por ella.

 _ **-¿Ella?... ¿Sales con una chica?**_

-Sí, la verdad ni yo me lo explico, pero pasó

 _ **-Como fui tan ciego, debí suponerlo. Tenemos los mismos gustos en ropa, motos y muchas cosas, creí que éramos afines. Realmente creí que estaba enamorado de ti Emma, ¡Rayos! Que locura.**_

Graham hacia ademanes con las manos y se las pasaba por la cabeza y el rostro tratando de entender a su compañera. Luego de la bomba soltada por Emma, ambos comenzaron a beber la cerveza, hablaban entre sorbo y sorbo de ese espumoso líquido amarillo.

-Espera…espera…dijiste… ¿enamorado?

 _ **-Si…bueno, mira desde que nos hicimos pareja de equipo, quede deslumbrado por tu belleza, me gustaba tener muchas cosas en común contigo y por lo que paso con tu familia sabía que no tendría oportunidad, pero no importa Emma, estaré bien si tú lo estas. Ahora dime... ¿quién es ella?**_

-Wow Graham, realmente nunca lo habría imaginado, digo, porque siempre te trate como hermano. Bueno, te diré quien es solo porque confío en ti plenamente; ella es a quien llaman "La Reina Malvada" entre los abogados que llegan a la jefatura.

 _ **-¿Regina Mills?... naaaaaaaaa ¿es…enserio?... ¡Wow! mis respetos, la he visto en revistas y es todo un monumento de mujer. Con razón lo tenías guardado Emma.**_

Emma se puso roja por los comentarios de Graham y le dio un codazo en las costillas de manera fraternal diciéndole:

-Eso fue por referirte a ella como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Es mi chica así que, respeto.

- _ **Ouch! Ok ok…. Tranquila Emma solo bromeaba. Bueno a lo que vine. Quiero comentarte que encontré algo muy útil en el caso De Lockley, hay varios cabos sueltos, por ejemplo te acuerdas que él fue acusado de trata de blancas y que por eso clausuramos varios de sus Clubes nocturnos, entre ellos el Rabbit Hole, pues resulta que hubo ciertos errores en el papeleo de ese antro donde encontramos a las chicas extranjeras. El club está a nombre de un tal, Little Jhon, resulta que investigando a fondo, ese tal Jhon es la mano derecha de Robín. El club fue cerrado, pero la propiedad no pudo quitársele, lo cual quiere decir que sigue bajo su poder. Ademas del Club hay un par de propiedades más, uno de esas propiedades es una fábrica de azúcar refinada.**_

-Entonces…debo entender, que quizá en ese lugar, el Rabit Hole, podría su guarida sin ser detectada… Y que muy probablemente en ese lugar se refine algo más que azúcar…¿cierto?

 _ **-¡Bingo!**_

-Interesante… Necesito que trabajes con alguien y si conoces el lugar exacto donde estaba ese club, necesito que lo vigiles, que sigas a Robín y a sus hombres, que lo espíes, que utilices todo el equipo que necesites y que me traigas pruebas. Yo trabajare desde acá, pues uno de los hombres de Robín me ha estado siguiendo y a Regina también. Sé que ese mal nacido intentara algo malo y necesito actuar antes de que ocurra. ¿Estás conmigo o no?

 _ **-Claro que si Emma. Solo que pues, tú sabes que eres mi compañera y amiga, pero aparte de nosotros no confió en nadie de la estación para que sea mi apoyo.**_

En esos momentos la puerta del apartamento se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro y mechones rojos, piernas largas, que iba vestida con una minifalda de paletones cuadriculada rojo con negro unas botas hasta las rodillas, blusa blanca manga larga con un poco de escote y una boina del mismo color que la falda.

 _ **-Hola Ems… ¿Cómo sigues?... imagino que la medicina a domicilio te sirvió anoche, pues después de cómo te encontré ayer, no estuvieras levantada.**_

Ruby llevaba unas bolsas de papel con compras, iba tan distraída que no se percató que Emma no estaba sola. La rubia hizo un carraspeo para que ella se girase, pues aún estaba de espaldas al momento de entrar.

-Graham quiero presentarte a Ruby mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y además vecina, la cual tiene llaves de mi apartamento por lo que has podido notar.

 _ **-Mucho gusto, mis disculpas, suelo hablar demasiado a veces. Soy Ruby Lucas para servirle.- dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Graham.**_

-El…gusto…es... mío

Dijo Graham, el cual, se había quedado con la boca abierta en cuanto Ruby hizo su entrada al apartamento.

-Ruby, él es mi compañero, es detective igual que yo y el que me ayudara con un problema del cual aún no te he contado, así que será mejor que te sientes. Ah y no creas que es retrasado es solo que creo que le gustaste.

-¡ _ **Emma!**_

Dijo Graham con cara de indignado poniéndose más rojo que un tomate ante el comentario mordaz que había soltado la rubia.

Ruby le regalo a Graham una mirada picara, luego vio que ambos habían terminado su respectiva cerveza, fue a la nevera y saco tres, luego tomo asiento frente a ambos diciendo:

 _ **-¡Escúpelo todo amiga!**_

-Bueno amiga, te lo contare desde el principio… veras el día del accidente hace dos años…

Luego de una larga narrativa por parte de Emma, en donde detallo lo de su accidente, el ataque contra Regina y que todo giraba alrededor de un hombre, Robín. También le contó lo que Graham había descubierto y el plan que tenían para descubrir su guarida. Ruby estaba consternada, no entendía como algo así pudiera estar pasándole a su amiga y verla aun de pie ante tan doloroso recuerdo y saber cómo de alguna manera la historia de Regina estaba unida a la suya era algo devastador. Ruby siempre había considerado a Emma como su hermana y haría lo que fuera por ella, por eso no lo pensó dos veces cuando dijo:

 _ **-¡Yo entro!**_

-¿a qué te refieres Ruby?

 _ **-A que, Graham necesitará apoyo, instrúyeme y enséñame, yo quiero ser el apoyo de Graham para esta misión.**_

-Pero amiga, es arriesgado. No podría dejar que nada malo te pase.

 _ **-Mira Emma, yo lo sé y además no estaré sola, Graham estará ahí y si ustedes son equipo de seguro es por ser los mejores. Confío en el y confío en ti y lo sabes. Además no estoy dispuesta a dejarte sola en todo esto. Casi te pierdo una vez y me prometí a mí misma estar para ti siempre Emma…. Siempre.**_

Al ver lo decidida que estaba Ruby, Graham le dijo a Emma:

-Emma, si ella quiere colaborar, descuida, la llevare al centro de entrenamiento. Pediré permiso para enseñarle a usar un arma en el campo de tiro y un par de técnicas muy efectivas de defensa, si el jefe pregunta diré que es un agente en entrenamiento. Conseguiré chalecos antibala, armas y todo lo necesario para convertir a Ruby en la próxima viuda negra. Dame 5 días Emma y veras como no la reconoces.

 _ **-¿No me digas que eres fan de los Avengers?-le dijo Ruby con cara de sorpresa**_

-sí, es mi película favorita.

 _ **-oh Graham tu y yo nos llevaremos bien, muy bien.**_

La rubia observaba la escena de ellos charlando como viejos amigos. Vio como ambos se levantaban para salir juntos del apartamento, pero antes de salir le dijo a Graham:

-Ah y Graham, descuida, Ruby sabe defenderse muy bien, así, que ten mucho cuidado donde pones la mano.

Luego de que ambos se marcharan Emma le marco al móvil a Regina.

 _ **-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo está todo por ahí? ¿Llegó Graham?**_

-Si hermosura todo bien por aquí. Déjame decirte que vino y nos dimos cuenta de algunas cosas de las que te hablare en persona y también te diré quien trabajara con nosotros. Cambiando de tema ¿qué tal Henry y tu adorable madre?

 _ **-Ellos están bien, mi madre te manda saludos, dice que agradece lo que estás haciendo. Tuve que contarle toda la historia porque no dejó de atacarme con preguntas cuando le dije que tenemos prohibido salir. Ella también está sorprendida por cómo nos ha unido el destino.**_

-Es agradable volver a tener familia.


	10. CASO DE LOCKSLEY: EL ARMA SECRETA

_**Los Juegos del Destino es una historia de mi autoría**_

 _ **Los personajes son de OUAT y no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Perdonen por no actualizar con regularidad, espero disfruten el capítulo, porque yo lo disfrute al escribirlo para ustedes chicas SQ.**_

 _ **Gracias a las que siguen mis historias y gracias a las que me leen en silencio y sobre todo gracias por las que me dejan hermosos reviews**_

 _ **Por todas ustedes sigo escribiendo.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO X**_

 _ **CASO DE LOCKSLEY: EL ARMA SECRETA**_

Una semana había pasado desde que Graham se había llevado a Ruby a entrenamiento. Una semana en la que tenía que salir disfrazada de casa para verse con Regina en su apartamento. Una semana planeando con Graham la estrategia perfecta para entrar sin ser detectados en la guarida de Robín, porque efetivamente el Rabbit Hole era su guarida.

Una tarde, de las tantas veces que Graham vigilo el club, vio como los hombres de Robín entraban por la parte trasera con un camión de carga, que en lugar de alimento o bebidas, transportaba mujeres encapuchadas, no se sabía a ciencia cierta si eran menores de edad o no. Graham había seguido a más de uno pero eran tan buenos cubriéndose las espaldas que había sido difícil para para él, obtener la información que proporcionó a Emma.

Desde un edificio no tan cercano, para no ser detectado por los hombres de Robín, había logrado ver a los hombres bajar a las mujeres y debido a la mira corta de su cámara y a la distancia, no había obtenido imágenes claras, ni de los hombres de Robín, ni de las mujeres, según comprobó Emma, al ver las fotos con el máximo acercamiento en su computadora. Debían entrar y obtener fotos claras desde adentro y debía ser pronto, pues eran más de 30 mujeres las que estaban en ese lugar corriendo peligro. Podían perfectamente llamar a las S.W.A.T o al F.B.I, pero las chicas podrían terminar muertas y ambos lo sabían.

Era viernes por la noche cuando Emma regresaba al apartamento, después de estar charlando con Graham y Regina acerca de cómo lograrían bajar las defensas de robín, habían llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaban un buen apoyo o un arma súper secreta.

Justo antes de abrir la puerta de su apartamento su celular sonó:

 _ **-Hola Graham ¿Olvidaste decirme algo?**_

-Emma, No hables, estoy afuera de tu edificio y veo un movimiento sospechoso en tu apartamento. Si entras, solo ten mucho cuidado, estaré acá si llegas a necesitarme.

Luego de escuchar eso, las alarmas de la mente de Emma se dispararon y rápidamente se puso en alerta, sacó su arma quitándole el seguro rápidamente, introdujo la llave muy lentamente haciendo quitar el seguro, luego giro la perilla de la puerta, la empujo de manera suave y entro de puntillas apuntando de frente, de pronto un manotazo en su tórax y uno en su espalda la tumbaron al suelo y alguien se subió a su espalda esposándole las manos por atrás y deteniendo sus piernas con las rodillas para luego amordazarla. El atacante tiro con fuerza de su cabello y se acercó a su oído. Emma pensó que sería su fin, cuando la voz le dijo:

 _ **-¿Así o más sumisa?... ¡Querida amiga!**_

Emma abrió los ojos como platos, no lo podía creer había sido interceptada, amordazada y detenida sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y no había sido cuestión de suerte, tampoco era un hombre de Robín, era Ruby la cual había recibido el mejor entrenamiento posible según acababa de comprobar.  
Ruby se incorporó, encendió las luces del apartamento, dejando tumbada en el suelo a Emma que al girarse la mataba con la mirada. Ruby le quito la mordaza y Emma gritó:

\- ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?¡Casi me matas de un infarto!

 _ **\- Tranquila Ems, Graham me dijo q te sorprendiera lo mejor que pudiera y así lo hice.**_

\- ¡Estás loca, los dos están locos! y ¡quítame estas esposas antes que yo te ponga de sumisa a ti!

 _-_ _ **shh shh shh shh (decia Ruby con su boca moviendo un dedo en negativa)  
a tu adorada Regina no le gustaría escuchar lo que quieres hacerme con esa mente sucia y morbosa**_

\- Ruby, suéltame, que no estoy para bromas! (dijo Emma entre dientes con tono molesto)

Ruby reía a carcajadas mientras esperaba a que su amiga se calmara, para luego soltarla de a poco.  
Cuando Emma se vio liberada se puso de pie quitándose polvo imaginario con el ceño fruncido, luego alzo la vista deteniéndose un momento para contemplar a su amiga de pies a cabeza.

Ruby llevaba un traje de cuero de una sola pieza, manga larga súper tallado al cuerpo y un porta arma en la pierna Izquierda con una Glock 43. Un chaleco antibalas con otra porta arma doble tipo chaleco que tenía otras dos Glock 43 en ambos lados, el cabello recogido en un moño y dos mechas rojas sueltas de cada lado de su rostro bien maquillado con su infaltable lápiz labial rojo intenso.

\- Te gusta lo que vez amiga?

-Aja

Dijo Emma, sin apartar la mirada lasciva del cuerpo de Ruby, al darse cuenta de sus actos la rubia sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Eres toda una bomba sexy

Dijo la Rubia agarrando a Ruby de una mano para girarla sobre sí.

\- Si tan buena me ves, por mí, cuando quieras...amiga  
Dijo Ruby y se acercó a Emma invadiendo su espacio personal, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para darle un suave y delicado beso en la Mejía.

Ruby salió del departamento para dirigirse al propio en la planta de arriba, dejando a una Emma paralizada. La rubia siempre la había visto como su amiga, como su hermana, pero Ruby sintió algo por Emma desde que la conoció, se hicieron amigas y ese sentimiento creció más y más con la convivencia y ahora sabia, que pasara lo que pasara y estuviera con quien estuviera, Emma siempre tendría su corazón porque la amaba más de lo que se puede amar a alguien, un amor no egoísta, un amor comprensivo, un amor más fuerte que ella misma y aunque sabía que Emma nunca la vería con otros ojos, siempre iba a ser esa amiga que Emma necesitara que fuera.

Emma se quedó sin aliento, por un momento creyó ver algo diferente en la mirada de Ruby y juro que su mente le jugaba sucio, porque sintió que su real propósito era besarla en los labios.

Emma se dijo a si misma:

\- ¿Soy yo...o mi amiga quiere conmigo? ¿Qué pasa acá? ¿Estoy en un mundo paralelo o qué?

Emma quiso encarar a su amiga y preguntarle que había sido todo eso, así que subió al apartamento de Ruby unos minutos después de analizar la situación que acababa de pasar.

 ****FLASH BACK****

Graham y Ruby salían del apartamento de Emma con rumbo desconocido para comenzar el entrenamiento del arma secreta según Graham había denominado a Ruby:

\- y dime Ruby ¿desde cuándo estas enamorada de Emma?

 _ **-¿Qué? ¿Perdón? ¿Y?, pero ¿cómo te atreves a pensar eso?**_

\- ¡Basta! ¡Tranquila! Yo no seré quien le diga nada, pero ¿sabes que esta con Regina, que la ama y que todo esto es solo por ella, cierto?

 _ **-No eres nadie para meterte en mis asuntos, cazador.**_

-¿Cazador?

Ruby se encogió de hombros algo pensativa y le dijo:

 _ **-Emma me dijo que tienes buena puntería y me contó la vez que mataste a un venado con tu arma porque pensaste que era un sospechoso en una persecución de un tipo en un bosque y además, lo que paso después también lo sé.**_

Dijo Ruby con una sonrisa victoriosa

\- En mi defensa agregare que odio matar animales indefensos y si llore fue porque me pareció mal lo que hice aunque haya sido sin querer.

 _ **-Lo sé, pero volviendo al tema. Todo lo que haré será por Emma, solo por ella.**_

\- ¿Porque nunca le has dicho nada?

Ruby resoplo dándose por vencida, Graham tenía razón en todo y la mataba el hecho de haber sido tan transparente con sus sentimientos por Emma. Así que decidió hablar con él, sintiendo que podía confesarle todo de una vez, ya tenía demasiado tiempo sobrellevando todo eso en su interior y debía desahogarse con alguien, entonces le dijo:

 _ **-¿Porque nunca creí tener una oportunidad y todo mi mundo se hundió el día que ella me contó lo de Regina. Ella se casó con Neal, tuvieron un hijo, jamás me lo imagine y a pesar de haber estado siempre ahí para ella, se le ocurre enamorarse de una desconocida y no de mí...pero bueno, creo que ambas fuimos deshonestas al confesar nuestros gustos verdaderos; al final mis sentimientos no disminuyen. Haré lo que tenga que hacer.**_

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Ruby entró a su apartamento, se dirigió a su baño y se miró al espejo quitando las lágrimas de su rostro diciéndose a sí misma:

 **-¡Idiota!, pero ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!? No debes flaquear con ella. Siempre serás solo su amiga entiéndelo y aunque des tu vida, porque estas dispuesta a todo por ella, ella nunca te vera como ve a Regina. ¡Nunca! Entiéndelo de una vez.**

Emma llego al apartamento de Ruby y toco tres veces sin obtener respuesta, asi que entro con la llave que su amiga le había dado para emergencias, la busco en la sala en el comedor y cuando llego al cuarto, escucho a Ruby hablar sola y lo que escucho de boca de su amiga la dejo paralizada, comenzó a tener recuerdos de cada momento al lado de Ruby y entendio todo lo que ella decía y se preguntó mentalmente ¿porque había sido tan ciega como para no ver lo que estaba frente a ella?.

Ruby salió del baño, sin esperar que alguien había escuchado todo su monologo de confesiones. Emma estaba de pie afuera de su puerta con la mirada llena de lágrimas.

-¿Porque Ruby?

Dijo la rubia con rabia

 _ **-Emma...tú... ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?**_

Pregunto Ruby un poco avergonzada por haber sido pillada.

-¿Porque nunca me dijiste nada?

Decía la rubia hecha un mar de lágrimas

 _ **-No sé, de que me hablas.**_

Dijo Ruby caminando rápidamente y pasando al lado de Emma con los nervios de punta, dispuesta a irse de ahí. Emma fue tras ella, la sujeto del brazo antes de que abriera la puerta

-Mírame cuando te hablo, responde, ¿Porque me molestabas en el cole?¿Porque me decías esas cosas en la universidad? ¿Porque nunca me dijiste tus verdaderos sentimientos?

A Ruby se le acababan las excusas, sabía que Emma había escuchado lo que ella se dijo frente al espejo y decidió decir la verdad de una buena vez.

 _ **\- ¡Basta! Precisamente por eso Emma, para no ver la mirada que me haces ahora, ¡Por eso! No necesito tu lastima...somos amigas...siempre lo fuimos. Además llego Neal a tu vida, te casaste y le diste un hijo, al final lo perdiste todo, pero yo seguí ahí de pie a tu lado. Vi tus actitudes con la profesora Zelena en la universidad y te lo pregunte para armarme de valor entonces y confesarte mi amor y me lo negaste, yo lo vi y me lo negaste, además yo te interrogaba para que salieras del armario. Cuando paso lo de Regina y me confesaste esas cosas me rompiste el corazón sin saberlo, porque la elegiste a ella, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, al final, de la nada te fijas en ella.**_

-Pero, ¿cómo se supone que yo iba a saber? Jamás nos dijimos nada...siempre te vi coquetear con chicos, yo que iba a saber, esto...esto cambia las cosas Ruby!

 _ **-No seas ¡idiota! Esto no cambia ¡nada!, las cosas seguirán su curso y tú… y tu princesa de porcelana serán felices, así sea lo último que haga.**_

Ruby salió del apartamento hecha una furia y no le dio ni tiempo a Emma de reaccionar e ir tras ella, se habían descubierto sus razones y ella haría lo que debía hacer, para lo que había sido entrenada. Cazar a Robín como su presa. Sin pensarlo dos veces llamo a Graham

\- ¿Para que soy bueno, loba?

 _ **\- En dos horas afuera de la cueva de la oveja y no pierdas tu tiempo cazador, tampoco se te ocurra decirle a ricitos de oro, mucho menos a su princesa preferida.**_

-Calma…. ¿porque el enojo? ¿Celosa?

 _ **-¡Idiota!...y trae contigo los trajes que te pedí, los vamos a necesitar.**_

\- ok ok, tranquila, ahí nos vemos y cuidado con devorar a la presa si llegas antes que yo eehh loba... ¿de acuerdo?

Dicho eso colgó la llamada y se dirigió al RabbitHole. Quince minutos después llego Graham. Una vez ahí, pusieron en marcha el plan; no demoraron en blanquear la entrada desarmando al que vigilaba a una velocidad casi invisible gracias a Ruby y el camuflaje que usaban ambos.

Por tantos días de vigilancia habían detectado todas las cámaras del exterior del Rabbit hole y sus alrededores y nadie se percató de su presencia. Una vez dentro no había vuelta atrás, era hora de obtener todas las pruebas y liberar a las chicas.

…  
¿Podrán Ruby y Graham llegar hasta las chicas sin ser detectados por alguien más? ¿Qué hará Emma respecto a los sentimientos de Ruby? ...nos leemos en el próximo capi... Gracias por leer


	11. CASO DE LOCKSLEY: DENTRO DEL RABBIT HOLE

_**Los Juegos del Destino es una historia de mi autoría**_

 _ **Los personajes son de OUAT y no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Perdonen por no actualizar con regularidad, espero disfruten el capítulo, porque yo lo disfrute al escribirlo para ustedes chicas SQ.**_

 _ **Gracias a las que siguen mis historias y gracias a las que me leen en silencio y sobre todo gracias por las que me dejan hermosos reviews**_

 _ **Por todas ustedes sigo escribiendo.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO XI**_

 _ **CASO DE LOCKSLEY: DENTRO DEL RABBIT HOLE**_

Una vez dentro comenzaron a caminar sigilosamente, atravesaron el bar, las mesas de bailes privados, al final del club se encontraban las oficinas administrativas de Robin. Graham saco un clip de su bolsillo y se agacho para poder abrir el cerrojo de la puerta, cuando escucharon el click, ambos entraron apuntando de frente y a los lados con las pistolas cargadas.

Dentro de las oficinas había varios archiveros y tres escritorios, buscaron en cada cajón y nada, no había nada. Ninguna información ni papel alguno que culpara a Robin, todos los documentos estaban a nombre de Little John. De pronto de tanto buscar y tocar por cada pared cada cuadro, intentando encontrar algo, lo que fuera, Graham encontró un switch, el cual abría una puerta camuflajeada con la decoración de la pared. Ambos se miraron con sorpresa y se dispusieron a entrar. La entrada daba a unas gradas que bajaban a una especie de sótano el cual contenía una puerta al final de estas. Abrieron nuevamente con el clip la dichosa puerta y esta los llevo a través de pasillos como laberínticos en las entrañas del Rabbit Hole, mientras caminaban con el arma alzada y cargada en caso de que alguien estuviera a punto de atacarlos, el detective no pudo resistirse de iniciar una conversación en modo de susurro con la chica de mechas rojas:

\- Que insólito ¿eeh?

 _ **\- ¿Qué cosa?**_

\- Que los dos muramos de amor por la misma mujer...y que a ambos nos tenga en la Friendzone

 _ **\- Mira...no compares ok...y ¿cómo te lo explico para que tu mente de macho alfa lo entienda?... yo prefiero tener algo de ella igual de valioso como lo es su amistad a perderla y no tenerla en mi vida.**_

\- Lo sé, lo sé, cosas de mujeres; yo también siento algo fuerte por ella. Obviamente tienes más tiempo de conocerla así que, tranquila Ruby, si tuvieras un mínimo de posibilidad con Emma yo sería igual de feliz por ti también.

 _ **\- Gracias Graham...sé que eso no pasara nunca, pero si llegara a pasar, sería la mujer más feliz si ella me amara como yo a ella, pero eso no puede ser y si no es feliz conmigo al menos quiero que sea plenamente feliz con su princesa de porcelana. Emma ha sufrido demasiado y así tenga que acabar con ese mal nacido de Robín con mis propias manos. Lograre que lo sea.**_

\- ¿Tanto odias a Regina!... siento que siempre te refieres a ella con un apodo distinto.

 _ **\- No me mal intérpretes, no es que yo la odie. Es simplemente que estoy celosa. Ella acaba de entrar en su vida y ya se ganó el amor de mi hermosa rubia, yo llevo toda una vida a su lado y jamás me ha mirado como la ve a ella. Son estos malditos ¡celos! y la envidia lo que me hacen apenas soportarla y todo porque no tengo a mi rubia como quisiera.**_

Graham soltó un suspiro profundo como si hubiese estado reteniendo la respiración durante el momento que Ruby le dijo todo eso. Sintió que se veía reflejado en la situación de Ruby y pensó que así se siente amar sin ser amado, Pero vale la pena saber que amaste y lo diste todo por alguien a nunca haber sentido algo así. Lo único que pudo pronunciar fue:

\- ¡te entiendo! Créeme.

De pronto Ruby coloco su mano sin pensar en la boca de Graham tapando cualquier sonido que pudiera salir. Le indico con el dedo en sus labios que no hiciera el menor ruido, luego le hizo señales de que se preparara porque había escuchado algo que venía en el siguiente pasillo y le dijo que la siguiera muy de cerca y despacio.

 ******Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Regina*****

Emma hablaba con Regina acerca de lo que Ruby habia confesado, esos sentimientos que tenía por ella desde hace tiempo sin saber.

\- ¿Que estás diciéndome? ¿Ruby enamorada de ti? Ya decía yo que era demasiado posesiva contigo.

Dijo la morena de brazos cruzados en el pecho y una ceja alzada, mientras Emma se movía de un lado a otro moviendo las manos expresivamente diciendo:

 _ **\- ¿y tú crees que yo lo sabía? ¡Por Dios! Eso para mí es como un balde de agua fría es mi amiga, mi hermana jamás tuve la noción de sus sentimientos por mí, sus conquistas siempre han sido hombres, bueno claro que nunca ha durado con ninguno y pues antes de ti no había tenido yo exactamente una vida con una mujer, ni siquiera me había planteado eso antes. Así que entiendo porque ella jamás me lo dijo, ya que antes de ti, ella no sabía nada de mis cosas privadas siempre he sido algo reservada con ella.**_

Regina bajo la guardia y se acercó a Emma tomando sus manos y le dijo:

\- te creo Emma, pero ¿qué harás con respecto a sus sentimientos?

Emma se soltó bruscamente y la miro como si hubiese dicho lo peor del mundo y le dijo:

 _ **-¿porque me preguntas eso Regina? Yo te amo a ti tu eres mi vida, mi prioridad.**_

\- Lo se Emma y tú la mía, pero...ella es alguien importante para ti yo lo sé.

Emma dejo de caminar y se sentó en un lado del sofá pensativa y luego dijo:

 _ **\- Además Regina, ella no me está pidiendo nada, ni siquiera me lo ha dicho directamente yo escuche lo que se decía a si misma frente al espejo del baño. Quizá nunca me lo habría dicho. Lo que temo es lo que sea capaz de hacer por el amor que dice tenerme.**_

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

Dijo Regina sentándose a su lado en el sofá tomando sus rodillas

 _ **-A que se, cuan profundo puede llegar a amar. La vi enamorarse de un chico una vez hace mucho y la conozco lo suficiente, pero ni yo valgo tanto para dar su vida por mí.**_

La voz de Emma se quebró con las últimas palabras y comenzó a romperse en llorosos, Regina la abrazo y se derrumbó en los brazos de la morena. Así permanecieron unos minutos que parecieron eternos.

De pronto todo se puso lucido en la cabeza de Emma quien se levantó estrepitosamente separándose de los brazos de Regina y limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de su mano derecha diciendo a toda velocidad:

 _ **\- no, no, no, no debo irme, Regina… ¡ten! (Emma le entrego su glock 33).**_

 _ **Toma esta arma y no dejes entrar a nadie me oíste a nadie, se perfectamente a donde ha ido esa ¡idiota! Pero si la matan por esa estupidez te juro que la resucitó y yo misma la vuelvo a ¡matar!**_

\- ¿de qué hablas Emma? ¿hay algo más que yo no sé?

 _ **\- ella se ¡fue! Salió del apartamento después de que yo la escuche...no quiso hablar conmigo... y me cambio el nombre si no está con Graham, par de imbéciles estoy segura que fueron al Rabbit hole, debí haberlo supuesto. Hicieron su movimiento sin mí y todo porque seguro Ruby estaba tan molesta que deseo con todas sus fuerzas ir a repartir patadas. Por eso siempre fuimos un equipo defendiendo a los niños de Bullying en el colegio.**_

Emma se despidió con un beso apasionado de Regina y salió del apartamento

\- Júrame que volverás!

Con una sonrisa ladeada hinchada de orgullo le respondió:

 _ **-¡Siempre!**_

Mientras Emma se despedía de ella tras descubrir por iluminación que su amiga estaría en el Rabbit Hole, la madre de Regina, Cora, la cual había escuchado toda la conversación desde cierta distancia sin intentar meterse se acercó a ella diciendo:

-¿Temes que Emma te deje por su amiga? ¿O solo son imaginaciones mías?

 _ **-¡Basta madre! Emma sería incapaz de mentirme en algo así. Además, sé que me ama como yo a ella.**_

\- Y ¿Cómo estas tan segura de lo que dices?

 _ **-Solo lo se madre, solo lo sé.**_

\- y con respecto a esta situación, ¿crees que Emma y su equipo puedan al fin atrapar a Robin? ya me siento algo claustrofóbica sin salir de acá.

 _ **\- Si yo igual madre no eres la única, el único que no percibe nada, gracias a Dios es Henry, que bueno que hice lo posible por que se construyera un cuarto de juegos infantiles antes de todo esto y pueda pasar entretenido.**_

 ****En las entrañas del Rabbit Hole*****

Ruby había escuchado voces provenientes del pasillo cercano, Eran dos hombres de Robin, que trataban de comunicarse con el exterior sin obtener respuesta.

\- Todo esto me da mala espina, tu que opinas Little John ¿Crees que hemos sido emboscados?

 _ **\- Mira Will, si no tenemos respuesta de afuera es muy probable, debemos notificar a Robin, pero movamonos de acá este lugar no es seguro. Debemos llevarnos a las chicas al otro refugio en el bosque.**_

Al escuchar eso Ruby seguida de Graham aparecieron en el pasillo apuntando con su arma diciendo:

 _ **\- ¡Quietos!...¡Policía de New York!**_

Dijo Graham sacando su placa y Ruby agrego:

-Están bajo arresto.

Al decir la palabra mágica los dos hombres sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar de manera evasiva, hacia Ruby y Graham haciéndolos rodar por el piso buscando refugio para responder a los disparos.

Emma quien iba llegando al lugar escucho los disparos y palideció poniendo cara de terror imaginando lo peor. Desenfundó ambas armas que llevaba en su chaleco y entro al lugar siguiendo el sonido de los disparos lo más rápido que pudo, siempre con ojos de águila por si alguien aparecía de pronto.

Graham había logrado darle en ambos brazos Little John dejándolo inmovilizado, pero Will había logrado escapar. Aunque Ruby había ido tras él, lo único que había logrado era herirlo en la pierna, pero evito que se llevara a las chicas que tenían secuestradas.

Emma llego al lado de Graham quien tenía esposado a Little John.

 _ **-¿Que ha pasado?**_

\- hemos venido a actuar Emma, perdona, pero no creímos necesario llamarte.

 _ **\- ¿Creímos?, y ¿desde cuándo te mueves sin mi autorización?¿se te olvida que soy tu superior y que somos equipo?**_

\- Es que yo...es que ambos...pensamos...que…

 _ **-oooh ¡cállate!... ¿dónde está Ruby?**_

\- Fue tras uno de los hombres de Robin un tal Will!

Ruby venía con las 30 chicas, feliz de haberlas liberado, cuando vio a la rubia salió corriendo para abrazarla, pero Emma tenía otros planes.

\- ¡Hey! Rubia viniste!

Ruby no sintió de donde salió tanta furia cuando sintió el impacto de una bofetada en su cara.

 _ **\- Esto es por ser tan..pero tan ¡Idiota! ¿en que estabas pensando? Eeehhh ¿qué diablos te pasa por esa cabeza ?**_

El rostro de Ruby se cubrió de lágrimas y bajo su mirada al piso con su mano en la mejia que Emma acababa de abofetear ardiendo al rojo vivo, pero no eran solo lágrimas de dolor, sino también por las duras palabras de Emma.

 _ **\- ¿qué habría sido de mi si algo te pasa? ¡Dimelo! ¿Que le hubiera podido decir a tu abuela? De seguro me mata si te pasa algo, ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! No vuelvas a hacer algo sin mi presencia ¿entendiste?**_

Emma levanto el rostro de Ruby con el dedo índice y al ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas le dijo:

 _ **\- yo también te amo Ruby… ¡pedazo de idiota! No como mujer, pero si como amiga, como hermana y no soportaría el dolor de perderte por una ¡estupidez! ¿Me comprendes?**_

Ruby asentía en silencio mirando los ojos color mar que la veían como el tesoro más preciado, los que le regalaban esa mirada que tanto espero y entonces ahí en ese momento ¡no pudo más! Se lanzó a los labios de Emma.  
La rubia no reacciono a tiempo y sin quererlo correspondió el beso tan necesitado por parte de Ruby, pero no era un beso apasionado por parte de Emma, solo fue por el sentimiento que albergaba en su corazón para su mejor amiga que por unos instantes creyó poder perder. El beso no duro ni tres segundos, luego de separarse, el grupo se encamino a la salida.

Emma se fijó en la mirada interrogatoria que Graham le hacía, así que se acerco para susurrarle muy de cerca:

\- Ni una palabra de esto a Regina porque te mato.

Los tres salieron como si no habia pasado nada junto a las 30 chicas, pidieron refuerzos y un autobús de la policía de New york llego por ellas y otras tres patrullas, luego los tres junto a los compañeros comenzaron a buscar las pruebas necesarias por todo el local contra Robin y las consiguieron, eso junto a la confesión de todas las rescatadas seria todo lo que necesitaban para hundirlo.

 *****En algún punto de "El bosque"*****

Se escucharon dos bofetadas adentro de una cabaña rodeada de más de 20 hombres en puntos estratégicos.

 _ **\- Como has podido dejar que se infiltraran en el Rabbit Hole y además que atraparán a Little John? Maldición ahí estaba todo nuestro negocio ahora ya tienen todas las pruebas en mi contra.**_

\- ¡Perdón! Robin pero eran demasiados, era una emboscada, jamas los vimos venir.

 _ **-¿Quiénes eran ellos?**_

Grito Robin dándole una tercera bofetada a Will que lo hizo escupir sangre.

\- Creo que unos agentes del FBI o la CIA, no estoy seguro, pero había una chica que parece salida de los Avengers

Robin hizo una sonrisa ladeada totalmente llena de maldad diciendo:

 _ **-Así que tienen un arma secreta, Ya veremos si es tan buena como dices. Es hora de terminar lo que comencé con Regina.**_

-Señor, pero a estas alturas toda la policía de New york lo estará buscando incluido el FBI y La CIA

 _ **\- por eso mande a llamar al ¡Dr whale!**_

\- El cirujano plástico de su madre!?

 _ **\- El mismo...haré que cambie mi rostro y cumpliré con mis propósitos. Nadie se mete con Robin De Locksley.**_

 **Lo se chicas! Lo se…..beso RedSwan….nadie lo esperaba…ni yo :3 …pero que puedo hacer con mi cabecita loca XD….y las ganas que haya SQ en Once y nada de nada! *** muero lento :'( ***...además de que el capi 18 de la 5ta temp…me ha dado celos!...porque Ellas siiii y no SQ….Los odio a los escritores de Once! Y los amo al mismo tiempo….tengo conflictos internos por ellos…**

 **Hablando del fic….¿Que pasara si Regina sabe de ese Beso? ...¿Lograra llegar Robín a Regina sin ser detectado? ...¿que pasara ahora? ...nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...Gracias por Leer.**


	12. Antes de la Tormenta

_**Los Juegos del Destino es una historia de mi autoría**_

 _ **Los personajes son de OUAT y no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Perdonen por no actualizar con regularidad, espero disfruten el capítulo, porque yo lo disfrute al escribirlo para ustedes chicas SQ.**_

 _ **Gracias a las que siguen mis historias y gracias a las que me leen en silencio y sobre todo gracias por las que me dejan hermosos reviews**_

 _ **Por todas ustedes sigo escribiendo.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO XII**_

 _ **ANTES DE LA TORMENTA**_

Luego de haber obtenido las pruebas contra Robín, el FBI junto a la policía de NewYork, para ser precisos el equipo de Emma, habían ido atrapando a sus hombres y fieles sirvientes uno por uno, allanando propiedades, hasta dar con todos los cabecillas de cada organización, ya que, gracias a las pruebas encontradas por Graham y Ruby, descubrieron que El Rabbit Hole no era el único lugar de comercialización clandestina perteneciente a De Locksley.

Tres meses habían pasado desde que se había girado la orden de arresto contra Robin De Locksley y se habían presentado todas las pruebas que harían que pasara eternamente condenado tras las rejas, pero algo había fallado, por más que Emma y su equipo buscaran por cada bosque según la información que Ruby había dado a Emma sobre la conversación entre Little John y Will Scarlett, no habían obtenido resultados positivos.

 _ **-Dijiste que escuchaste decir bosque, quizá no hablaban de un bosque real.**_

Decía Emma con tono de frustración mirando a Ruby y a Graham. Ruby resopló molesta y respondió a la rubia:

\- Bueno yo que voy a saber, el cerebro de esta operación son ustedes dos y de no ser por mí, ni siquiera habrían pruebas q culparan a Robín y a toda su banda, así que resuélvanlo ustedes.

Luego la de mechas rojas, salió iracunda de la oficina de Emma dando un sonoro portazo.

 _ **\- ¡Rayos! Emma desde que la besaste esta insoportable ¿cuándo decidirás hablar realmente con ella?**_

Pregunto Graham bastante desconcertado con la actitud de la chica.

\- Lo se Graham… ¿crees q no lo he hecho ya?...creo que por eso esta Así...se lo deje claro la última vez que hablamos.

***Flash Back**

 **APARTAMENTO DE RUBY**

\- ¡Emma mírame! ¿Porque correspondiste mi beso? si dijiste que no me amas como mujer.

 _ **\- Ruby, se perfectamente cuales fueron mis palabras, pero y ¿que esperabas? Por un momento, te creí muerta, eres mi mejor amiga yo daría mi vida por ti, Te amo, te lo dije pero...no como tu esperas.**_

\- Entonces ¿qué hago con esto que siento? ¿Me lo trago? ¿Hago como que no siento nada? ¿Qué hago? ¡Emma dime! Ilumíname, porque no sé qué hacer con esto que oprime mi pecho desde que te conocí.

La rubia comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro como león enjaulado diciendo:

 _ **\- No se Ruby, solo, olvídame de esa manera, tu sabes que amo a Regina.  
Te adoro eres mi mejor amiga, pero lo que tú quieres, simplemente... no puede ser.**_

Emma dijo esas últimas palabras y luego con una sonrisa triste y las manos rendidas miro a Ruby a los ojos. Hubo un largo silencio entre las dos, ninguna se atrevió a decir algo más. Ruby quien había estado callada y con la mirada en el piso, de pronto, comenzó acelerar el ritmo de su respiración, una ira que no creyó sentir antes lleno su interior, apretó los puños hasta hacer sangrar sus palmas con sus uñas y hablo llena de rabia con lágrimas en los ojos diciendo:

\- ¡Perfecto! Entonces me olvidare de todo, de ti, de mí, de nosotras. De esto.

Dijo señalando a ambas

 _ **\- Ruby no me refería a eso y lo sabes**_

Dijo Emma con dolor en sus palabras

\- Solo recuerda que tú decidiste por ambas. Desde ahora solo seremos equipo.

 _ **-Pero, Ruby, eso no es justo.**_

Ruby se giró y con una mirada fría, antes de salir de su apartamento y le dijo:

-La vida no es justa Emma.

**Fin del Flash Back***

Luego de charlar con Graham y recordar la conversación con Ruby, Emma recibió a Regina en su oficina, la cual se había ofrecido voluntariamente desde hace tres meses para hundir a los hombres de Robín y a este en particular, apoyando a muchas de las madres de las jóvenes rescatadas.

Acompáñame, te llame para que vinieras porque, el jefe necesita información y sé que tú puedes ayudarnos cariño, sé que no será nada fácil porque debes enfrentarte cara a cara con tu doloroso pasado, pero recuerda que estamos juntas en esto.

Juntas salieron de la oficina de Emma y caminaron por un largo pasillo donde al final estaba Graham custodiando a los reclusos afuera de la sala de interrogaciones.

 _ **\- ¿Los tienes ahí?**_

Pregunto Regina señalando la puerta que custodiaba Graham.

\- ¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto?

Pregunto la rubia con un poco de temor

 _ **-¡Completamente querida!**_

Dijo Regina con una sonrisa llena de malicia

-Estaré cuidándote al otro lado del espejo, cualquier cosa que intenten hacerte se los haré pagar.

 _ **-Lo se amor.**_

Dijo la morena acercándose a la rubia dejándole un apasionado beso en sus labios antes de entrar.

Emma abrió la puerta y Regina entro de manera magistral con un vestido gris tallado a sus curvas, sobre este una gabardina color beige, medias color de su piel y sus infaltables tacones negros de aguja los cuales resonaron fuertemente en el mármol. Era la misma ropa que usaba el día que Emma y ella se conocieron.

En la sala había cuatro hombres sentados frente a una larga mesa que daba a un espejo, atados de manos con esposas en el respaldo de cada silla.

 _ **-¿Entonces?... Me dicen que se siguen negando a hablar acerca del paradero de su jefe ¿es correcto?**_

Regina se acercó a cada uno repitiendo sus nombres de pila, se los había aprendido al ver los expedientes del caso.

 _ **\- Habla tú, Little John o que tal tu…August, tu que dices Jefferson…Erick  
¿Algo que agregar?... ¿Nada?**_

Todos los hombres miraban con extrañeza a aquella mujer, tratando de recordar quien era hasta que Little John habló:

-Regina Mills, que valor tienes al venir ¡aquí! ¿Acaso no te basto con la última vez que te tomamos como quisimos, que vienes por más?

Dijo el hombre gordo, barbudo y más alto de todos al que llamaban Little John

Regina sintió un escalofrío ante aquellas palabras. Emma que escuchaba atentamente empuño sus manos hasta hacerlas sangrar e hizo una nota mental de golpear al tipo en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad, pero justo en ese momento, Regina estampó una sonora cachetada a Little John que le hiso girar el rostro.

 _ **\- Little John, Little John...lo que YO quiero... ustedes no quieren dármelo, pero hay maneras de obtener lo que deseo ¿Sabes acaso, donde iras al salir de aquí? Pues te diré ¡querido!, el lugar al que los llevaran se le conoce como la isla de la muerte. Es una prisión la cual su nombre lo dice, está en una isla cerca de Costa Rica, de donde nadie se ha escapado jamás, un lugar tan apartado que ni tu madre, si es que tienes, te podrá visitar jamás, en ese lugar Little John, no existen las visitas conyugales y ¿sabes que le hacen a los hombres acusados por violación? ...¡exacto!**_

Regina se disponía a salir cuando de pronto, Little John dijo:

-¿y qué obtengo a cambio de mi traición?

Regina enarbolo una sonrisa de victoria frente al espejo detrás el cual se encontraba Emma diciendo YES!

La morena se giró para ver al hombre, el cual tenía el horror marcado en el rostro y no solo por la mano que ella había dejado estampada como calcomanía, él sabía perfectamente de lo que la morena hablaba.

 _ **-Te lo explicare así de simple. Tú me dices todo lo que sabes sobre el paradero de tu jefe y yo me encargare de que tu estadía en prisión sea por así decirlo, fácil y no tan complicada, además de que, si atrapamos a Robín, el estará recluido en máxima seguridad sin acceso a nadie del exterior ni del interior ¿me comprendes?, sé que todos ustedes le tienen miedo, pero eso es porque no me conocían como hoy y porque no saben de lo que YO soy capaz.**_

Little John observo a la bella morena, sabía que debía de hablar, si no, sus días estarían contados. No le importó la seguridad de sus camaradas y mucho menos el destino de Robín. Quería su propio beneficio.

-Dile a la rubia que entre, le diré lo que necesite saber.

Regina salió de la sala de interrogatorios con sonrisa victoriosa, mientras Emma entraba con unos agentes, los cuales se llevaron a los otros tres hombres de Robin excepto a John.

Luego tomo asiento frente a Jhon con sus manos entrelazadas bajo su mentón diciendo:

 _ **-Comienza a cantar pajarito.**_

Eran las 6:00 pm , cuando Regina regresaba a casa después de salir de su despacho, había retomado las riendas de su trabajo desde que Robín había desaparecido y ya que todo el FBI, La CIA y la policía de New york andaban tras su pista, se sentía más segura. El día se le había complicado con el caso Robín y todo lo que eso conllevaba, las madres de las secuestradas, le consumían todo su tiempo.

Llego a través del parqueo, en el cual se encontraba su fiel chofer desde hace años, Archie, quien la saludo amablemente, como siempre, ofreciéndose para acompañarla hacia el piso donde estaba su apartamento.

-Buenas noches Madame puedo acompañarla, debo cerciorarme de que todo esté en orden. Tengo órdenes de informar cada media hora cualquier novedad.

Regina supuso que Emma se las habría ingeniado para pedirle a Archie colaboración y para tenerla protegida desde lejos.

 _ **\- Claro, sube conmigo y le informas a Emma que todo está bien, por cierto ¿estas resfriado? Tu voz suena algo diferente.**_

\- Si madame debió ser el clima

Luego de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, Archie saco cuidadosamente un pañuelo de su bolsillo y con una agilidad increíble se abalanzo sobre el rostro de Regina hasta cubrir su boca y nariz. Regina forcejeo preguntando ¿Por qué? a Archie el cual solo respondió, de espaldas a ella en su oído:

-No soy Archie mi amor, soy tu peor pesadilla.

Regina abrió los ojos de par en par reconociendo la voz de inmediato. Robín, era el, con el rostro de Archie. Miles de momentos junto a su hijo y Emma pasaron como flashback en su mente y luego oscuridad total.

Quince minutos después el teléfono de Emma sonaba:

 _ **\- Hola...¿Queeeeeee? ...¿cuandooooo? ...¿como diceeeee?  
Voy para allá.**_

Emma tenía el terror marcado en el rostro, Cora la madre de Regina le informaba que las cámaras de seguridad del edificio, habían grabado el momento en el que Archie se llevaba a Regina en su mercedes negro, pero no había sido Archie; Los guardias de seguridad del complejo habían encontrado el cuerpo del verdadero Archie sin vida, atado de pies y manos en el inodoro privado de vigilancia, desnudo con un tiro en la cien.

\- Emma…habla

Decía Graham

Emma se había quedado estática, debía ir con Cora, debía estar con Henry, debía ponerlos a salvo.

-Debo irme Graham, ven conmigo, toma.

Emma le entrego las llaves del vehículo blindado exclusivo para el uso de los detectives y salieron rumbo al apartamento de la morena.  
Quince minutos más tarde estaba en el apartamento, Cora la recibió con los nervios destrozados, Afortunadamente Henry dormía.

 **Lo sé, Lo sé...me quieren matar ¿cierto?... ¿que pasara ahora?... ¿encontrara Emma a Regina antes de que Robin le haga algo? ...nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...Gracias por Leer.**


	13. TEMPESTAD

_**Los Juegos del Destino es una historia de mi autoría**_

 _ **Los personajes son de OUAT y no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Perdonen por no actualizar con regularidad, espero disfruten el capítulo, porque yo lo disfrute al escribirlo para ustedes chicas SQ.**_

 _ **Estoy trabajando en los nuevos capítulos de SEIS SEGUNDOS PARA AMARTE**_

 _ **Y tengo otro proyecto en mente que subiré pronto.**_

 _ **Gracias a las que siguen mis historias y gracias a las que me leen en silencio y sobre todo gracias por las que me dejan hermosos reviews**_

 _ **Por todas ustedes sigo escribiendo.**_

 _ **Gracias Mills por leerme de un tiron y dejar un comentario por cada capitulo**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **CAPITULO XIII**_

 _ **TEMPESTAD**_

Luego de que Emma y Graham se reunieran en el apartamento de Regina, Graham llamo a Ruby a su celular:

 _ **-¿Qué quieres cazador?**_

-Mira Ruby, sé que tú y Emma no están en buenos términos, pero Emma te necesita.

 _ **-¿Qué paso ahora? ¿Porque me llamas tú y no ella?**_

-Resulta, que el mal nacido de Robín secuestro a la princesa de porcelana, Emma esta desecha, sigue en shock por la noticia, necesito estabilizarla para que diga lo que hablo con Little John, debes venir pronto al apartamento de Regina.

 _ **-¡Maldición!…voy para allá.**_

Dicho eso ambos colgaron, Graham no sabía que más podían hacer, Emma no salía del shock de la noticia, necesitaba estabilizarla lo más pronto posible y que mejor que su mejor amiga, casi ligue, enamorada y más que honesta de Ruby. Estaban contra reloj y el detective lo sabía, debían hacer algo pronto, Regina corría peligro y si tardaban más de lo debido podría ser demasiado tarde, al menos tenían una pista de como lucia ahora De Locksley.

Graham le pidió a Cora que preparara unos te de lo que sea que tranquilizara a Emma, necesitaba estabilizarla, la necesitaba entera y con sus cinco o seis sentidos bien puestos.

Cora rápidamente le obedeció y mientras Emma observaba a Henry dormir en su pequeña cuna demasiados pensamientos malos pasaban por su cabeza ¿qué pasaría si Regina moría?, ¿qué sería de Henry?, obviamente ella no pensaba dejarlo solo, pero ¿podría vivir con la sombra del recuerdo doloroso de la pérdida de su madre?... En esos lúgubres pensamientos se encontraba, cuando Cora la interrumpió.

 _ **-Emma, cariño, sé que estas preocupada, todos lo estamos, pero te necesitamos aquí, aterriza, traje esto, bébelo, es un té de valeriana te hará bien, además, Graham necesita hablar contigo.**_

-Gracias Cora, se que es difícil esta situación para ambas, no se que haríamos si no la tuviéramos a usted.

Mientras Emma se tranquilizaba con la infusión mágica de Cora, el timbre sonó actuvando las alarmas de Emma y Graham, los cuales se pusieron rápidamente en alerta, Graham fue el primero en acercarse a la mirilla de la puerta. Luego miro hacia Emma sonriendo:

-Tranquila Emma, baja el arma, ya vino nuestra valiosa ayuda. Te necesitamos entera, tal vez así reaccionas.

En cuanto dijo eso, Graham abrió la puerta y una Ruby más fuerte que la anterior versión de ella misma; Entró dirigiéndose directamente a Emma, para darle una sonora cachetada diciéndole:

 _ **-No arriesgue mi vida para ver cómo te hundes en la depresión por no tener los ovarios de ser fuerte y enfrentar tus fantasmas de una buena vez, perdiste a tu esposo y a tu hijo una vez ¿dejaras que pase lo mismo nuevamente? O ¿vas a darlo todo esta ves SWAN?**_

Dicho Ruby sus palabras mágicas, Emma reaccionó y abrazo a la de mechas rojas diciéndole:

-Gracias…

Luego les indico ir al estudio que tenía Regina en casa, el cual utilizaba para trabajo.

Comenzó a desalojar un escritorio inmenso

 _ **-Mamá Cora, gracias por él te, ahora, necesito lápiz, un mapa de la frontera con Canadá, páginas en blanco y los necesito conmigo a ustedes dos.**_

Dijo la rubia sonriendo ampliamente a Cora y señalado a Graham y Ruby.

 **-Está de vuelta**

Dijo Graham

 **-¡Esa es la actitud rubia!**

Dijo Ruby brincando de emoción.

Emma los miro orgullosa diciendo:

 _ **-Se dónde encontraremos al mal nacido. John me dio coordenadas de cómo llegar, efectivamente era un bosque, pero no está en este país, pero está cerca, al otro lado de la frontera después de Main, para ser más exactos en Canadá, en una área privada y sumamente restringida a nombre de Killian Jhons. Graham necesito que investigues todo acerca de ese hombre, has las llamadas que sean necesarias; Ruby háblale a mis padres diles que necesito que vengan urgente acá a primera hora y dales la dirección de Regina.**_

Mientras Emma tecleaba en el ordenador que tenía Regina en el estudio, buscando un mapa de la frontera para ubicar las coordenadas dadas por John; Ruby y Graham realizaban las respectivas llamadas, necesitaban toda la ayuda necesaria.

Luego de Colgar la llamada Graham le dijo a Emma:

 _ **-Ya sabemos quién es Killian Jhons, mis informantes afirman que es un ex-marin terrateniente que sale a pescar a veces por semanas o meses con su tripulación a bordo de un barco pesquero llamaro "Jolly Roger"al parecer se dedica abastecer al pueblo de la costa cercana, lo están localizando en mar abierto, lograran ubicarlo y traerlo en un par de horas con la policía naval para llevarlo a la jefatura para su debida interrogación.**_

-Gracias Graham, espero que el señor Killian nos diga que tanto sabe sobre Robin.

 _ **-Yo también Emma, Yo también**_

Al otro lado de la habitación Ruby localizaba a los padres de Emma.

 _ **-Hola…David…soy Ruby…Emma los necesita, alguien importante para ella ha sido secuestrada, su nombre es Regina Mills, la Rubia necesita que vengan, ¿tienes donde anotar?...**_

Luego de colgar la llamada Ruby le dijo a Emma:

 _ **-Tus padres y tu hermano vienen de camino estarán por acá en una hora.**_

Comento Ruby

Emma les sonrio con esa sonrisa llena de orgullo diciéndoles:

 _ **-Gracias chicos, no sé qué haría sin su apoyo.**_

 *****EN ALGUN PUNTO DE LA CARRETERA*****

Regina despertaba lentamente, pues no recordaba mucho de lo acontecido, hasta que pequeños flash de momentos vinieron a su mente-ella llegando a su apartamento-Archie saludándola-Archie subiendo con ella en el ascensor…Archie que no era Archie sino Robín ¡qué demonios! Regina se vio atada de pies y manos en el asiento trasero de un coche, cuyo conductor sabía perfectamente quien era; así que sigilosamente se movió solo para constatar que venían solos, no lo podía creer, ¡venían solos! ella y el solos en la carretera. Regina con los ojos abiertos de par en par notó que su piloto no se había percatado de su despertar, ya que iba escuchando a todo volumen unas canciones desastrosas para sus hermosos oídos, entonces recordó lo flexible que solía ser en ciertos momentos íntimos, así que lentamente paso sus manos de la parte de atrás de su espalda bajando por su voluptuoso trasero hasta pasar por sus pies y ¡Voila! Tenía sus manos adelante lo que ayudo lentamente a desatarse los pies sin hacer el menor ruido. Robín a todo esto, solo conducía revisando los espejos de los lados del coche y viendo hacia adelante, la dosis suministrada de cloroformo según sus cálculos mantendría quieta a Regina, el tiempo suficiente para llegar a su destino.

Una hora había pasado desde que Robín se la había llevado, pensó como estaría su madre, su amada Emma, incluso Henry su pequeño ¿qué sería de ellos si algo le pasara por culpa de un idiota psicópata? No podía permitirlo ¡no más miedos Regina! Se dijo así misma, entonces con ese calor proveniente de su interior, Regina se armó de valor y con la misma cuerda con que venía atada de los pies se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Robín, el cual, al tomarlo por sorpresa soltó el volante del coche perdiendo el control del mismo.

 _ **-¡Pisa el freno, maldito o te mueres aquí mismo!**_

-¡Entonces nos iremos los dos al infierno!

Dicho esto Robín aceleró, saliéndose del carril y chocando con un vehículo que venía en el carril izquierdo haciendo que con el impacto, el vehículo donde viajaban ellos volcara dando varias vueltas hasta llegar al lado contrario de la carretera. Ambos perdieron el conocimiento, Regina por los golpes al girar el vehículo y Robín por asfixia. Cuando el auto dejo de girar varios vehículos incluyendo el otro auto de la colisión se detuvieron y los pasajeros salieron a verificar si alguien seguía con vida. David que venía desde Boston sobre la carretera vio el accidente y se detuvo a una distancia prudente para ver en que podía ayudar.

Cuando llego al lugar donde habían varias personas pregunto si habían llamado al 911 y dijeron que si, lentamente se acercó al vehículo y constato que eran dos personas heridas un hombre y una mujer, cuando se acercó a la pasajera que había quedado en el asiento trasero del vehículo con la cabeza salida por una de las ventanas le hablo para ver si reaccionaba:

 _ **-Morena respóndeme…. ¿puedes oírme?**_

-Me…due…le

 _ **-Escuchame, sufriste un accidente, no te muevas…si puedes hablar dime ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

-Re…gi…na…-mills

Luego de decir eso la morena perdió el conocimiento nuevamente.

 *****EN EL APARTAMENTO DE REGINA*****

El celular de Emma sonó y en la pantalla decía papá llamando.

-Papá… ¿ya estás en el edificio?...suban hasta el pent-house

 _ **-Hija, aun no llegamos, estamos sobre la carretera estatal, ha habido un accidente, un vehículo volcó y dos personas iban en el….dime… ¿cuál es el nombre de tu amiga secuestrada?**_

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

 _ **-Solo responde ¡carajo!**_

-Regina….Regina Mills.

 _ **-Hija, será mejor que te sientes, ella…tu amiga es la que venía en el vehículo, logre que hablara para decirme su nombre, está mal herida, vendrá una ambulancia, ya la llamaron, nosotros la seguiremos y te diremos a qué hospital la llevaran. Te mantendré informada.**_

Emma no pudo más, demasiadas cosas se le venían encima, sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Ruby al percatarse de la reacción de su amiga, dijo no, ¡otra vez! Y corrió a tomar a Emma en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

 _ **-¿Que a pasado?**_

Preguntaba Graham y Cora al mismo tiempo, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza de Ruby

-Recibió una llamada del padre y luego quedo en blanco

 _ **-Entonces ¡Márcale!... ¿qué esperas?**_

Volvieron a decirlo al unísono Cora y Graham, estas ves ambos se quedaron mirando por un instante.

Ruby no le dio importancia a ese momento incómodo y tomo el teléfono de Emma y marco a David.

-Hola David…Emma se desmayó… ¿Qué le dijiste?

 _ **-Hola Ruby, debes ser su fortaleza, Emma te necesita, ustedes son como hermanas, Regina… tuvo un accidente, al parecer, el secuestrador volcó el vehículo, ambos están mal heridos, la llevaran a un hospital…en estos momentos viene la ambulancia, me encargare de todo, cuando estemos en el hospital, yo les marco, ok. Hasta pronto.**_

Dicho esto David, Ruby entendió porque su amiga se había desmayado. Entonces Ruby miro a Graham y a Cora con preocupación diciéndoles:

 _ **-David, el padre de Emma, encontró a Regina, el imbécil de Robín se accidento, ambos están graves. En cuanto Emma reaccione y David llame nuevamente iremos al hospital.**_

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee? Mi hijaaaaaa….¡Dios! ¡noooooo!

Gritaba y lloraba Cora mientras Ruby trataba de que Emma reaccionara dándole pequeños golpes en sus mejías. Graham al ver la penosa situación, abrazó a Cora y le dijo:

 _-Tranquilícese Cora en estos momentos no logramos nada desestabilizándonos, hay que hacer que Emma vuelva, por favor tráigale Alcohol a Ruby o lo que sea, mientras yo llamare a unos agentes para que se dirijan al lugar y se ocupen de verificar el estado de Robín y lo mantengan vigilado. Yo iré a la jefatura a esperar por Killian Jones._

-De acuerdo Graham, vete tranquilo yo me encargo de esto.

Le dijo Ruby.

Graham salió del apartamento de Regina, dirigiéndose a la jefatura, mientras tanto en la carretera David seguía la ambulancia donde viajaban Regina y Robín.

Diez minutos habían pasado desde el desmallo, cuando Emma al fin abría los ojos incorporándose lentamente sentándose bien en el piso donde Ruby la había logrado atrapar.

 _ **-¿Qué ha pasado?**_

-Te desmayaste…Ems…ya lo sé todo…hable con tu padre, todo saldrá bien, debes reponerte para ir al hospital en cuanto nos llame David.

 _ **-¡Regina!… ¡por Dios Regina esta grave!…debo estar con ella.**_

Dijo la rubia haciendo el intento fallido de ponerse de pie. Toda esa situación la sobrepasaba.

-Rubia cálmate, con alterarte no ganas nada, debes ser fuerte. Cora y Henry te necesitan fuerte.

 _ **-Tienes razón Ruby, no sé qué haría sin ti.**_

-Probablemente ya estarías gritando en cada hospital buscando a Regina por impaciente.

En esos momentos se escuchó el llanto de un niño, era el pequeño Henry que llamaba a su madre, ya era de noche y no había llegado por el a la cuna, con casi tres años el caminaba pero era muy pequeño para salirse de la cuna por sí mismo. Cora acudió a su llanto cargándolo y llevándolo a la cocina, sentándolo en su silla para comer mientras le preparaba la cena. El pequeño hablaba poco pero sabía lo que quería decir y con su tierna mirada le pregunto a la abuela

 _ **-¿no ta mama?**_

-no mi ángel mama no esta

Henry bajo la mirada y sus lagrimitas comenzaron a caer en sollozos mientras hacía pucheros.

Cora era quien lo cuidaba todo el día, pero Regina era quien le daba la cena, era una rutina madre e hijo que se había realizado desde que el pequeño nació. Por esa razón quería y necesitaba a su mami.

Cuando Emma escucho el llanto de Henry se acercó al pequeño quedando a su altura.

-¡Hey! chico… ¿qué tienes? ¿Porque el llanto?

 _ **-mama… no… ta**_

-lo se campeón, pero iremos a verla, pero primero necesito que dejes de llorar.

¿Lo harías por mí, por Emma?

 _ **-¿mma… da comer… a pincipe?**_

-Claro mi amor, yo te daré la cena.

Cora le dio el plato de leche con avena y miel que era lo que Henry cenaba, Regina decía una dieta bien balanceada y crecerás como un hermoso príncipe.

Mientras Emma le daba a Henry su avena haciendo avioncitos imaginarios, Cora observaba ese cuadro y en ese momento comprendió que si Regina faltara, sabría que Emma nunca se alejaría de Henry, porque veía en sus ojos amor, tanto para su nieto como para su hija.

Luego de la cena de Henry sonó el celular de Emma, pero fue Ruby quien respondió.

-David…Soy Ruby…si se dónde queda….perfecto…vamos para allá.

Cora tomo el bolso de Henry que siempre estaba preparado para alguna emergencia y las tres chicas salieron del apartamento rumbo al hospital de New York

 **¿Despertará Regina? ¿Será este el fin de este infierno? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo….Gracias por leer.**


	14. SORPRESAS Y MALAS NOTICIAS

_**Los Juegos del Destino es una historia de mi autoría**_

 _ **Los personajes son de OUAT y no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Dos capítulos más y esta historia llegará a su fin.**_

 _ **Gracias a las que se quedaron a mi lado en este viaje…Gracias a todas las que aman Las historias SwanQueen**_

 _ **Gracias a las que me leen en silencio y sobre todo gracias por las que me dejan hermosos**_

 _ **reviews que me animan a seguir adelante.**_

 _ **Mills…hmm hmm … esteeee…gracias por decir que mi forma de escribir enamora :3**_

 _ **Si hay errores en la escritura pido disculpas a veces se me olvida como van escritos algunos nombres :P**_

En el primer capítulo de la historia, puse que el padre de Emma era James, pero realmente es David, Perdón por el error.

 _ **Disfruten de la lectura**_

…

 _ **CAPITULO XIV**_

 _ **SORPRESAS Y MALAS NOTICIAS**_

Mientras las chicas junto con el pequeño Henry se dirigían al hospital; en la jefatura Graham interrogaba a Killian Jones.

-Entonces marin, ¿me está diciendo que no tiene conocimiento de que su propiedad ha sido usurpada por Robin De Locksley?

 _ **-Mire, detective, mis hombres y yo zarpamos hace 5 meses y mi propiedad, no es precisamente lujosa, como para llamar tentaciones de extraños, como iba yo a saber que alguien como ese hombre, descubriría la soledad del lugar para usurparla. Además, los lugareños me tienen miedo, mande a cercar mis tierras muy bien, no entiendo como ese hombre pudo hacer lo que hizo.**_

-Está bien, digamos que le creo y que lo dejo ir, pero, por un par de meses tiene prohibido partir a alta mar o al menos, hasta que se cierre este caso.

 _ **-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?... Si no está al tanto de quien soy yo y a lo que me dedico, pues le diré que yo proveo de pescado al puerto más cercano, de mí se abastece ese pequeño pueblo, no puede hacer eso.**_

Gritaba el moreno de barba de varios días y ojos azules con mirada altanera.

-No solo puedo hacerlo, ya lo hice.

Decía Graham sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Además, ¿acaso no es usted el capitán?... entonces…delegue.

 _ **-Esto no se quedara así, es abuso de autoridad.**_

-Lo sé.

Dijo Graham con una sonrisa ladeada, para luego salir del cuarto de interrogatorios.

 _ **-Muchachos, déjenlo ir, pero… ¡Rodríguez!**_

 _ **Una morena de piel blanca, cabello color azabache con ondulaciones hasta los hombro, mejillas sonrosadas y grandes ojos marrón se acercó a Graham**_

-¿Si, detective?

 _ **-Manténgalo vigilado, día y noche, realmente no confió en ese tipo.**_

-Sabe que estoy… a sus órdenes…detective… cumpliré al pie de la letra.

 _ **Dijo la hermosa morena guiñándole ojo al detective, sonrojando de inmediato Graham**_

 *****EN EL HOSPITAL DE NEW YORK*****

Regina era ingresada en emergencias para estabilizarla al igual que Robín, David, Mary Margareth y el pequeño Dereck esperaban en sala de espera; Diez minutos después salió un médico a dar información sobre el estado de los pacientes. Mientras el medico se retiraba, Emma y compañía llegaban al lugar.

-¡Papá!... Gracias por venir….y por ayudarnos.

Dijo la rubia abalanzándose a los brazos de su rubio y fornido padre

 _ **-Hija… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Vas a explicarnos todo, cierto?**_

Dijo David con cara de preocupación a su hija.

-Claro que lo hare en su momento, ¿cómo esta ella?

La madre de Emma respondió:

- _ **Pues, nos dijeron que el que venía realmente grave era el secuestrador, tu amiga, solo estaba inconsciente, en estos momentos está en observación y nos avisaran cuando este en una habitación. Al parecer tiene lesionada la frente y las manos, el enfermero de la ambulancia nos dijo cuándo la ingresaron que quizá dio con esa parte de la cabeza en una ventana , lo de las manos, creo que se defendió de su atacante, los enfermeros dicen que las marcas son las mismas que tiene ese hombre en el cuello.**_

-¡Dios! Pobre Regi…¡Mamá! Gracias por estar conmigo, los necesito tanto.

Dijo Emma abrazando a su madre y comenzando a llorar como hace tanto no lo hacía.

Luego de un breve instante en brazos de su madre, Emma se giró y dijo:

-Padres ella es Cora…La madre de Regina.

Ambos le tomaron la mano uno a la vez para saludarla diciendo.

 _ **-Encantados de conocerla señora Mills.**_

-Cora…Ruby…iremos a la cafetería, debo hablar con mis padres a solas, cualquier noticia avísenme al móvil….ah y Cora, me llevare a Henry, será mejor para el si no está en medio del movimiento de enfermeras y doctores. ¡Vamos pequeño príncipe! Ven con Emma.

 _ **-mammooss mammmos**_

Dijo el pequeño moreno dejando los brazos de la abuela y abalanzándose a los brazos de su mmma

-Está bien, Emma y gracias por todo lo que has hecho y sigues haciendo por mi hija.

 _ **-Usted sabe cuáles son mis motivos, Cora, no tiene por qué agradecerme.**_

Dicho esto los Swan y Henry se dirigieron a la cafetería.

-uufffff cuanto daría por escuchar esa conversación

Decía Ruby, brincando de emoción

 _ **-¿A qué se refiere señorita?**_

 _ **Decia cora mirando a la morena de mechas rojas con una ceja alzada**_

-me refiero a que Emma… Al fin saldrá del closet con sus padres

 _ **-Ellos… ¿no estaban al tanto de su relación con mi hija?**_

-noup

 _ **-Ooooh ….ya …veo ….con razón quizo privacidad.**_

Cora se giró hacia Ruby quien observaba como ellos se alejaban a la cafetería con una sonrisa cristalina de oreja a oreja

 _ **-Entonces….dígame…niña… ¿desde cuándo está enamorada de Emma?**_

La pregunta cayo como balde de agua fría a Ruby, la cual trataba aun, de asimilar el hecho que la mujer que amaba, amara a otra.

-Mire, estimada señora, si lo que le preocupa es que me meta en la relación de ellas, pues quédese tranquila, a mí ya me quedo claro, que Emma es y será solo mi amiga, ella ama a Regina y no hay nada más que decir.

Dicho todo eso Ruby quien había estado de pie todo ese momento, tomo asiento con las manos sobre su pecho haciendo gestos de niña regañada. Cora la imitó sentándose a su lado y se quedó taciturna.

Cuando los Swan llegaron a la cafetería, Emma pidió tres café negros y dos chocolates con canela más postre para su hermano y Henry a los cuales sentó en una mesa aparte, colocando a Henry en una silla para bebes, mientras ellos tenían una charla.

 _ **-¿entonces, hija? ¿Qué significa todo esto?**_

-Bueno, yo sé, que debí haberles dicho todo esto desde hace mucho, pero, no tuve tiempo y la verdad no sabía cómo abordar este tema con ustedes yo, no sé cómo decirles, que, pues, esteeeee…Regina...Ella…

La rubia tomo valor, pensando en todo lo que habían pasado con Regina desde que se conocieron hasta el día de hoy y dijo de sopetón:

-estoy enamorada de Regina, la cual no es mi amiga, sino mi pareja.

Dijo eso último entre dientes y tapándose la cara, la cual acababa de ponérsele como un tomate frente a sus padres. Ellos se miraron mutuamente y luego la miraron a ella. El padre de Emma le quito las manos del rostro y la miraba con amor diciéndole:

 _ **-Hija…hace mucho que nos dimos cuenta, que tú eras diferente, siempre supimos que tu vida la terminarías con una mujer, cuando eras pequeña, siempre eras el caballero que salvaba a las princesas. Cuando conociste a Ruby, esa afinidad tan de ustedes, nosotros creímos que terminarían juntas, ambos sabemos que Ruby te ha amado toda su vida y esperábamos que tú te dieras cuenta, pero apareció Neal y luego te casaste, nos sentimos mal por Ruby, pero estábamos felices por ti, como lo estamos ahora.**_

-Entonces…. ¿No les doy asco, no van a odiarme, a desterrarme, a desheredarme, ni a decirme cosas ofensivas? ¿No se culparan mutuamente?

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas y la madre de Emma le tomo ambas manos diciéndole:

 _ **-Hija, mira nosotros siempre hemos sabido que el amor tiene muchos colores, jamás hemos estado en contra de las personas Gay ¿Qué te hiso pensar lo contrario?, además, eres nuestra hija, te he llevado en mi vientre nueve meses, como para odiarte o dejarte de amar por ser diferente.**_

-¿ya les dije que soy la mujer más afortunada de este planeta y que los amo con toda mi alma? No todas las personas como yo, corren con la misma suerte.

 _ **-Ahora, hija cuéntanos, como la conociste, es muy guapa ¿a qué se dedica?**_

-Gina es abogada, Ma, la mejor y nos conocimos en el tren, recuerdas que no viajaba en vehiculo desde el accidente, pues resulta que ella tampoco. ¡Hay madre!, agárrate, porque esta historia de nosotros parece como un juego del destino.

Una hora había transcurrido desde que Emma contara toda la historia de Regina y de las casualidades de la vida y de cómo Robín se la había llevado, los Swan abrazaron amorosamente a su hija, en ese momento el teléfono de Emma sonó

-¿Dime Ruby, hay noticias?

 _ **-Emss Regina despertó, quiere verte.**_

-¿En qué habitación esta?

 _ **-En la 108**_

-Ese número debe significar algo

 _ **-¿Qué dijiste?**_

-Vamos para allá.

 **-este… ¿Emma?….**

-¿Si?

 _ **-Quiero todos los detalles de esa conversación, no olvides que seguimos siendo las mejores amigas.**_

-Lo se Ruby, más que eso, eres mi hermana y tendrás los detalles, lo prometo.

Emma tomo a Henry en brazos y se lo dio a Mary Margareth diciendo:

-Abuela, te presento a tu nuevo nieto, Henry Mills, Pronto Swan-Mills

Henry la miraba con admiración y ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejía, sabía que ese pequeño terrón de azúcar seria parte de la familia Swan para siempre, lo abrazo y él le rodeo el cuello con sus bracitos. Juntos caminaron hacia la habitación de Regina.

Los Swan junto con Ruby y Cora se quedaron en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Regina, mientras Emma corría a los brazos de la morena, la cual al ver a la rubia, extendió ambos brazos y la miro con todo el amor que tenía, ensanchando su hermosa sonrisa y dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

 _ **-Amor, tuve tanto miedo de no volver a verte a ti, a Henry, a todos.**_

Emma le tomaba con ambas manos el rostro acariciándole las mejías y en ese momento no pudo más, demasiado amor que profesarle a su mujer y le dijo:

-Yo más amor, tuve mucho miedo de no volver a besar tus hermosos labios. Te amo Regina Mills

 _ **-Yo te amo más… Emma**_

Cuando la morena pronuncio su nombre suavemente, Emma sintió una corriente atravesar su pecho, esa mujer la provocaba solo con decir su nombre, luego ambas se unieron en un tierno beso al principio, el cual se tornó apasionado, lento profundo e intenso, ambas se demostraban su amor en esa entrega, demasiados malos momentos, demasiado dolor y amor, momentos intensos en los que el miedo a no volver a estar juntas había sido latente. Se besaron largamente hasta que uno de los presentes carraspeó.

-Hijas, por dios dejen eso para cuando estén a solas.

Decía una ofuscada y sonrojada Cora.

Todos rieron a carcajadas. Emma estiro el brazo hacia sus padres y tomo de la mano a la morena.

-Regina, sé que debí hacer esto en otro momento, antes de que todo esto nos hubiera sobrepasado, pero gracias a Dios aun te tengo a mi lado y te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Amor, ellos son mis padres, David y Mary Margareth Swan.

Regina les regalo una sonrisa y ellos se acercaron para abrazarla suavemente, pues sabían que estaba aún convaleciente.

 _ **-Espero hija, que cuando te sientas mejor, celebremos esta relación por todo lo alto.**_

-Así será se lo aseguro.

 _ **-Bienvenidos a la familia Swan**_

En una habitación de la unidad de cuidados intensivos, el cuerpo de Robín reaccionaba convulsionando. Las enfermeras y los doctores acudieron a su habitación en cuanto las alarmas de sus signos vitales se dispararon.

-Doctor, está teniendo un ataque cardiaco!

 _ **-¡Apliquen Epinefrina!**_

-Sigue bajando su ritmo…

 _-Se nos va Doctor_

 _ **-¡Usen El desfibrilador!**_

-¡Despejen!

Los monitores de los signos vitales se normalizaron, regresando a la vida a Robín.

Un día después, el abría los ojos.

 _ **-Señor De Locksley, es afortunado, aún sigue entre nosotros.**_

-Dr. No siento las piernas…ni mis manos…no puedo moverme…. ¿Qué me sucede?

-El accidente que tuvo ha sido fuerte, sufrió mucho daño en su medula espinal y la parte de su cerebro que es responsable de sus funciones motoras quedo sumamente dañado a causa de la asfixia, su estado es inoperable. Lamento informarle que usted quedara cuadripléjico….Para siempre.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Robín lloraba sin cesar y sin poder limpiarse sus propias lágrimas, todos sus miembros estaban inutilizados, su locura y sed de venganza lo habían llevado a los extremos, jamás volvaria a ser el mismo.

 **[[Ya se…..ya se….querían sadismo….pero nenas….soy una mujer de paz U.U ….al menos….será una persona infeliz para toda su vida ;P …Un par de capítulos más y llegamos al final….Gracias por leer.**

 **PD: si hay algunos términos médicos mal empleados, pido disculpas…no tengo amigas doctoras( y eso que veo Grey´s Anatomy jajajajaja)… además…todo sea por ser cruel con Robin…. XD]]**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Los Juegos del Destino es una historia de mi autoría_**

 ** _Los personajes son de OUAT y no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Gracias a las que se quedaron a mi lado en este viaje…Gracias a todas las que aman Las historias SwanQueen_**

 ** _Gracias a las que me leen en silencio y sobre todo gracias por las que me dejan hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir adelante._**

 ** _Gracias a Mills y a farren Norieli unos de mis (Guest) favoritos._**

 ** _Por tan hermosas palabras, tarde pero seguro, acá está el final._**

 ** _Disfruten de la lectura_**

 ** _CAPITULO XV_**

 ** _EL FINAL DE TODO_**

Regina había sido dada de alta y todos los presentes los Swan y los Mills junto con los compañeros de Emma, llegaron para acompañarla y darle la bienvenida.

 _ **-Wow ¿a que debo el honor de este batallón que me acompaña a casa?**_

-a que Te amo y que no quiero perderte de vista nuevamente

 _ **-Emma…ya no era necesario.**_

-Siempre te cuidare Regí…no pienso dejar que nada vuelva a pasarte…

 **-Bueno…bueno…basta de cursilerías o me harán vomitar.**

Decía una Rubí celosa.

-A ti también te quiero amiga

Le dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo.

 **-ok…ok está bien…pero… Sabes que ya nada va a pasarme.**

Renegaba la morena.

-No esta demás ser precavida…

 _Mientras tanto, en otra habitación del hospital…_

 _ **-Estas seguro que se lo han creído**_

 _ **Preguntaba dudoso Robin al Dr. Whale**_

-Totalmente…todo el drama que hiciste funciono para que los policías creyeran lo que dije. Van a trasladarte a un psiquiátrico donde "cuidaran de ti" y además hay poca vigilancia. Podrás fácilmente escaparte.

 _ **-Lo sé. Lo hare la primera noche que me trasladen y pronto completare mi venganza. Regina Mills, pagará por todo lo que me ha hecho.**_

Una hora más tarde los Swan y los Mills junto con Ruby llegaban al apartamento de Regina

 _ **-No hay lugar como el hogar.**_

 _-Definitivamente cariño_

 _Decía una aliviada Cora._

 **-Bueno ya que estas mejor Regina, es momento de hablar**

Decían los Swan con una nerviosa Emma.

 _ **-Pasemos a la terraza por favor**_

Dijo Regina con la cara de diplomacia

 _ **-Déjanos hablar primero Regina, sabemos que se aman y toda esta…increíble historia nos sobrepasa. Las aceptamos si, con toda el alma queremos que esta relación que ustedes comienzan perdure.**_

-Pero….

Interrumpió David.

 **-Quisiéramos que se vinieran todos junto con el pequeño Henry a Storybrooke Maine. Sabemos que ambas tienen sus vidas acá, pero no queremos volver a pasar por algo parecido. Queremos tenerlas a las dos junto con el pequeño Henry con nosotros. Al menos mientras toda esta pesadilla se disipa, luego ustedes decidirán si regresar acá o quedarse con nosotros.**

Emma estaba en Shock igual que la morena que esperaba reproches y más, menos la bomba que acababan de soltar los padres de la mujer que amaba. No podía sentirse más plena.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas igual que los de Emma y juntas abrazaron a los Swan y aceptaron gustosas la propuesta. Luego de ese momento enternecedor Emma miro a sus padres seriamente y les dijo:

- **Padres necesito hablar con Regina… a solas**

-está bien hija. Regina nuevamente, bienvenida a la familia

Los padres de Emma se retiraron y se acercaron a Cora para charlar

 _ **-¿me puedes decir cuál es el misterio? Miss Swan**_

Dijo la morena alzando una ceja y acercándose peligrosamente a Emma.

 **-No me digas así, porque sabes que eso me excita…pero ya, poniéndonos serias…los chicos y yo tenemos un plan. ¿Confías en mí?**

 _ **-claro que si Emma ¿Qué sucede?**_

 **-te lo diré todo, pero no debe salir nada de tus labios**

Luego de media hora charlando Emma se acercó a su padre y le susurro algo al oído, luego todos se marcharon

 _ *****Esa noche en el psiquiátrico San Antonio una fuga estaba en proceso****_

Robín ayudado por el Dr whale y unos hombre contratados por este lograron sacarlo del psiquiátrico y subieron en una camioneta negra no lejos de ahí, rumbo al apartamento de Regina Mills

 _-Emma soy Graham me informan que Robín escapó del psiquiátrico_

 **-entonces habrá que esperar**

 _-todo de acuerdo al plan_

Graham saco un walkie talkie

 _\- todos en posición repito todos en posición_

Mientras tanto Robín llegaba con el Dr whale al edificio

 **-estas seguro de que esta en su apartamento**

-mis informantes me dijeron que había mucha gente por la tarde y ahora ella está sola no lo vieron salir solo a la madre con el hijo

-perfecto. Así quería encontrarla

Robín con traje de guardia de seguridad paso frente a otro guardia que cuidaba la entrada del edificio

 _ **-¿A dónde vas compañero?**_

-Voy a cubrir los pisos de arriba

 _ **-Genial. Bueno suerte y buen turno**_

-Gracias.

Y de esta manera subió hasta la planta alta donde estaba el Pent house de la morena, se aseguró de no ser visto, abrió la puerta principal con una llave maestra, saco una pistola, cerro lentamente la puerta y camino por el apartamento, buscando de cuarto en cuarto el de la morena hasta que finalmente la encontró. Regina dormía plácidamente totalmente cubierta con su cobija y Robín se percató de un frasco de pastillas para dormir al lado de la mesita de noche y se dijo asi mismo que eso sería demasiado fácil, pero que antes de matarla gozaría de la morena una vez más, de esa manera comenzó un monólogo en forma de susurro:

 _ **\- finalmente acabaré contigo mi adorada Regina, Debí matarte aquel día que te hice mía**_

Mientras hablaba Robín se acercaba sigilosamente a la morena

 _ **-si no te hubieras negado a defender a mi padre... Verás... El jamás hizo nada malo... Yo fui el culpable yo hice todo, use su nombre, él lo sabía, pero no me culpo de nada, murió acobardado, pero pudiste evitarlo Regina y no quisiste, entonces por esa razón me vengue de tu negativa. Debí matarte esa noche, pero ahora terminare lo que comencé.**_

Robín comenzó a desnudarse y cuando se quitó la última pieza de ropa de un tirón quito la cobija que cubría a Regina.

 **-¡Sorpresa!**

Dijo una victoriosa Ruby apuntando con una pistola a Robín.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿qué diablos? ¿Cómo?

Dijo Robín apuntando también a Ruby

 _ **-Baja el arma…o te mueres aquí mismo.**_

Dijo Emma saliendo de un closeth que estaba atrás de Robín. Este soltó el arma y se giró a la rubia.

-Tu maldita entrometida, tu planeaste todo.

 _ **-Sí, así es**_

Dijo Emma con una sonrisa ladeada y aun apuntándolo con el arma

 _ **-Veras Robin, tienes un topo en tu equipo de dos. El Dr. Whale vino a nosotros cuando se sintió contra la espada y la pared y nos dijo que nos ayudaría a cambio de limpiar su nombre.**_

-¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!

Decía un enojado Robín

 _ **-Todo era una trampa desde que el llego al hospital estuvo trabajando para nosotros. Nos mantuvo informados de todo el maldito y enfermo plan contra Regina. Los médicos y los que te sacaron del psiquiátrico eran policías infiltrados. Hasta el guardia que saludaste al subir era parte de mi equipo.**_

-y a ti ¿que te importa todo esto rubia de pacotilla? ¿Qué te hice o que te dio esa morena para que la defiendas tanto?

 _ **-¿Sabes que es el daño colateral?, pues te resumo maldito imbécil, Regina llego a mi gracias a un juego del destino. El día de tu maldita venganza mí esposo, mi hijo y el padre de Regina murieron en un mismo accidente, provocado por la angustia y el dolor de lo que tú le provocaste a la morena de no haber sido así todos ellos estarían con vida.**_

-y de no haber sido así no estarías enliada amorosamente con la maldita Mills. ¿O me equivoco? Entonces deberías estar besándome los pies en lugar de estar casándome maldita rubia. Gracias a ¡mi! Tienes una familia nuevamente…Entonces ¿de qué te quejas?

 _ **-No me quejo y tienes razón te doy las gracias por ser un mal nacido, pero nunca más volverás a lastimarla a ella ni a nadie más, gracias a tu confesión iras a prisión. ¿Porque no te mato ahora mismo? Te preguntaras, porque querido imbécil…la muerte para ti…sería un regalo y no estoy para dar regalos al bastardo de satán. Así que ¡chicos ya pueden llevárselo!**_

-sobre mi cadáver.

Robín se abalanzó sobre Emma haciéndola rodar fuera de la habitación y en el salto esta soltó el arma. Quedando bajo robín que estaba tratando de ahorcarla. En ese momento Emma le dio un rodillazo entre las piernas que hizo que la soltara y se sujetara con ambas manos retorciéndose de dolor. Uno de sus compañeros se acercó a Emma y la ayudo a levantarse mientras Ruby llegaba de prisa y apuntaba a Robín con un arma.

 _ **-Llevo meses queriendo hacer algo maldito y acabas de darme una razón, sabias que es penado por la ley golpear a un oficial de policía**_ **.**

Muchachos levántenlo y suéltenlo, le daré su merecido a la vieja escuela, lo mandare bien sedita a la cárcel.

Los chicos pusieron de pie a Robín y Emma saco sus puños poniéndose en guardia dispuesta a darle una paliza. Robín ataco primero con el puño izquierdo el cual Emma atajo, para atacar con un gancho al hígado luego giro sobre sí misma para darle un codazo en la espalda el cual lo tiro al suelo. Emma iracunda y excitada por el momento le gritaba

 _ **-Levántate…cabrón ¡levántate!**_

Robín se levantó nuevamente y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Emma, que esta no vio venir, el cual hizo que su nariz sangrara, instintivamente se tocó la nariz y cuando Emma vio sangre en sus manos, esa señal fue el detonante que la rubia necesitaba. En ese momento como flashes venían a su mente las palabras de Regina en donde le relataba como los hombres de Robín la golpearon hasta perder la conciencia.

Entonces Emma respondió al puñetazo con un uppercut lanzando a Robín nuevamente al suelo y cuando estuvo en el suelo comenzó a patearlo una y otra y otra vez, diciendo:

 _ **-Esto es por mi hijo que apenas tenía dos años, esto es por mi esposo muerto que no merecía morir así, esto es por el padre de Regina, porque ese hombre dio su vida por ella maldito engendro! Y este es por mi morena...Muere maldito… ¡muere!**_

Gritaba una Emma fuera de sí con lágrimas en los ojos. Los compañeros junto con Graham que acababa de llegar al apartamento de Regina, sujetaron a Emma y Ruby se acercó para abrazarla y decirle al oído ya estuvo amiga tranquila ya termino todo, tranquilízate, piensa en Regina en Henry. Esas palabras bastaron para bajar a Emma de donde estaba.

 _ **-Gracias Ruby, Lo siento chicos, me deje llevar**_

-Si amiga lo notamos, recuérdame no hacerte enojar nunca.

 _-si Emma a mi igual recuérdamelo._

Decían Ruby y Graham, luego de ese comentario, los tres rieron a carcajadas.

Graham se acercó a Robín que estaba inconsciente para percatarse que seguía con vida luego de la paliza que le había ocasionado Emma. Afortunadamente este aún vivía.

Todos los oficiales incluyendo Emma partieron rumbo a la comisaria llevando a Robín quien fue atendido en una de las cabinas para emergencia que se encontraban en la enfermería mientras era custodiado, luego sería sentenciado y trasladado a la isla.

Emma también había sido llevada a enfermería, le habían limpiado y curado el área lastimada y hecho una mariposa en la nariz, afortunadamente no hubo fractura. Ruby se acercó a Emma mientras estaba en enfermería y le roso la nariz con la punta del dedo índice en forma de caricia.

 _ **-¿Duele mucho?**_

-No te preocupes Ruby, estaré bien

 _ **-Lo se Emma…Lo sé…Allá afuera esta alguien que muere por verte, ¿la hago pasar?**_

Emma sabía que era su morena y se alegró enormemente cuando esta entro como un huracán y se lanzó a sus brazos. Ruby salió de la enfermería y cerro con llave para darles su espacio sin que ninguna lo notara.

 _ **-Emma mi amor, moría por verte, por saber que estabas bien. Te amo. Te amo tanto.**_

-Regina. Yo también te amo. Todo termino amor, ya todo termino.

Decía Emma, mientras ambas se fundían en un abrazo apretado, ninguna quería soltar a la otra, permanecieron así diez minutos, hasta que Regina miro fijamente a Emma y totalmente obnubilada por esos ojos esmeralda se inclinó hacia un lado para besarla, un beso suave, profundo, apasionado y lleno de todo su amor por ella.

Seis meses había pasado desde que Robín había sido sentenciado a cadena perpetua y trasladado a la Isla donde le esperaba un confinamiento en la celda con mayor seguridad y solitaria de la prisión.

Los Mills se habían mudado junto a los Swan a Storybrooke Maine. Regina había dejado a cargo del despacho Mills a Gold junto a su secretaria Belle. Se había comprado una mansión en Mifflin Street número 108 donde vivía con Cora Henry y Emma

Emma por su parte había optado por el puesto de Sheriff en jefe y el padre era ahora el sheriff adjunto.

Regina tenía una pequeña extensión de MILLS abogados en el pueblo donde controlaba a distancia casos pequeños. Además de casar y divorciar personas. La verdad ahora ya era una abogada reconocida, querida y respetada por los habitantes, los cuales algunos de ellos le habían sugerido optar por la alcaldía. Idea que Regina aún estaba consultando con la almohada.

Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando Emma aparco su patrulla de Sheriff fuera de la oficina de Regina. En cuanto entró, una chica de nombre Ashley la atendió muy cortésmente:

-Señora Mills…la señorita Swan llegó.

 _ **-Gracias Ashley…que pase por favor…y este…ya puede retirarse.  
**_

La pequeña rubia sonrió pícaramente, tomo sus cosas y salió por la puerta principal de la oficina.

-Que tengan linda noche Señorita Swan.

En cuanto Emma cruzo la puerta de la oficina de Regina esta se le abalanzo a sus brazos y la rubia la elevo bajándola lentamente hasta fundirse en un apasionado beso.

 **-Wow…adoro que me recibas así, luego de un día de trabajo.**

 _-¿es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi salvadora?_

 **-Dilo otra vez**

 _-Salvadora_

Emma tomo posesión de los labios de la morena alzándola por los muslos y colocando las piernas de la morena en su cintura, camino hasta su escritorio y le dijo:

 **-Si continuas llamándome así, te hare el amor ahorita mismo**

 _-Por mí, no te detengas_

Dijo una jadeante Regina al borde de la excitación.

 **-Debo hacerlo amor, me temo que debo llevarte conmigo**

 _-¿Qué? Bajo que ordenes Sheriff_

 _Dijo Regina de forma coqueta junto a la boca de la rubia_

 **-Bajo el cargo de robo a mano armada.**

 _\- ¿y según usted? ¿Qué fue lo que robe?_

 _Dijo Regina alzando la voz con las manos en la cintura y la ceja alzada._

 **-Mi corazón**

 **Dijo la rubia haciendo ojitos de perrito abandonado.**

 _-Odio tu cursilería_

 **-Sé que es lo que más amas de mí.**

Dijo la rubia con cara de "siempre tengo la razón".

Luego ambas se salieron de la oficina subiendo a la patrulla de Sheriff de Emma

 _-Puedo saber ¿a dónde vamos?_

 **-No**

 _-Emma…_

 **-No**

Emma llevo a Regina a la playa. A lo lejos observo unas mesas colocadas estratégicamente en lo que al parecer era una fiesta o una reunión. Cuando estuvieron más cerca pudo percatarse que era su familia y la familia de Emma junto con Ruby, Graham, Gold, Belle y hasta su nueva secretaria.

 _-Me puedes decir ¿Qué es todo esto?_

 **-Es una fiesta**

 _\- obviamente lo es, si…y ¿cuál es el motivo?_

 **-Depende…**

 _-Depende ¿de qué?_

En ese momento todos los invitados hicieron una rueda al redor de un círculo de pétalos de rosa y Emma tomo a Regina de la mano y la puso dentro del círculo para luego arrodillarse delante de ella. Regina se llevó las manos a su boca de la sorpresa y tanta felicidad y luego escucho a la rubia decir:

 **-Regina Mills, sé que el matrimonio es algo para toda la vida y te aseguro que no existe otra persona con quien quiera vivir para siempre si no eres tú. Te amo…inmensa, loca y profundamente. Sé que hemos pasado por mucho y no puedo asegurarte que no habrá problemas en un futuro, pero puedo asegurarte que daré mi vida por ti de ser necesario y no te prometo que no sufrirás, pero te prometo hacerte muy, pero muy feliz por lo que me resta de vida**

Emma saco un hermoso anillo de oro con un diamante en forma de manzana de color roja y dijo:

 **-Regina….amor…¿quieres casarte conmigo?**

Todos los invitados giraron su rostro en espera de la respuesta de la morena.

 _-Si….Emma Swan…si…quiero ser tu esposa._

Emma coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Regina, luego se levantó y alzo nuevamente a la morena haciéndola girar en el aire, la bajo lentamente y ambas sellaron esa proposición con un beso. Mientras algunos de los presentes aplaudían, otros les arrojaban pétalos de rosa.

 **Fin**

 _ **Gracias a las que me han leído en silencio y gracias a las que han comentado. Gracias a todas que se quedaron conmigo en este largo viaje que ha llegado a su fin. Mil gracias por leerme.**_

 _ **Ahora continuare con SEIS SEGUNDOS PARA AMARME, espero actualizar semanalmente. Saludos y abrazos para todas las SWANQUEEN del mundo**_.


End file.
